Kirk Whump A-Z
by ThisOldGirl
Summary: Just a little collection of whump one shots for our favourite Captain based on the alphabet. No slash, just fun short stories. My first Star Trek fanfiction so please be kind. Rated T for mild violence and maybe some fruity language.
1. A is for Animal

**This is my first Star Trek fanfiction so bare with me, I don't write slash and I'll do my best to keep the characters as true to their on screen personas as I can. I'm not the most technically minded so any major blundering technology or medical errors just do your best to squint and move past them hahaha.**

 **So this is an A-Z Kirk whump, there may be very little build up in the stories as they are just short one shots. Feel free to suggest any themes for other letters that you would like to see. I love to read reviews but please don't flame me as I'm delicate haha.**

 **As always I don't own anything to do with Star Trek, and any similarity to any other stories is purely coincidental. Oh and as I'm UK born and bred I apologise for any difference in English to American English words, spelling, phrases etc.**

A is for Animal

Kirk hadn't been back to Iowa in what felt like forever, he loved life in space but there was just something about the vast sprawling fields of his home state. As he galloped across the fields on horseback he revelled in the feeling of such a strong and powerful beast underneath him, one that obeyed his small commands to move faster or change direction but also Kirk knew could turn on him in a heartbeat and throw him off. It reminded him of his beloved ship the Enterprise. An amazing ship, but he always felt a bit like it had a soul of its own and it was always just a matter of time before the ship threw him off with a random temper, like that time the replicators would only give out mushroom soup. Kirk hated mushroom soup, Scottie certainly got the rough side of Kirks tongue after 24 hours of mushroom soup. A hungry Captain was not something to be trifled with.

As Kirk galloped past the ship yards the wind blowing his hair he felt freedom, that is until a siren blared out from the shipyard and startled his horse. Before he knew it Kirk was sailing over the beasts head and landing heavily on his back. As Kirk blinked away the birdies that were flying around his head he head the unmistakable noise of his horse galloping away.

"Oh great" he groaned to himself. Pushing himself up off the ground a hiss of pain erupted from his lips, this was not how he expected to spend his shore leave. Reaching for his communicator he comm'd the only person he would trust to help him.

Doctor McCoy sat down beside Kirk who was laying on his back looking like he was trying very hard not to show the good doctor how much pain he was really in.

"What did I tell you Jim, you can't trust an animal of that size not to buck you off like some deranged fairground pony" McCoy sounded gruff, but anyone who knew him could hear the edge of concern he had in his voice for his friend.

"Just help me up" Kirk sighed holding out a hand to his friend.

"Not so fast mister, I need to check you've not broken that thick skull of yours"

"I hit my back not my head Bones!"

"Stop being argumentative" McCoy snapped whilst he ran his tricorder scanner over Kirks body. "one of these days you'll actually listen to me and take my advice"

"But where is the fun in that" Kirk responded with a mischevious glean in his eyes and a smile just twitching at the corners of his mouth.

McCoy just rolled his eyes and looked back to the tricorder. "Well Jim, you're lucky, no broken bones today but there is going to be some wicked bruising I'm sure. I'll give you pain relief and then we can get you off this goddamned field"

"How about we skip the part where you get your kicks by stabbing me with that hypo and you just help me to stand instead" Kirk hated hypos, McCoy knew this yet he always seemed in Kirks opinion to find many an excuse to use them.

"Jim, don't be a baby. "

"Who's the Captain here Bones!"

With another roll of his eyes McCoy resigned himself to his stubborn friends idiot tendencies and dropped his med bag on the floor and positioned himself to Kirks side lifting his arm. "Ok, on 3 I'll pull you up. You ready.." Kirk nodded, not wanting to admit that just the very act of McCoy lifting his arm up hurt like hell "right, 1…..2….."

"arrrrgggghhhhhhhhhh" Kirk yelled "you said you were going to go on 3"

"Yeah well, you seem to like unpredictable natures. " Peering into Kirks face McCoy tried to read his friends facial expressions "You alright there kid?"

"Yep, fine" Kirk said, trying not to show those accusing eyes staring at him that actually his back was in agony and his head was spinning "Lets get back to base"

McCoy narrowed his eyes, he had been a doctor and Kirks friend long enough to know when he was hiding something and it didn't take long for him to be proved right as Kirk groaned and dropped back to the ground.

As McCoy just stood over Kirk looking down on him with his annoying "I told you so" face Kirk had to admit defeat. "ok, one small hypo." As McCoy crouched back down to his medkit and prepped the hypo with a safe drug for Jim (goddamn his allergies!) Kirk put his hand out onto his and added "and do try to channel your gentle nature and not…OUCH!" McCoy smiled as he put the hypo back away.


	2. B is for Bio-Hazard

**I hope you enjoyed that first chapter, as I said before most of these will be fairly short one shots.**

 **Again, I don't own Star Trek and any resemblance to any other stories is purely coincidental.**

B is for Bio-Hazard

Kirk sighed, he had been down on the alien planet for almost 16 hours and he was getting bored, tired and hungry. The Enterprise had been tasked with helping the Kwigmar dispose of the waste they had hoarded from their primitive warp engines. The federation had helped them to develop clean warp systems and the final phase was the clean up. Unfortunately the nature of the waste was that it was a biological hazard and therefore it was taking time for the engineering dept from the Enterprise to safely load it into their specially designed waste disposal system and clear it. But finally they were down to the last vat of luminous green muck and frankly Kirk could hardly contain his impatience to get it finished.

He watched as the engineers battled with the heavy container loading it on to the antigrav to be transferred to the disposal. The engineers were also tired and this last one seemed to be giving them bother. With a sigh Kirk walked over and offered them his help, trying to ignore the looks of panic in some of the younger crewmans eyes. I guess its not everyday that the Captain of your starship offers to go and help you with your work.

As they heaved the final container onto the antigrav there was a popping sound and one of the bolts sealing the side of the vat suddenly popped off hitting Kirk in the arm "Shit" he exclaimed as some of the vats contents began to ooze down the side of the container. Luckily the rest of the bolts seemed to be holding and so being extra careful not to touch any leaked waste the finally succeeded in dumping the vat into the disposal system.

With a sigh of relief Kirk ordered his crews to clean up and head back to the ship, something he was doing now. Obviously as Captain, Kirk at least had the Captains prerogative of not having to actually do the final clean up, sitting in the big chair has its benefits he mused as he felt that familiar tingle of the transporters delivering him to the ship. Right now all he wanted was a hot shower, a decent meal and his bed. He was back on duty at 0630 hours tomorrow morning and that seemed to be too close for his liking.

Stepping off the transporter pad he nodded to the crewman and started the walk to the turbolift that would deliver him to his quarters. A quick check in with Spock to let him know he was back and singing off duty and Kirk was walking through his doors.

Sighing with exhaustion Kirk scratched the back of his hand and proceeded to pull of his Starfleet issue boots and uniform before heading to the shower. Running his hands through his blond hair he thought to himself that he couldn't remember the last time he had felt this tired since they had started their deep space mission.

Finishing up his shower and pulling on his underwear and pyjama trousers Kirk walked over to the replicator. Ugh, he felt so tired he swore it was making him feel nauseous. Deciding to forgo eating in favour of his bed he ordered the computer to cut the lights and climbed into the warmth of his sheets, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

McCoy sighed, he wasn't due back on duty until 1100 hours so why on gods green earth was Spock calling him at 0730 hours. Spock knew he was on the late shift today surely, as a doctor he needed his sleep lest he makes a mistake that costs the life of one of his patients.

"What is it Commander?" He groaned into his communicator panel.

"Doctor, have you seen the Captain this morning?"

"No, should I have?"

"The Captain has not shown up on the bridge for duty and it is quite out of character for him. I merely wondered if he had discussed with you any reason why he might be late"

McCoy rubbed his hands over his face, he swore Jim would be the death of him. Resigning himself to the realisation that Spock was going to ask McCoy to go and find Kirk and that meant no more sleep McCoy sighed and touching the button responded to Spock "I'll go and swing by his quarters and pull his lazy behind out of bed"

"Thank you Doctor. Spock out"

Doctor McCoy stood waiting to see if Kirk was going to respond to his doorbell, but there was nothing. Turning to the panel McCoy used his medical override code and Kirks doors slid open.

"Jim?" McCoy called out, searching the dark quarters for any sign of movement. "Computer, lights 40%". As the light level raised McCoys eyes were drawn to the lump in the bed.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. Any chance of you pulling your lazy behind out of bed and actually doing some work today" McCoy called as he walked over to the bed. When no response was forthcoming McCoy lent down and grasping Kirks shoulder turned him onto his back so he could see his friends face. The sight that greeted him made him take a step back. Jim was pale and clammy, his bedsheets were twisted around his sweaty frame and his face didn't register that McCoy was even there let alone that he had just been moved.

"Shit" McCoy hissed. Striding over to the comm panel McCoy called for a medical team to Kirks quarters, then hailed the bridge.

"McCoy to bridge"

"Spock here, have you located the Captain Doctor?"

"Yes. I've found him unconscious in his quarters he's clearly very unwell and I will be transferring him to the medbay shortly."

"Acknowledged Doctor. Please keep me informed of the Captains condition. Spock out"

McCoy turned to see his medical team arriving. With a concerned sigh McCoy set to work giving instruction to his team and eventually Kirk was moved over to the antigrav gurney and led out of his quarters towards medbay.

Kirk lay atop one of the biobeds, his vitals were on the screen above his head. Scanning his friends prone figure McCoy made a mental inventory of the obvious ailments, a temperature causing him to be sweating profusely, his heart rate was elevated, blood pressure elevated, he was unresponsive and gave no stimulai to pain when McCoy had rubbed his sternum attempting to wake him.

It was then that McCoy noticed something else, the back of Kirks right hand was mottled and red. Like he had stuck his hand into a pot of poison ivy. Reaching for his tricorder McCoy scanned the area. "Nurse, give me 10cc of cortisol" he called. "Yes doctor" came the response

"McCoy to Spock"

"Spock here"

"It appears that Jim has been exposed to the waste from Kwigmar. Thankfully it seems to be relatively localised in the area of his body he has come into contact with it. "

"Can you treat him doctor?"

"Of course I can treat him, I'll be starting him on a blood transfusion to clear the biohazard out of his system and treat his symptoms of the infection. "

"How long do you expect him to be in your care doctor"

"A couple of days at least, of course that depends if I can keep him from bolting from the medbay the instant he wakes up"

"Understood Doctor. Spock out"

McCoy turned to arrange the blood transfusion, and gave Jim a hypo to bring down his temperate. His elevated heart rate and BP should follow suit once he stops running a temperature of 41 degrees.

McCoy had spent all day in the medbay with Kirk, not wanting to leave his side despite the fact that his other doctors were more than capable but whenever Kirk was in McCoy was always on edge. Given the mans range of allergies McCoy just felt better being the one treating him.

As he sat on the chair next to Kirks bed going over his notes he heard a groan from his patient. Standing up in time to see the bright azure of his friends eyes beginning to peek out from under his eyelashes, McCoy rested his hand on Kirks chest.

"Hey Jim, you're in medbay. How do you feel?"

"Fine Bones" McCoy snorted, a typical James Kirk response. McCoy was fairly certain Kirk could have lost a limb and he'd still tell you he felt fine. Kirks gaze fell on McCoys face and he let out that lopsided grin that drove McCoy mad.

"Sure kid, well you don't look fine. "

"What happened?" Kirk asked, trying to sit up. He hated laying down like this, felt too vunerable to him. But his friends hands reached onto his shoulders and gently pushed him back onto the bed.

"It looks like you came into contact with some of that bio waste. Sent your temperature through the roof and poisoned your blood. We've given you a blood transfusion so you should start to feel better in the next few hours and we'll keep on top of your temperature with medication. "

"Shit. You're gonna go all hypo happy on me aren't you Bones" Jim winked at his friend

"Me, no" McCoy smiled as he reached round and prodded a hypo to his friends neck "Not happy at all"

Kirk rubbed the side of his neck "That was a cheap shot Bones and you know it"

"Look kid, just do as you're told and you'll be out of here in no time" catching Kirks glance across to the medbays doors McCoy added "and don't even think about trying to escape"

Kirk just sighed. To be honest right now he felt like he wouldn't even be able to hold his head up let alone make for a great escape.

"Try to rest" McCoy said. I'll be back in a bit to check your temperature, and with that McCoy picked up his PADD and headed back to his office.

"Great" Kirk thought to himself "death by boredom" casting his eyes around the medbay he watched as McCoy settled behind his desk, rubbing his eyes and drinking what Kirk guessed was coffee. McCoy looked tired, Kirk wondered what time it was. Just then a nurse came into view "Nurse" he called "what time is it?"

The nurse walked over to Kirk smiling "its 0330 hours Sir, you really should try to sleep"

No wonder McCoy was tired Kirk mused, he guessed it was a fairly sure bet that McCoy had discovered him after he didn't show for his bridge shift yesterday morning which means he's been on duty for almost 24 hours already. Just thinking about it made his eyes feel heavy and he couldn't resist letting them close and he drifted off to sleep.


	3. C is for Captured

**A/N Hey guys, thanks for the follows and favourites. Please feel free to leave any reviews or suggestions of what you might like to see for the next letters and I'll do my best to accommodate what I can.**

 **As always I don't own Start Trek etc and any similarity to other stories is purely coincidental.**

C is for Captured

His head ached like a group of Gorn had been stampeding through his skull, Kirk groaned and opened his eyes. The room was sparse, white walls, white floor. To his left was a set of sliding doors and the lights from the ceiling were bright, too bright.

Kirk pulled at his wrists, they were manacled to the wall and the weight of his arms was causing the cold metal to rub against his wrists. Laying on the floor on the opposite side of the room was Lieutenant Uhura, her red dress and black hair in stark contrast to the whiteness of the floor. Kirk was relieved to see that she did not appear to be restrained in any way, small mercies. He guessed his captors had decided he was more of a risk than she was, they clearly hadn't had dealings with Uhura and her temper before.

"Uhura" he whispered. Kirk didn't want to talk too loud in case any one was listening outside the doors, but he wanted to check that his officer was alive. "Uhura" he whispered again slightly louder. At this Uhura began to stir, Kirk let out a small sigh of relief. Uhura raised her head off the ground and rubbed her face with her hand, she felt like she had the worlds worst hangover.

"Captain" she gasped when she noticed Kirk's position manacled to the wall. "Are you alright?" She asked getting to her feet and crossing the room to her Captains side.

"I'm fine Lieutenant, are you ok?" Uhura could see the concern in her Captains eyes, he may be a bit of a wild card but his concern for the wellbeing of his crew was always genuine and heartfelt.

"Yes Captain I'm fine. Where are we?"

"No idea, what's the last thing you remember?" Kirk asked wondering if her recollection of events were any better than his own fuzzy memories.

Uhura wrinkled up her nose whilst she tried to wrack her brains for what had happened, Kirk couldn't help but smile at the expression "I don't know, I remember getting in the transport after the negotiations. The doors closed, and..." Uhura rubbed her face with her hands like she was trying to wake herself up to more a sound recollection "I think I remember something coming through the vents?"

Kirk nodded, that pretty much tracked with what he remembered. Clearly they had been gassed with some kind of airborne sedative.

There was a click and a hiss and the doors slid open to revel 3 of the aliens from the planet they were on. The first who entered the room was around 5ft 11". His hair was made up from grey feathers and his skin had a pinkish hue to it. He was smartly dressed and walked with an air of grace and aristocracy. The second alien to enter was dressed much the same, however his hair was bright red feathers and his skin was darker. His eyes were almost black, Kirk couldn't help but draw comparisons with the jungle parrots of earth. Finally the last alien entered. He was significantly taller and broader than the others, his clothing was much more basic and he walked like his limbs were heavy. His feathers were brown and white and his skin was dark and scarred. Honestly he looked like a scary eagle had sprouted arms and legs.

As the trio walked further in to the room Uhura moved to place herself between them and Kirk, her arms held out as if to protect him from their visitors.

"Good morning Captain" The first alien had spoken and nodded to Kirk "Lieutenant " another nod, this time in Uhuras direction.

"I'm not sure good is the vernacular I would use to describe this " Kirk responded. "I demand that you release us and return us to our ship. Kidnapping two Starfleet Officers is a big mistake"

The first alien visibly bristled at the tone with which Kirk had spoken to him, Uhura felt herself tense as she prepared to defend her Captain. Then the alien relaxed and smiled.

"Captain, I will absolutely return you to your ship. I have no intention of keeping you here, I have no issue with Starfleet. But first I need some information from you" Kirk tilted his head at this, what on earth could they want from him that would justify kidnapping him.

The alien continued " Captian my name is Miku, this is Azra" He gestured to the red feathered alien "and this is Tei" another gesture this time to the giant eagle alien. "We are from the Shodan clan, you met with our opponents the Tacqui clan yesterday" The alien stopped talking as if waiting for Kirk to respond but he stayed quiet. He always found it best to let people talk in these kind of situations (and damn if he didn't find himself in too many of these situations.)

" The Tacqui may govern this planet now, but they are no good for our world. During their negotiations with you and your federation I know that they provide you with the code to deactivate their weapons, as a kind of insurance to show they are serious to keep the peace with you. Pathetic weak idiots that they are. Their gesture of trust will get this planet conquered"

It was all becoming clear to Kirk now, Miku wanted the codes, to be honest Kirk hadn't paid them much attention. Sure he had found it really peculiar to be given them, most planets didn't just freely give up their defence codes willy nilly but he had found it to be of great significance to the Tacqui to show that they trusted the Federation in their alliance as with these codes the Federation could essentially shut down all their offensive weapons capability.

Kirk pulled himself up straight "You know I won't give you those codes" he responded defiantly.

Miku smiled, he then turned his attention to Uhura "Tei, I wonder if you might escort Uhura to one side so that I can talk with her Captain"

AS Tei approached Uhura she tensed and her body language clearly showed that she was ready to fight. Kirk couldn't risk his officer getting hurt in an attempt to protect him and as Tei made to reach for Uhuras upper arm Kirk instructed her to go with him. Tei guided Uhura to the opposite wall and stood next to her as Miku approached Kirk.

Miku set his face inches from Kirk's, Kirk thought he smelt like fruit punch. "Captain, you will give me those codes. I will use them to cripple the Tacqui and the Shodan will take control of the government and will turn this planet into a force to be reckoned with. I will make us so strong even the Klingons will tremble in our wake. " Mikus hand reached up and grabbed Kirk's chin, holding him eye to eye with Miku "If you do not give me those codes now be assured, we have means with which to make you talk. Do yourself and your Officer a favour Captain and give me those codes now"

Kirk narrowed his eyes and stared straight into Mikus shining eyes "No" he stated firmly before yanking his chin out of Mikus grip.

Miku stepped back, and gestured to the silent Azra. Azra strode towards Captain Kirk, Uhura watching from behind felt herself holding her breath. What was he going to do to make Kirk talk. She admired his strength but she knew that McCoy often accused Kirk of having a death wish and right now she hoped that wish wouldn't come true.

Azra removed a small round device from his pocket and moved to place it on Kirk's temple. But Kirk moved his head away, unfortunately the fact that his arms were secured to the wall behind him meant that he had nowhere to go and Azra easily caught his head and pushed the device onto his skin.

Azra moved back again to stand next to Miku "Last chance Captain Kirk, give me the codes" Miku said as he drew a small item out of his inside jacket pocket. Kirk just stared at him "Very well" Miku pressed a button on his device and Kirk suddenly felt like someone was drilling into the side of his head. He didn't want to give these damned feather heads the satisfaction of seeing him scream and he bit his lip in an effort to remain silent.

Uhura watched as Kirk screwed up his face in pain. He didn't make a sound though, she knew her stubborn Captain wouldn't let their captors see any weakness if he could help it.

Miku lowered the device he held and Kirk visibly sagged as the pain in his head subsided. Miku turned behind him to where Uhura and Tei stood, and with a nod of his head Tei left Uhuras side and approached Kirk. Kirk's eyes roamed upwards "Damn this feather head is huge" He thought to himself trying to pull his own protesting body up to full height. Without so much as a flicker of an expression Tei punched Kirk in the stomach, followed by a left hook to the head, and then a right hook. Another punch to the stomach and Kirk felt like he was going to lose his stomach contents. Kirk wanted to ball up, protect his head and stomach but he couldn't. The most he could do was try to lift his knee to slow down the chance of any stomach punches coming. But they didn't stop, punch after punch rained down on him. Kirk felt blood bursting from his nose and mouth. His eyes we starting to swell, he was gasping for breath. He thought he heard someone calling his name but he couldn't be sure as the darkness took him.

"STOP IT STOP IT" Uhura screamed. She had tried to run to Kirk but Azra had held her back, arms pinned behind her. "Please, you said you would return us to the enterprise. You won't get any codes if you kill him" she implored to Miku. But Miku just grinned and turning to her said "Sometimes you have to soften the seed before you can utilise its potential"

Miku gestured to Azra and Tei and with a nod to Uhura they turned and left the room. The doors sliding shut behind them and locking with a click. Uhura rushed to Kirk's side straight away pressing her fingers into his neck to check for a pulse and sighing with relief when she felt it there. Trying to support his weight to stop the manacles damaging his wrists even further she called to him, "Captain, Captain come on" A groan escaped from Kirk's lips and Uhura smiled as the bright blue of Kirk's eyes appeared as he struggled to open them. The bright lights shone in his eyes

"Uhura" He whispered "Are you ok?" Uhura couldn't help but let out a little laugh. Kirk had just been beaten to within an inch of his life and his first sentence after was to check that she was alright.

"I'm fine Captain, are you?"

"Yeah sure, I've taken worse beatings in a bar fight" Kirk turned his head and spat out some of the blood that was starting to pool in the back of his throat.

"What are we going to do?" Uhura asked, releasing Kirk to the stability of his own feet. It didn't escape Kirk's notice that her voice shook with the obvious emotion of witnessing what had just happened. For all her bolshy attitude Uhura was a gentle soul, violence wasn't something she took to easily.

"I'm not giving them the codes, fuck, I can't even remember the codes to give. I gave the PADD with them on to Spock anyway"

Seeing Uhura looking so worried Kirk felt for her "hey Nyota look at me, we're going to be fine. Spock knows we are missing, I bet they're looking for us right now. We just need to hang on, can you do that"

Uhura nodded "But can you? I doubt that was the last beating they have planned for you"

"Ppppffff, don't worry about me. I can take it" Kirk tried to reassure her "Just promise me you won't put yourself in danger trying to help me. I can take a few punches and this crazy head splitting device but I couldn't stand to see them hurting you"

Uhura nodded, peering up to the device still attached to Kirk's temple she wondered what it was. Feeling around it with her finger tips she gave it a gentle tug but it was stuck fast.

Kirk had lost count of how many hours had passed. Uhura was asleep next to him on the floor, he couldn't sleep (unconsciousness doesn't count) as the minute he dozed off the weight of his body dragging him down made the manacles cut into his wrists. His shoulders were starting to ache from the position he was in and his stomach was churning, obviously upset at being punched so much and ingesting the blood from his mouth.

The door clicked and slid open again. Kirk tapped Uhura with his boot to wake her as Miku and Tei walked in again. Uhura climbed to her feet and again positioned herself in front of Kirk. She pressed her back into his front, she'll be damned if she was going to let this happen again, she didn't care what Kirk had said.

Miku just grinned, reached into his pocket and pulled out the device again. With a quick press of the button Kirk's head felt like it would explode again. Another tap on the button and the intensity increased. Uhura spun round, putting her hands on either side of Kirk's face she implored with him to stay with her. His face screwed up in agony, another click of the button and this time Kirk screamed. He couldn't help it, the pain was too much. He couldn't think straight, he could feel Uhura touching his face, she was saying something to him but he couldn't hear her and then just like that it stopped.

"The codes Captain, give me the codes NOW" Miku yelled. Kirk couldn't focus, his head was aching, his stomach was trying to eject its contents.

Tei stalked towards them and with a shove Uhura was pushed out of the way and he was back punching Kirk in the face. "No, please" Uhura screamed. Just then all hell broke loose. The sliding doors were blasted inwards and through the smoking hole streamed several figures.

As Tei stopped punching, Kirk tried to make sense of what was happening. He could see more of the feathered aliens armed and behind them the distinctive red of Starfleet Security and then finally blue, the blessed blue shirt of Commander Spock . Suddenly Tei's hand whipped out and grasped his big meaty hand around Kirk's throat. Kirk tried to breathe, but no air would get through. He heard shouting and the sound of phaser fire and then the darkness took hold of him again and Jim wondered if this was it.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The noise woke Kirk from his slumber, he wondered what it was. Surely heaven didn't beep? Maybe this was hell, and he was doomed to spend all eternity listening to that beep. Slowly more sounds joined the beep, he swore he could hear talking, footsteps, a gentle hum and with that his eyes sprang open panic gripping him for a moment as he went to leap up.

"Woah woah there kid"

That voice, Kirk knew that voice. Forcing his eyes to focus he saw the blue shirt and the face of his friend Leonard "Bones" McCoy. McCoy had leant down and pushed Kirk's shoulders back on to the bio bed.

"How are you feeling Jim?" He asked as he glanced up at the screen above the bio bed checking Kirk's vitals

"Like I went 10 rounds with an army of Klingons. Is Uhura ok?"

"She's fine Jim"

Kirk tried to sit up again, he hated lying flat and having people talk down to him. McCoy seeing his Captains discomfort reached for the bed controls and slowly raised the head end sitting Kirk up.

"That was quite the beating you took" McCoy said, passing his scanner over Kirk "you've been out for 4 days. I had to repair your liver and your spleen. Fix a broken eye socket and remove that device from your head"

"eh, I've had worse" Kirk shrugged. McCoy just rolled his eyes "so I'm good to go then" Kirk said making to get off the bed

"Not so fast kid. I want to keep you a couple more days, just to check and then we'll talk"

Kirk sighed, it was always another couple of days.


	4. D is for Dislocation

**Hey everyone, thanks for the follows and favourites. Hope everyone is enjoying the stories. Just a reminder that I have zero medical knowledge so this may well be totally incorrect procedure speaking.**

D is for Dislocation

Shore leave was meant to be fun, a time for the crew to unwind, breath some fresh unfiltered oxygen and generally reconnect with ground. The enterprise had been on shore leave on Earth for the last 4 days, most of the crew enjoying their downtime whilst the Enterprise was given its routine maintenance checks and restocked.

However, it wasn't quite going to plan for one member of the crew.

Captain Kirk winced as he walked into the Starfleet Medbay at headquarters, he wasn't entirely surprised to see his good friend McCoy there assisting. McCoy never was one for extended periods of inactivity and since his passion was medicine (especially when it was on solid ground) he would always seek out some shifts at HQ.

McCoy looked up and sighed, why wasn't he surprised to see Kirk walking into the room with a dumb grin on his face whilst he held his obviously dislocated left arm across his body.

"Hey Bones" Kirk called out. Truth be told he was trying to act like the pain was minimal but in reality it hurt like a bitch but the Captain of the Enterprise surely can't show any weakness.

"Jim, what did you do this time" McCoy placed a hand behind Kirks back and led him to one of the bio beds.

As Kirk sat down he worked hard to keep the pained expression off his face "Oh, tried my hand at a bit of white water rafting. It was awesome!"

"Ah-huh" McCoy replied whilst he scanned his tricorder over Kirks shoulder. "Well luckily you haven't done any significant damage. You've just popped your shoulder joint out of its socket. " McCoy signalled to one of the nurses to come over as he got Kirk to lay back on the bio bed.

"So Bones, what magical treatment have you got up your sleeve for this one" Kirk teased, that glint of cheek in his eye that drove MCoy to distraction.

"Oh, nothing magical Jim" McCoy responded as the nurse came over with a blanket in her arms.

"I'm dislocated not cold" Kirk pointed out.

"Just shut up and let me fix you up so you can get the hell out of here and leave me to treat some real patients"

McCoy took the sheet and opened it up then scrunching it up he threaded one end under Kirks dislocated upper arm, folding it over. The nurse took hold of Kirk from the other side of the bed, reaching over to place her hands on Kirks far hip.

"I usually like to buy a pretty lady a drink before she gets to feel me up you know" Kirk winked

"Oh for gods sake man, your arm is hanging off how about you leave the flirting" McCoy wrapped the ends of the sheet around his hands "Now take a deep breath"

"Wait, what ...OOOOOWWWWWWWW" with a clunk McCoy had used the sheet as traction and popped Kirks shoulder back in to place with a satisfying clunk "a bit more of a warning would have been nice"

"Don't be such an infant" McCoy had to try hard to suppress a smile, his friend was a wonderful man but considering the scrapes he got himself into could be such a baby when it came to medical treatment. "Hold still"

"Mother fucker !" Kirk cursed as McCoy stabbed a hypo into his neck. "What was that for?"

"Pain relief you big baby. Now watch your language around my nurses will you" McCoy couldn't help but have a lopsided smile spread across his face. "You're all set Captain Kirk, now bugger off"

Kirk sat up and hopped off the bio bed, he stood straight and rotated his shoulder around testing the doctors handiwork. Noticing a group of nurses watching him he gave his biceps a little bit of a flex, McCoy sighed next to him "What" Kirk grinned "just giving the ladies what they want"

With a final wink back to the nurses Kirk strode past McCoy "see you later Bones' he said giving the doctors shoulder a friendly slap "have a great day!"


	5. E is for Earthquake

**Wow guys, thanks for the great reviews and follows and favourites, makes me happy to see people are enjoying my stories. I really appreciate the suggestions and will do what I can.**

 **As always I don't own Star Trek ..blah...blah**

 **As requested**

E is for Earthquake

It was so hot, goddamnit was too fucking hot! Kirk could feel the sweat building under the collar of his Starfleet uniform. Kirk wasn't a stranger to hot weather, he grew up in Iowa which had its fair share of hot summers and Starfleet Academy was in San Francisco, and he had undertaken many a physical exam in the hot temperatures there but this...this was off the scale hot.

Kirk looked around at the small team he had bought with him for this expedition. Like himself Chekov also seemed to be feeling the heat, his hair had curled in the humidity and beads of sweat glistened on his forehead. Annoyingly Sulu seemed to not be phased, damn Kirk could barely see a sheen on the officers forehead and he was stalking through the jungle way ahead of the dragging feet of Kirk and Chekov.

"Sir" Sulu called back "I think we've found it"

Oh thank the heavens for that Kirk thought to himself, he couldn't wait to get this damned mission over and done with and get back to the climate controlled Enterprise and have a cool shower.

"Thank you Mr Sulu. " Kirk approached the area Sulu was scanning with his tricorder. It didn't look all that interesting to him. A small entrance just about big enough to crawl through hidden amongst the tree trunks and vines of the jungle. "Right Chekov we'll go in and find this artefact asap, Sulu you stay here and try not to get eaten by any alien jungle creatures whilst we're gone"

"Aye Sir" came the response in stereo as the officers stood on either side of him responded in unison.

Dropping to his knees Kirk crawled into the tunnel and was relieved to find it was several degrees cooler than the jungle outside. Chekov followed behind, his slightly smaller frame moving easily in the tunnel.

After what felt like forever, and with his knees and palms protesting Kirk rounded a bend in the tunnel to find an amazing wide cavern. Climbing out the tunnel Kirk and Chekov stood and stretched whilst looking around. The walls had pictographs drawn all over them, the roof glistened with what looked like green glass. Somewhere above there must have been an air vent to the surface as sunlight was glinting off the colours in the cave and giving them natural light to see by.

"KpacoTa" Chekov remarked

"Pardon me?"

"oh, errr. Vow, zis place is astonishing"

Kirk nodded, he walked around the space which was easily as large as the Enterprise bridge and assessed the area. "I don't see any artifact, do you Chekov?"

Chekov spun himself around "No sir"

Damnit, Kirk cursed to himself. So much for getting this over and done quickly. Looks like they had a treasure hunt on their hands.

Sulu stood outside the cave leaning against one of the tree trunks. The breeze was giving a slight ripple in the tree branches. He watched as a small blue gecko like creature made to crawl up a tree opposite him. Just then he felt movement in the ground beneath him. Subtle at first but then it intensified to the point where Sulu couldn't keep his balance. Falling to the ground he tried to covere his head from the branches falling as trees were shaking out of their rooted positions.

"Sulu to Kirk, Captain can you hear me? Are you alright?"

No answer

"Chekov, do you read me" Still nothing. It felt like the jungle was starting to fall down around him and all Sulu could do was curl up into a ball and try to protect himself. Finally after what felt like hours but had probably been just minutes the ground stopped. Sulu unfolded himself from his protective ball and shook himself off, surveying the area he could see fallen trees all around. Trying his communicator he tried to raise Kirk again, but still nothing. Then his communicator let out a beep " _Enterprise to away team, can you read me"_

"Sulu here, I read you Commander"

 _"is everybody alright? Our sensors picked up seismic activity in your region"_

"I'm fine commander but the Captain and Chekov were in the temple when the earthquake hit and I can't make contact with them. I need help sending down immediately."

 _"Acknowledged Lieutenant, I will send down a shuttle with a rescue team. Please keep trying new to make contact with the Captain. Spock out"_

Kirk groaned and coughed trying to clear the dust that had made its way into his lungs

"Chekov he called out, looking for his younger crewman" No answer. Pushing himself up to his knees Kirk brushed the debris out of his hair and surveyed the area. The cavern they were in was now littered with fallen rocks and the green glass has smashed creating a floor that was just asking to slice a person every which way. "CHEKOV" Kirk called again, it was then that he heard a small cough and a groan. Kirk climbed to his feet and made his way across the debris following the sound. Eventually he found Chekov laying on his front, the back of his head had a large gash in it and bright red blood was oozing from the wound. Kirk gently cleared the rubble off Chekov and rolled him onto his side "Chekov, can you hear me?" Concern was evident in Kirks face. The kid was barely into his 20's, and had already faced more dangerous situations than your average person.

"Keptin " Kirk breathed a sigh of relief

"Chekov are you ok"

Chekov pushed himself up to a siting position "I think so Sir" he ran his hands through his now matted hair wincing as he hit the cut at the back.

Kirk pulled off his gold top leaving him in his black undershirt ,and held it against the wound "here, press down on this" Chekov nodded and replaced the Captains hand on his head with his own. Kirk flipped open his communicator "Kirk to Sulu" and was relieved to hear the response acknowledging his call from the other officer "Are you ok out there?"

 _"I'm fine Captain, you?"_

"We're fine Mr Sulu, Chekov has a nasty bash to his head though so we need to get out of here"

" _Acknowledged. Unfortunately that may not be so easy, the earthquake collapsed the entrance to the temple cavern. I've reported to Spock and he's sending down a rescue team but it make be some time before we can reach you. "_

Shit! Kirk cursed to himself, "OK Mr Sulu. Keep me apprised and we'll just sit tight. "

 _"Yes Sir"_

Kirk flipped his communicator shut, and sighed. Looks like that nice cool shower was still going to be a long way off. Settling himself on the ground next to Chekov he sighed. Why did nothing ever go to plan with him, did other starship Captains have to go through the same level of shit as he seems to find himself in? Looking over at Chekov Kirk wondered, and not for the first time, why his crew remained with him. They could request transfer to a different ship, ride out the rest of their career in the safety of the USS Bradbury or the USS Hood.

Kirk was shook (literally) from his musings by the ground starting to shake again. "CHEKOV AFTERSHOCK" Kirk yelled as more of the cavern began to fall down around them. With no thought for himself Kirk threw himself over Chekov, pushing him to the ground and shielding the young mans body with his own. As the world seemed to collapse around them Kirk couldn't help but cry out. Rocks were hitting him and he did his best to keep Chekovs head covered. Until finally everything went still, and quiet ...and dark.

 **A/N - you know when you know where you want to go with a story but can't quite work out how you are going to get there. Well that's me right now. I've got it in my head, just trying to work it out. Please bare with me folks, I promise we'll be getting to some good Kirk Whump. I just really think that Kirk shows a real caring attitude towards his crew I want to try to get that across as well. Plus I'm kind of enjoying pairing him up with various members of the crew and seeing where it goes.**


	6. E is for Earthquake pt2

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and follows again. So this is part 2 of the Earthquake story, I hope it'll work. It's pretty late here but I wanted to try to get it finished. Apparently my one shots are pretty long hahahaha.**

E is for Earthquake part 2

Chekov could feel a heavy weight on his back, he tried to twist to see what it was, that's when he noticed the hand sat above his head. It took his brain a moment to process what he was seeing and feeling. The weight on his back was the body of his Captain, and his Captain was not moving. Panic gripped Chekovs chest like a vice, suddenly he felt alone.

Chekov pushed and eased himself out from under Kirks still body, taking a deep breath once the weight of Kirk was off him Chekov took a moment to assess the situation. Rocks and debris were everywhere, the floor was littered with the shards of broken glass, he couldn't even see the entrance to the tunnel they had crawled through.

Chekov reached for Kirk and as he lay his hands on the back of Kirks head he could feel the stickiness of blood, not unlike his own head wound. Turning Kirk onto his back Chekov felt for a pulse at Kirks neck and was relieved to find one, he noticed the gentle rise and fall of his chest and breathed a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't stuck down here with a dead Captain. Continuing to assess Kirks form Chekov could see blood seeping out of the captains uniform on his legs, shifting himself down to position himself next to Kirks legs Chekov used a piece of the broken glass to slice open Kirks trouser leg. He couldn't help the cry that escaped his lips. Kirks leg was a bloody mess, it had obviously been hit hard by the falling debit, his lower leg was bent at a funny angle and Chekov could see the white of bone flashing through the gash. Kirks leg looked like it had been torn open, the sides of his skin flapped uselessly on either side of the wound.

Chekov pulled his own blood stained gold tshirt from his body and held it against the leg wound, using the sleeves to tie it tightly around the wound. As he did so he heard a whimper come from his Captain, sliding back up to Kirks head he watched at Kirks head lulled from side to side as he tried to will himself back to conciousness. His eyelids fluttered and rolled as he fought to open them.

"Keptin, Keptin can you hear me" Chekov carefully rubbed his fist against Kirks sternum, a move he had learned in his basic human first aid training. Kirk reacted to the pain but still didn't open his eyes "come on Keptin open your eyes please" but Kirk had stopped moving again. Chekov once again found relief at locating a pulse and respiration but he knew he needed to get help. He had lost his own communicator but luckily Kirks was still attached to his belt.

"Chekov to Sulu, Sulu can you read me"

 _'I read you Chekov, are you guys ok?"_

"I'm ok, but the Keptin is unconscious and seriously vounded. We need to get him out of here and fast"

there was a long silence before Sulu's voice came back over the communicator, the worry and concern evident India voice _"I'm working on it Chekov. A shuttle is on its way down to us, although they'll have to hike like we did. Transporters are still not effective in this atmosphere. We may be able to come up with a remedy for that...I hope. In the meantime we're going to try to find a way to you guys"_

"Acknowledged. Lieutenant, there is sunlight making its vay into this place, maybe there is a vay to access us from above?" Chekov knew that it was unlikely they would be able to get access via the original tunnel. Even if they managed to clear the debris the Captains condition just did not make negotiating the confines of that tunnel easily likely. "

" _Good thinking Chekov, we'll scout it out and see what we can do. "_

Chekov sat back on his heels, there wasn't much more he could do now except wait to see if they would be rescued. Passing his eyes back over his Captains still form he found himself wishing that he could see the bright azure blue of Kirks eyes right now, somehow they always seem to convey a sense that he knew what he was doing, even when Chekov suspected he was flying by the seat of his pants.

...

McCoy traipsed through the uncomfortably hot jungle with the rest of the team which consisted of Montgomery Scott, and a couple of engineers, plus Nurse Chapel. All of them were sweating buckets, "a freaking jungle" he thought to himself " only Jim Kirk could manage to get himself trapped and injured in a freaking 50 degree hell hole jungle."

He looked up to the sound of Scotty calling to Sulu, apparently they had reached the entrance to the temple that Kirk and Chekov were trapped in. He caught up just as Sulu was explaining that Chekov thought they might be able to reach the team from above.

"Aye, that might work. But we got to be careful, cannae risk bringing more of the ceiling down on their heads. " Scotty was sweating more than McCoy thought it was even possible for a person to sweat, clearly the Scotsman wasn't coping in the heat any more than he was.

"Have we got contact with Captain Kirk" McCoy asked as he approached Sulu. Sulu's downcast expression and hesitation in his response did not give McCoy confidence

"Yes Doctor, we have contact with Ensign Chekov"

"and the Captain?"

"I'm afraid he's been injured Sir and last I heard was still unconscious"

"Well that's just fucking typical isn't it, right then all you clever people here need to find me a way to the Captain and work fast. "

"Aye Sir"

...

Chekov checked the rudimentary bandage he had made on Kirks leg, it was already becoming saturated with blood. His own head wound had clotted and aside from the almighty headache he was nursing he wasn't too worse for wear. He checked Kirks pulse for the hundredth time, still there. Just as he pushed a tendril of hair away from the Captains forehead he felt Kirks head move under his hand "Keptin, can you hear me?" Chekov moved to his knees and peered into Kirks face, it was pale and clammy.

Kirks blue eyes suddenly sprang open, their brightness shining in the sunshine from the ceiling "Chekov?"

"Aye sir"

Kirk tried to sit up but as soon as he lifted his head off the ground everything began to swim and he had to drop it back down "Ugh, why is the room spinning. It's no fun when it's not the by product of a great night out"

Chekov grinned, even as just an Ensign he had heard the stories of Kirks nights out (mostly courtesy of Uhura) "Don't move Captain, you hit your head and you've hurt your leg pretty bad"

Errrr Ensign, can we just clarify, I didn't hit my head. This bloody cave hit me! How is your head Ensign, still thinking?"

"It's fine sir. The rest of the team are at the entrance and are finding a way to get us out"

Kirk wanted to reassure Chekov that now the team were there they would be fine, but suddenly he found himself struggling to formulate word. His stomach started doing somersaults and his head felt like it was trying to crack into two. With a sudden shift Kirk turned himself away from Chekov and lost his stomach contents all over the floor, with every cough his head wanted to explode but he stomach kept churning out its contents till there was nothing left. Just as he was getting the last of it out he became aware of the sensation of somebody rubbing circle on his back. Sighing Kirk turned back and lay his head down on the ground. His eyes met Chekovs and he saw the young Ensign had a look of concern written all over his face. Kirk couldn't help but think how goddamned young he looked.

"I'm fine Chekov, honestly"

"Aye Keptin" sitting back on his bottom Chekov rubbed his face with his hands. They were littered with tiny scrapes and cuts from the shards of glass on the ground but this didn't worry him. What was worrying him was that his Captain clearly wasn't fine and there was nothing he could do about it. As they sat in silence Chekov noted with horror that Kirks eyes were closing again, and with that Chekov suddenly found himself alone again. Giving in to the exhaustion he lay back onto the floor and allowed his own eyes to close. Resting his head on his arms he fell into a dreamless sleep.

...

"CHEKOV, CHEKOV CAN YOU HEAR ME? CAPTAIN KIRK?"

Chekov was sure he could hear someone calling his name, forcing his eyes to open he looked up

"CHEKOV"

"I hear you"

"LOOK UP"

Chekov turned to where the sound was coming from above his head, a small hole had appeared and sunlight would have flooded through if not for the head blocking it. McCoys head.

"WE CANT OPEN THIS UP ANY FURTHER, THERE BUT MR SCOTT THINKS HE CAN RIG PATTERN ENHANCERS TO SEND DOWN TO YOU TO BEAM YOU OUT. HOW IS KIRK?'

Chekov glanced down at Kirks still form, he was soaked in sweat, he skin was so pale it was almost blue and his breaths were ragged. "He doesn't look good doctor."

"OK CHEKOV, IM GOING TO PASS DOWN MT MEDICAL TRICODER AND A HYPOSPRAY."

Chekov stood and reached out for the items McCoy dropped down the hall. Using the tricorder he called the readings out to the doctor "temperature is 41 degrees, heart rate in tachycardic, and respiration is slow. He's showing concussion and he's broken his leg"

McCoy sighed, this was serious. 'RIGHT ENSIGN, GIVE HIM THE HYPO, ITS PAIN RELIEF AND SHOULD BRING DOWN HIS TEMPERATURE. HANG TIGHT, MR SCOTT IS WORKING ON THOSE PATTERN ENHANCERS WONT BE LONG NOW. "

Chekov closed the tricorder, he felt relieved that the doctor was above him telling him what to do, but honestly he just wished he was down here with him. It was no secret how close Kirk and McCoy were and Chekov didn't want to be the one holding the life of the doctors best friend in his hands. Pushing the hypo spray into Kirks neck he pressed the trigger and released the medicine into the Captains blood stream.

...

"Doctor, we've din it"

"What?' McCoy was burst from his daydreaming by the excited yell of the Chief Engineer.

"The pattern enhancers, they're ready. Just need to pass 'em down the hole and get Chekov to position them"

"Well get on with it then man!"

...

Chekov hadn't felt so much joy and elation as he did when he felt himself materialise on the transporter pad of the Enterprise. It's climate controlled environment was blissful, but before he had the chance to revel in it he was ushered out the way as medics from the sickbay rushed on to the pad. Turning Chekov saw Kirk lying on the pad next to where he had rematerialised. He was ashen and didn't react when he was lifted onto the antigravity gurney and rushed off. Shortly after the transporter buzzed again and McCoy materialised and rushed off, shouting out for Chekov to follow him.

In sick bay it was a hive of activity, nurses ran around attending to their various responsibilities. McCoy stood over Kirk scanning every inch of him "He needs surgery on that leg, if we don't sort it quickly infection will set in. Nurse Chapel please prep him whilst I deal with Ensign Chekov"

Chekov allowed himself to be led to one of the bio beds at the back of the sickbay, he couldn't tear his eyes away from Kirk until he was away in the surgical bay.

McCoy started wiping the dried blood and muck from Chekovs head wound "Don't worry kid he'll be fine, the Captain is made of tough stuff"

McCoy entered the surgical bay after getting himself cleaned up and prepped to perform. He was momentarily halted at the sigh that greeted him. Kirk was stripped down to his underwear and laid face down on the table. His leg wound on the back of his calve was in the middle of being cleaned and Ionised by one of his nurses, another nurse was attending to the head wound. McCoy approached the table and laid his hand on Kirks back, heat radiating off him McCoy gently tapped him "I got you kid"

...

Noise, there was so much noise. Beeping, and whispers, footsteps and conversations. It took Kirk a minute to realise where he was, gradually one voice stood out amoungst the cacophony of noises "Jim, Jim I need you to open your eyes now kid. Come on you lazy S.O.B open your damned eyes"

"Ouch Bones, not so loud" Kirk teased as he forced his eyes to open "I was having such a wonderful , an Orion girl and ..."

"Yeah, keep the rest of that story to yourself kid." McCoy said as he reached to the controls to raise the head end of Kirks bed. He knew Kirk hated laying flat on his back and being talked down to "Goddamn it Jim, are you ever going to go on an away mission and not have it end with me having to save your ass"

"But where would the fun in that be" Kirk tired to keep his voice light, belaying the pains that shot through his head and the feeling of needing to empty his stomach as his head was raised. He could feel a large bandage on his leg and another on the back of his head. "So can I go"

" For peats sake, your like a Colt trying to bolt from his enclosure. No Jim you can't go, forgetting the fact that I had to sew your leg and your head back together you are currently rocking a temperature to rival that of that frecklng jungle and until we have that stable and your pain management under control you will be staying here"

"But Bones, I feel fine...honestl..." Kirk couldn't even finish his sentence before his stomach followed up on its earlier threat and rejected its contents. Throwing his head over the end of the bed a nurse just managed to grab a bowl and thrust it under Jim's chin before he lost his stomach bile.

Once he was finished coughing the nurse handed Kirk a wipe and took the bowl away. Kirk laid his head back on the bed and caught the judging eyes of his best friend

"You're fine huh" McCoy sniggered, squeezing Kirks shoulder and walking off to his office without turning back he called to his friend "you're my property until further notice, deal with it. "

 **Well there we are guys, it's finished. I hope you liked it. Any suggestions for other letters is most welcome. Please review and follow.**


	7. F is for Frank

**Hey anyone who is still reading this. Sorry for the delay in posting this next chapter but here in England we actually had hot weather this weekend which is rare so spent the weekend out enjoying it with the family.**

 **So we're up to F, I mulled over what I wanted to do with this one. Had a great suggestion to try and I do like to try to use what people ask to see, but also had an idea myself so I hope this is ok.**

F is for Frank

Kirk enjoyed not having any major missions to go on, sometimes it was nice to just return to Earth and get involved in life at Starfleet HQ. He was assisting in training the 3rd year cadets in space flight manoeuvres, a course he always excelled at when he was a cadet.

The cadets in this course were learning to pilot vessels larger than a shuttle in dangerous manoeuvres, on this occasion they were using a small passenger transport shuttle, it was still a fairly short distance vessel but big enough to carry dozens of passengers. Being larger its ability to execute tight routines was limited and it was important that the cadets learnt how to do this safely.

Kirk was on the final day of training. He had 4 Cadets in his group. Cadet Hiles was the squadron leader, she was a petite brunette human but had the attitude of a woman who knew what she wanted and she was a strong leader. The rest of the squadron obviously looked up to her. Then there was Cadet Storock, a Vulcan. What can you say about a Vulcan, he was a stickler for the rules but was incredibly smart; Cadet Keynes a human male. Tall, stocky and perhaps a bit too cocky (truth be told he reminded Kirk of himself back in the day) and finally Cadet Triss a human female. She always appeared to be slightly terrified whenever Kirk spoke to her, he didn't understand why, she was more than confident in what she was doing and would pass his class with out any issues.

Kirk had instructed Hiles to bring the shuttle in to dock at Mars Oribiter, being a larger vessel it required more precision to get it safely to the docking port as you had to rely more on the sensor readings than the much better line of sight you can get in a smaller shuttle.

As they finished their approach an alarm went off on the console, "Sir, we have a panel opened in the back" Keynes informed Kirk. Kirk approached the console and checked the reading, it did indeed show that somewhere a panel had come open in the passenger quarters. Not wanting to delay their docking over something so minor Kirk instructed the cadets to continue with their docking whilst he went back to check the panel. Most likely someone had accidentally hit the controls to release it, easily done on these old vessels every control was so damn touchy.

"30 seconds to docking, all officers to their posts" Hiles announced, her voice confident in the instructions "clearance received from Mars Orbiter, final approach"

Kirk confident that his squadron had it under control ducked out the door and headed back into passenger quarters, there was indeed an engineering access panel that had popped open. Kirk reached down and shut it firmly to ensure that it was unlikely to open again, and before he had the chance to straighten up he was bought to attention by alarms blaring and screams erupting from the cockpit.

Turning on his heel he raced back to the doors, he could see smoke and feel heat. Running headlong into the glass doors he was horrified when they didn't open. Peering into the cockpit he could see it on fire, all his cadets were in there. Grabbing his comm of his belt he tried to reach Mars orbiter control but it was dead. Suddenly a figure banged against the doors, it was Triss, she was panicked and hammering on the doors. Behind her was just a wall of flame, Kirk couldn't even see the other cadets

"TRISS" Kirk yelled hammering on the glass, but it was specially designed to keep the compartments separate. All Kirk could do was watch as Triss slid down the glass, still trying to weakly hammer her way through. Kirk himself knew there was nothing he could do. He could feel the heat from the inferno but couldn't do anything to help the kids trapped inside. He watched as Triss finally stopped moving and fire engulfed her small frame.

"No" Kirk cried, "No. Mars control where the hell are you !?" He cursed, starting to cough at the small amount of smoke making its way through the seals of the cockpit. These old shuttles were not as up to spec as the more modern ones.

"Guess you couldn't do better than George huh Jim" The voice came from behind Kirk and he froze. He would know that voice anywhere but it can't be. Turning quickly expecting to find it all a figment of his imagination Kirk came face to face with the man from his nightmares

"FRANK, what the hell. How are you here, what the fuck" Kirk felt himself rooted to the spot, he felt the shuttle shake under him and the sounds of the arms crews trying to break open the airlock.

"Captain of a starship and yet you couldn't save 4 young kids from burning to death. Guess you're not the hero the federation news service make you out to be" That smirk he gave Kirk transported him back to his childhood, when that smirk would usually be followed by a punch to the head, or a kick to the stomach.

His voice barely above a whisper "What did you do?" Kirk asked, but Frank just laughed and as his form shimmered with a transporter beam Kirk just heard "Proving everyone wrong" before he was gone.

The sounds of fire extinguishers snapped Kirk back to reality and he could do nothing but watch the rescue teams put out the fire and force open the cockpit doors releasing Kirk.

"Sir, what happened" one of them asked Kirk but he couldn't respond. His heart was racing, he could feel the blood rushing in his ears as he looked at what remained of the squadron. His head was throbbing and his stomach was twisting into knots. He staggered out of the airlock, gasping for air and all he could think was "Frank". Beads of sweat poured down his forehead as he lurched towards the waiting medical staff but he only managed a few steps before his legs gave out on him and blackness filled his vision.

Kirk hit the deck, the only survivor of a shuttle accident that would go down in history.

.&.

Kirk was vaguely aware of voices, he tried to hear what they were saying. His brain was trying to bring him into conciousness but in the back of his mind the words "Frank is back" reverberated around his brain. No, he couldn't believe it. He decided he would rather stay in the blessed blackness than deal with the accusations his brain was making and slowly everything went quite again and the words stopped.

.&.

McCoy had been on duty at the Starfleet HQ infirmary when he had received the call from his counterpart on the Mars Orbiter station. His legs couldn't carry him fast enough to as he raced to the shuttle pad to be delivered to the station and to his friends side. lol he knew was that there had been a fire on board the shuttle Jim had been teaching in and that there had been deaths. He knew Jim wasn't dead but had no further update on his condition. Frustrated at the time it took for the shuttle to break earth orbit and finally reach Mars McCoy could barely contain his emotions. Nothing ever was easy was it, there was always something and if it wasn't always that damned corn fed kid that somehow always managed to find himself in the middle of it.

As the shuttle docked the airlock door had barely rolled back before McCoy was through the gap and racing towards the infirmary. Skidding to a halt as he raced through the infirmary entrance it didn't take his brain long to process the scene in front of him.

4 body bags laid on bio beds to the left of the entrance, they were being prepared for transport back to Earth where a full autopsy could be performed. In front of McCoy on the far wall was a bio bed with the body of his friend lying still on. Striding across the infirmary floor McCoy was stopped from reaching his friend by the duty doctor.

"Doctor McCoy I presume" she said, reaching out her hand to shake McCoys, "I'm Doctor Leah"

McCoy just stood there, dumbfounded for a moment, it hardly seemed like the time for pleasantries all he wanted was to be by Jim's side but the blond haired Doctor in front of him had positioned herself to make it obvious that she wanted to speak to McCoy first.

"Err, sorry, yes Doctor. How is Jim, I mean Captain Kirk?"

"He's ok, he went into shock and his blood pressure plummeted. He's still unconscious although has shown episodes of him possibly coming round but hasn't been lucid yet. " McCoy just nodded, shock could be very serious and given the sight of the 4 body bags it didn't take someone with Jim's genius levels to work out that Jim must have been the only survivor of a tragedy and the brain was great at trying to protect itself from too much emotional trauma.

"Understood Doctor." McCoy made to walk towards his friend when the doctor placed her hand on his chest "Kirk is your friend, I understand that; but I want to make sure you understand that here he is my patient. " McCoy thought that his could have sounded rude but Doctor Leah said it with a smile, she obviously understood the struggle that McCoy would be going through and in her place he would be doing the same. So he nodded his understanding to her and walked towards his friend.

Jim was pale and clammy, he had some soot marks around his nostrils where he had breathed in some toxic smoke. However his vitals were good, blood pressure could be a bit higher and his pulse rate a bit slower but overall his friend was blessedly stable.

McCoy rested his hand on Jim arms and bent towards his head "Jim, Jim can you hear me. It's Bones"

Kirks head began to slowly move from side to side, his eyes were flickering around under his eye lids "come on kid, wake up already. " McCoy implored of his friend. Jim's eyes shot open and he flung himself up to sitting position his eyes were full of panic and darting around the room, as Kirk made to throw himself off the bed McCoy grasped his arms "Woah Jim, woah, take it easy"

"Frank, where is he? I saw him" Jim still struggled under McCoys grasp. "Bones he's here, he did it"

"Jim stop, lay back. you're not making any sense." McCoy pushed with all the strength his taller frame could muster and pushed Jim back down into a lying position. But still Kirk fought against him, McCoy hadn't seen such panic in his eyes in a long time and Jim didn't panic easily.

Jim reached up and grabbed the front of McCoys tunic pulling him down towards him "Frank, I saw him...in the shuttle...he did it...the fire...I need to find him"

McCoy tried to prise Jim's hands open to release him from his grip "Frank your step father? Jim he's in prison. Jim let go will you!" Suddenly the grip was released and McCoy was surprised to see Jim start sobbing, the bio monitor above his head began to sound its alarm as his heart rate increased.

"He killed them, I couldn't do anything. I tried Bones, oh god I tried but the doors I couldn't get through the doors. It was hot and she was crying, screaming at me to help and I couldn't do anything. Bones, I've got to get out of here..." And Jim reverted back to trying to get up and off the bed.

McCoy replaced his hands on Jim's shoulders just as the Doctor Leah came into view besides him. "Sorry McCoy but his vitals are spiking, I need to sedate him. " McCoy knew his friend hated being sedated, and not just because he hated hyposprays but because he hated being at the mercy of someone else and not being able to do anything. But McCoy also knew that it was necessary in this instance and nodded his approval.

Doctor Leah loaded her hypo and leant down to speak to Kirk, "Captain, you need to relax. I'm going to give you something to help you sleep." Before she could press the hypo to Kirks neck he yelled and bucked like a wild animal, sending the doctor flying he threw himself off the bed and raced for the doors

"JIM, NO!" McCoy yelled as he raced after him. Grabbing Jim from behind and wrapping his arms by his side in a bear hug McCoy marvelled at how strong his friend was. The screams coming from him shook McCoy to the very core, his friend was seriously traumatised and despite all that McCoy had seen him go through he had never seen Jim react like this. "Jim you need to stop, please, I'm trying to help you" McCoy pleaded as Jim bucked against the arms restraining him.

Doctor Leah' arm reached around McCoy and pressed the hypo into Jim's neck and McCoy felt his friend try to jolt away from the hiss that followed. Slowly the fight left his body and as he began to go limp in McCoys arms McCoy slipped an arm under Jim's knees and carried him back to the bio bed. Laying his friends prone form down McCoy had to fight the bile that was rising in his throat. Jim had kept saying Frank was back, McCoy only knew one Frank and knew that the man with that name certainly had the ability to affect Kirk the way he had. McCoy took out his communicator and sent a message to the one person besides himself that he knew Jim trusted with his life.

.&.

 **Right, Frank is back duh duh duhhhhhhhhhhhhh. What does he have in store for our favourite Captain? Will Kirk be able to pull himself together enough to deal with him?**

 **Ive got to get to bed (it's 11pm here) so I will attempt to finish this story tomorrow. As I said before I am really happy to take requests, suggestions, reviews etc. Please be kind though hahaha**


	8. F is for Frank pt 2

**I have a feeling this story may end up longer than the one shots I anticipated so i hope that is ok.**

F is for Frank Part 2

Spock flipped shut his communicator, the message he had received from Doctor McCoy had left him troubled, like the Doctor Spock knew some of the Captains background. It wasn't a secret that his stepfather had been incarcerated for the abuse he had subjected Kirk and his brother Sam to. That said no one knew the extent to which that abuse had occurred as it had been proctected from being released to the general public and Spock knew that even as a young man Kirk wouldn't have wanted to spill all his secrets. The Captain had experienced quite a lot of trauma as a child and teenager and he wasn't especially keen to share that even with his friends as close as Leonard McCoy and Spock.

Spock sat at his desk in his Starfleet apartment and opened a channel to the prison Frank was supposed to be held at, he needed to find out if his Captain had been correct and Frank was indeed out of prison.

...&...

Kirk groaned and rubbed his hands over his face, cracking one eye carefully and noting that he was still in sickbay. Pushing himself upright he ignored the complaints from his body and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Hey Jim, you're awake" Kirk turned to where the voice came from and saw his good friend approaching him from the Doctors office "How are you feeling?"

"Good thanks" Kirk tried to keep his voice light, despite the pit of dread that sat heavy in his stomach. The memories from earlier in the day still burned in his brain but he knew that if he was to be released from medical he needed to push those to one side. " Sorry about earlier, I was just trying to get my head around everything"

McCoy nodded and hopped up on the bed beside Kirk "Jim, I gotta ask, are you sure you saw Frank? " Noticing the look of annoyance that crossed over his friends features McCoy quickly followed up his question "I just mean, there was a lot going on and trauma can make the brain play tricks plus he's in prison"

"Actually Doctor that is incorrect" both men looked towards the doors as Spock strolled in to the medical bay

"Care to elaborate?" McCoy asked as Spock stopped in front of him and Kirk

"Frank is no longer incarcerated, he escaped from prison 2 days ago. No trace of him has been found and therefore it is entirely possible that the Captain did see Frank in the shuttle; although for what purpose he would have been there remains to be ascertained"

McCoy could feel a headache brewing behind his eyes, "And what, nobody thought to let the Captain know that his psychopath stepfather had escaped and I dunno, maybe warn him?"

"I believe the prison were trying to deal with his escape internally so as not to broadcast to the public that an escape had been possible Doctor. I would surmise that they decided not to notify the Captain in the hopes that they would have recaptured him before Frank was able to cause any harm"

McCoy jumped off the bed, anger was flowing through his body and right now he had the urge to smash his fist through the Vulcans calm face "Well, they really fucked up there didn't they, the Captain..."

"STOP SPEAKING LIKE I'M NOT SAT RIGHT HERE" Kirks outburst caused everyone to stop dead in their tracks and all heads turned in his direction. Seeing the faces all watching him Kirk slid off the bio bed, wincing slightly at the discomfort he felt and made to walk out of sickbay

"Jim, wait. You've not been discharged yet"

But the only response he had was the sight of Kirks back exiting out of the sickbay.

...&...

Kirk found himself walking back to the airlock where his shuttle had burst into flames, Starfleet engineers and investigators were pouring over every inch of it. The stench of burnt metal and worse still hung in the air and Kirk had to concentrate on not letting it overcome him and vomiting right there where he stood. Turning on his heel he headed to the next transport bound for earth and sat down. He needed to get off this damn space station and as fast as possible. Frank was back, and he needed to know why.

...&...

Kirk entered his apartment, his body was screaming out for a shower and bed. It was late...or rather early...the sun was beginning to climb into the sky and it was now officially the day after he had allowed 4 cadets to burn to their deaths right in front of him. Anger overtook him and he swiped at the nearest thing his could find, wiping the desk of its belongings and feeling satisfaction as they all smashed onto the floor. A scream erupted from his throat as he collapsed onto his knees, the image of Triss's face begging for help through the glass overwhelming him. He pounded his fists against the floor until the skin cracked and bled. Seeing the red blood on the floor bought Kirk back to reality, as he wiped the tears from his cheeks he streaked crimson across his face. Pushing himself to his feet he walked towards the bathroom, stripping off his grey trousers and soot stained gold shirt dropping them on the floor as he moved. Setting the shower to hot he climbed in let the hot streams of water pound every inch of his skin. Water ran with blood and created a pinky coloured stream to go down the drain, washing out his hair the black soot soon followed and Kirk just stared at the cacophony of colours that ran away.

"Argh, fuck!" He cried to himself, "fuck fuck fuck" Kirks back slid down the wall and he sat there with his arms wrapped around his knees, until he was lost in the grief that overwhelmed him and he sobbed. Sobbed for the loss of his cadets, sobbed for the utter helplessness he felt, sobbed for the guilt that he couldn't save them, and sobbed for the boy who was still so scared of a man who helped to ruin his childhood.

Eventually Kirk stood and switched off the shower, stepping out of the cubicle he wrapped a towel around his waist, and water dripping from his hair he stood and stared at himself in the mirror. His bright blue eyes seemed to have lost some of their shine. Shaking his head in an attempt to ground himself he grabbed for his toothbrush and scrubbed his teeth. Finally he turned and headed out of the bathroom, right now he just wanted to chuck on his lounge trousers and climb into bed.

"Good shower?"

That voice, there it was again. Stood by his bed in the shadows the unmistakable shape of Kirks nightmares stood staring at him.

Kirk looked to where his communicator panel was "I wouldn't bother trying to call anyone Son, no one will come"

Frank strolled forwards and into the light that was slowly beginning to flood Kirks apartment, stood in the orange glow Frank let a grin spread across his face. His thick arms hung at his side like he didn't have a care in the world. He moved to stand in front of Kirk, imposing his height over the young man. Kirk tried to step away, feeling vulnerable in his state of undress, but Frank reached one of his beefy arms out and his hand grasped Kirks left upper bicep stopping his backward movement

"Where are you going Son? What no hug for your old man?"

That grin, that voice.

"Cat got your tongue James" Franks grip tightened on Kirks arm as Kirk just stared narrow eyed into Franks face.

"Sorry about your kids back there son, guess the great and famous Captain James Tibereus Kirk isn't so amazing after all.

Anger burned in Kirks stomach and he yanked his arm out of Frank's grip and followed it up with a right hook to Franks face knocking the man back a step. Kirk backed away quickly, heading across to the right of his apartment where his desk was with his phaser in his draw.

"STOP" yelled the voice from behind him and Kirk froze, he heard the familiar whine of a phaser being powered up. Looking behind him he saw Frank pointing his own phaser at him "Is this what you're looking for Son"

Kirk stood and stared down the barrel of the gun, was this it? Was this what Frank intended to do. Humiliate him and then kill him.

"James, put some fucking trousers on!' Frank gestured with the phaser to the draws besides the bed. Kirk didn't move at first, but deciding that at least he wouldn't feel so vunerable as he did with just a towel covering his manhood Kirk obeyed and pulled on some trousers, dropping the towel to the floor.

"So, son. Aren't you going to say anything, I feel like I'm the one doing all the talking here kid"

"What do you want me to say?"

A smile spread across Franks face, that smile turned Kirks stomach. Memories of him laying on the floor after a beating and looking up into that smile flooded through Kirks mind.

"Haha, yeah. I supposed admitting that your pleased to see me was too much to ask"

"Pleased to see..." Kirk couldn't help but laugh "You're out of your fucking mind"

"Maybe"

"You're going back to prison, I promise you that, and this time they'll stick you in a box with no windows. I'll make sure of that" Kirk could feel the anger continuing to build in him. He had forgotten that a phaser was still pointing at him, that was until he felt the familiar burn of the beam in his bare shoulder. Frank had shot him.

"Ha, should have known you would have your phaser set to pussy mode. "

Kirk had fallen back against his chest of drawers at the shot, his right hand instinctively reaching out to hold the wounded arm. He watched as Frank stalked towards him, phaser still held out. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder Kirk launched himself at Frank, wrapping his arms around Franks waist Kirk pushed Frank down to the floor, the phaser going flying and landing on top of him. Pushing himself up Kirk began landing blow after blow at Franks face, feeling satisfaction at the obvious broken nose that followed. But his injured frame wasn't a match for Franks prison chiselled body and Frank easily flipped him over, this time Kirk was the one laying on the floor.

He tried to cover up as best he could as punches rained down him on. Bucking with his hips Kirk tried to throw the larger man off of him but just didn't have the strength. As he bought his arms up to try to punch Frank back Frank easily grabbed Kirks wrists and leaning over pushed them onto the ground above his head.

Kirk could feel the weight of Frank pushing against his bare chest, he struggled to keep his memories in check of the last time this has happened as Frank abused him as a boy.

"Haven't you learnt yet boy, you can't beat me. I promised you I would not let you forget what you did to me"

An indignant laugh escaped from Kirks mouth "What I did to you ! You're a fucking joke, you get your kicks attacking, no _violating_ young boys. You're sick, and now you've murdered 4 more kids. "

Kirk fought against the hands that were holding him down, Franks breath was hot in his face. "Abuse, nah that was nothing, I can show you abuse you little shit" and with that Frank easily flipped Kirk over on to his stomach.

Kirk froze as he felt a hand reach for the waistband of his trousers, suddenly he felt like that young boy who had no power over his own destiny. He tried to push Franks hands away but it was useless, he felt the waistband pull down, his naked vulnerability returned...


	9. F is for Frank pt3

Spock ran towards the door to Kirks apartment, a quick scan from his tricorder had shown that there were two human males in there and given that Doctor McCoy was running behind him Spock could guess who was in there.

Skidding to a halt at the door Spock used the panel to punch in his emergency release code and the doors slid open. Spock ran inside to the sunshine flooded apartment a growl coming from his throat at the sight that greeted him. Kirk was on his stomach on the floor and Frank was on top of him trying to push Kirks trousers down and had almost succeeded. Kirk meanwhile was attempting to stop the violation to no avail.

Spock ran and threw himself at the figure on top of Kirk, throwing him off his Captain and using his superior Vulcan strength Spock punched Frank into submission. He could hear the unmistakable sound of the Doctor running in after him and exclaiming at the sight that met him.

...&...

McCoy raced in to Jim's apartment after Spock and skidded to a halt as he surveyed the scene in front of him. Frank, that bastard had been on top of Jim's half naked body, and he was pulling Jim's trousers over his behind. Spock at that moment had thrown himself at the felon like a thing possessed and Jim had tried to cover himself back up. McCoy ran over helping to pull the waistband back up over his behind and returning some dignity to him.

"Jim, Jim are you ok. What the devil happened?' McCoy helped Kirk to roll onto his back and noticed the bleeding wound in his shoulder "Shit Jim" Grabbing his med kit McCoy pulled some gauze out and held it to Jim's shoulder. His eyes scanned Kirks face, "Jim, come on talk to me"

Kirk pushed away McCoys hand and rolling onto his side used his good arm to push himself up to a sitting position and finally to standing. McCoy stood up with him and as he saw Kirk sway he reached a hand out to steady his friend but Kirk moved away before he had the chance. McCoy stood there watching, the bloody gauze still in his hand as Kirk approached Spock and Frank.

Spock had Frank on his front, his hands secured behind his back. Seeing Kirks approach Spock heaved Frank into a standing position. Kirk approached, standing toe to toe with Frank his blue eyes burning into Franks blood covered face "Enjoy your window-less box" Kirk spat at him and then walked away collapsing onto the sofa. His body ached from exhaustion.

"Jim, let me fix your shoulder" The gentle tone of Kirks friend snapped him back to reality, Bones being gentle with him, wasn't that a turn up for the books. Kirk nodded and let his friend get to work, he sat with his eyes fixed on the floor. Even as the red shirts of Starfleet security came in to take Frank away he still didn't look up.

McCoy was concerned by how quiet his friend was, his memory flashed back to the position they had found Kirk in. He knew he had to ask "Jim, did Frank ..." He couldn't, he just couldn't bring himself to say the words but Kirk seemed to understand what he was asking and shook his head "Good, son of a bitch. They better lock him up and throw away the goddamned key".

As McCoy finished moving the dermal regenerator over the wound his looked into Kirks face. His eyes were glassy and tired. "Come on, lay down and get some sleep" leading Kirk to the bed he felt the tension in his muscles. The kid had been through so much these last 24 hours, as Kirk dropped heavily on to the bed McCoy pulled the covers up over him. Still Kirks eyes stared straight ahead.

"Jim, I'm going to give you a sedative. It'll help you sleep" Kirk didn't respond, pulling out the hypo and setting the dosage McCoy couldn't help but feel pain at his friends own hurt. He almost missed the Jim that would avoid a hypospray at all costs, especially a sedative. Pressing it into Jim's neck he released the sedative into Jim's blood stream. Sitting down on the edge of the bed McCoy brushed the hair away from Kirks forehead "I'll stay right here ok"

Still no response. McCoy could only watch as those previously bright inquisitive eyes closed and his friends breathing evened out as he succumbed to the sedative flowing through his veins.


	10. G is for Gastro

**Thanks for the follows and reviews, wow that last story got a bit intense at the end. Hope that was ok and not too much for you guys. Just thought I'd follow on a bit of what I've read in other fics re Frank and his abuse.**

 **Any ways on to a new letter, as I've said before I'd love suggestions for the up and coming letters, it's surprisingly hard to think of things hahahaha.**

G is for Gastro

Kirk sat on his chair in the middle of the bridge, things had been thankfully slow for a while now and as a whole the crew were enjoying the slower pace of things lately. It was nearing the end of Alpha shift and Kirk couldn't wait for the moment he could walk off the bridge and back to his quarters as he felt rough. His stomach had been doing somersaults for the last few hours and the cramping was taking his breath away. He reached a hand up as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. God he hated being ill, as that usually meant a trip to sickbay and Bones's love of hypo sprays was enough to keep Kirk from going at all costs.

It hadn't escaped Kirks attention that Spock had been watching him from across the bridge, damned Vulcan. If he worked out that Kirk wasn't feeling well he would insist that he go to see the Doctor so Kirk was determined to put on his best "I'm fine" face until he could go back to his quarters and hide in blessed peace. No such luck though Kirk thought as Spock rose from his chair and approached Kirk in his Captains chair.

"Captain, are you feeling well?"

"Yes Mr Spock I'm fine"

"Are you certain, you are sweating and your respirations have increased"

His respirations, Spock was fucking counting how many times he fucking breathed. Unbelievable.

"I'm fine Commander, just tired and looking forward to going off shift. "

Spock tilted his head in that annoying way he did when he knew that someone was lying to him, damned Vulcan lie detector. "Captain, perhaps you should go down to sickbay and ask Doctor McCoy to check your vitals"

Kirk stood up, trying to act like the pain in his stomach wasn't there. Keep relaxed he thought to himself.

"I don't need sickbay, I'm fine." Just then the beta shift commander entered the bridge and Kirk breathed a sigh of relief. "Mr Spock, please debrief the commander. If I'm needed I'll be in my quarters"

"Understood Captain"

Kirk turned to walk in to the turbo lift, the movement was gentle, barely perceptible but damn Kirks stomach seemed to be able to feel it as it lurched and Kirk had to work hard to stop himself from vomiting on to the turbo lift floor.

Arriving at his quarters Kirk typed in his entrance code and walked in, relief washing through him as the doors slid closed behind him. He kicked off his Starfleet issue boots and pulled the gold shirt over his head, and he could no longer avoid it. Racing to the bathroom he just slid to his knees in front of the toilet as his stomach gave a heave and he lost his stomach contents into the bowl.

And there he stayed, as his stomach emptied itself over and over again until there was nothing left but the foamy bile. When his stomach finally stopped Kirk pushed himself up and using the basin splashed water over his face and brushed his teeth.

Ugh, he felt terrible. The cramps were almost unbearable and his throat was now raw from being sick so much.

"I just need my bed" Kirk said to himself and stripped off his now sweat soaked black undershirt and grey trousers and climbed into the comfort of his bed. Snuggling himself down under the duvet Kirk tried to ignore the pain and go to sleep hoping that by tomorrow he would be feeling a lot better only to be disturbed by his door chime being activated.

"Damnit Spock" he mumbled. No doubt that pointy eared bastard had decided to come and check if he was ok, or even worse he had...

"Jim, are you in there?"

even worse he had notified Bones that he believed Kirk was feeling unwell and Bones had come to check on him.

"I'm fine Bones, just trying to get an early night" Kirk shouted out to the Doctor stood behind the doors, hoping that his voice sounded confident and that Bones wouldn't...

Goddamnit! Being a Doctor, McCoy had emergency access codes for all the crew quarters and Captain Kirk was no exception and here he was using his to enter the room.

"Damnit Bones you're only supposed to use your access code in an emergency" Kirk moaned as he sat up in his bed.

"Yeah and anyone who knows you kid, knows that when you say you're fine you are definitely not fine"

Kirk just rolled his eyes. He and Bones had been friends for a long time and he trusted Bones with his life, unfortunately this also meant that Bones knew him almost better than he knew himself and it was getting increasingly difficult to hide anything from him especially in the confines of a starship.

"Seriously Bones it's nothing I'm f..." Kirk couldn't finish the sentence before he felt his stomach churn again and he had to bolt to the bathroom to make another deposit in its shiny white bowl.

"Yeah, sure kid. Well you sound fine dont ya" Bones crossed his arms in front of himself as Kirk shuffled into view as he went to the basin to wash up.

"Look, I'm sure it's just something I ate. " Kirk could feel Bones eyes boring into him, and he walked back past him trying to look as confident in his own diagnosis as he could. But as expected McCoy didn't believe him and pulled his medical tricorder out of his medkit.

"Seriously Bones, don't you go anywhere without your special bag" Kirk groaned as he climbed back into bed.

"With a walking medical text book like you on board Jim I have to practically sleep with the thing"

Kirk just groaned as McCoy sat on the edge of the bed and waved the tricorder over him. "Well, you're not dying kid, but you do have a fever. In my official capacity as ships doctor I diagnose a gastrointestinal virus."

"But not deadly right" Kirk answered "So no need to call all those Orion girls to come and weep over my deathbed just yet"

McCoy stowed his tricorder back into his medkit "Unbelievable "McCoy muttered under his breath but loud enough for Kirk to hear.

"Right Bones, well if that's that how's about you tootle back off to your precious medical bay and leave your Captain to get some sleep" Kirk smiled and buried himself deeper into the duvet so only his eyes were showing over the top.

"Yeah, not so fast kid. You'll need to take something for that temperature of yours and I can give you an antiemetic to stop the vomiting" Rifling in his med bag McCoy pulled out a hypo and a couple of vials of brightly coloured liquids.

Kirk upon seeing this slid across the bed away from the doctor "Bones, seriously I'm fine. Just need some sleep, come on you know I'm the tough Captain of a federation Starship. All I need is some sleep and I'll be right as rain to go and fight with the Klingons tomorrow, or argue semantics with the Cardassians, or trip over the logic of the Vulcans"

McCoy pushed the first vial into the hypospray, "Don't be such a baby Jim and come here" Kirk made no effort to move closer. Rolling his eyes McCoy stood and walked around the other side of the bed only for his big brave starship Captain friend to shuffle back to the other side again.

"Damnit Jim, stop being such an infant. How do you think the rest of the crew will look at you when they find out a badass such is yourself is scared of a little hypo"

"I bet you don't stab them with it as hard as you stab me" Kirk whined realising that he sounded like a big kid and not caring.

"Jim, either you sit and take it like a man or I'll call Spock to come down here and hold you down"

McCoy knew he had won, Kirks shoulders slumped and he lay his head back into the pillows in defeat

'Fine, just be gentle"

"Gentle is my middle name" McCoy responded as he administered the first hypo and switched around the vials. Jim had raised his hand to rub the side of his neck so McCoy stabbed the second hypo into the other side.

"Ow!"

"Big Baby"

"I should have you thrown in the brig for assaulting a superior officer" Kirk whined not caring that he sounded ever so slightly pathetic.

"Superior? You realise in medical cases I outrank you right, not to mention as your elder you should show me a bit more respect"

"Alrigt old man, well how about you take your stabby stabby spray away and leave me alone to sleep" Kirks eyes shone with the mischievous look that McCoy couldn't help but laugh at.

"Whatever you say kid, I'll check in on you before Alpha shift tomorrow. " and with that McCoy instructed the computer to lower the light level and turned to leave. Just as the doors slid open a voice called from behind him

"Thanks Bones"

McCoy smiled and headed back to his quarters.


	11. H is for Hangover

**Thanks again for the reviews and messages, I'm really grateful for them and humbled at the kindness I have received. So we continue on with our alphabet, on to H !**

H is for Hangover

Bad idea, oh that was such a bad bad BAD idea, drinking with a Vulcan was never going to end well. It's no secret that they can hold their booze better than your average human. But last night had been cause for celebration, it was Sulu's birthday and given the stresses their crew had experienced of late Kirk had decided a good old fashioned booze up was required.

Most of the bridge crew had gone to bed around midnight, happily sozzled. However Kirk and Spock had stayed up, Spock even had some Romulan Ale smurfed away (much to Kirks surprise as Spock was one of the most straight laced men he knew) and its bright blue liquid had gone down far too easily.

And now Kirk was paying the price, as he lay there in bed still in the clothes he had been wearing last night trying to will himself to open one eye but dreading the inevitable splitting of his skull that would follow. With a deep breath Kirk finally opened one eye, and with a groan the other one followed.

Oh boy his head hurt, man did it hurt. His stomach was doing somersaults and his body felt like he had done 10 rounds with a Gorn. Pushing himself up to sitting Kirk had to stop and hold his head in his hands whilst he waited for the room to stop spinning.

Bad idea, last night was such a bad bad bad BAD idea.

Pushing himself to his feet he swayed there for a moment and then staggered his way across his quarters to the bathroom. Surely a shower would help to wash away the Romulan Ale induced fuzziness. He had promised to meet Spock and Bones for breakfast...ugh breakfast. The last thing his stomach felt it wanted was breakfast but he would be damned if he let his First Officer see that he couldn't handle the booze so with a gritted determination Kirk removed his clothes and stood under the comforting jets of the shower.

...&...

McCoy strolled into the crew mess ready for his breakfast, he hadn't drank as much last night as his friends as he was on duty in the Medbay later on that day, and knowing that he couldn't help but raise an eye brown and a smirk at the sight that greeted him. Sulu sat with a cup of coffee just holding his head in his hands like he was afraid it would roll off his neck at any moment. Chekov was nibbling on a slice of toast, obviously unsure if the act of eating would help or hinder his hangover. Uhura sat next to Spock with her head resting on his shoulder, she looked like she was dozing off again. Spock as usual sat with his back ramrod straight and was looking around at his friends in what could only be described as Vulcan mild amusement. Upon seeing the Doctor enter Spock indicated for McCoy to join them

"Well, don't you just look chipper this morning Commander" McCoy grabbed a coffee and sat down opposite Spock. Sulu to his left just groaned and mumbled something about not talking so loudly. Chekov on his other side had decided the toast was a hinderance and dropped it back to his plate in defeat.

"It would appear Doctor that the crew are not feeling at their best this morning. "

"Imagine that, you, stating the obvious. How uncharacteristic of you" Spock just raised his own eyebrow at the doctors sarcasm. "Any sign of Jim yet?"

"No, but I would surmise that he is also feeling the effects of the Romulan Ale he consumed last night"

"Are you out of your Vulcan mind, you gave the Captain Romulan Ale. You pointy eared bastard, you know as well as I do that that stuff will knock out most human beings with just a snifter"

McCoy could swear that he saw amusement pass over Spocks face before his usual mask of indifference passed back over it

"I did not expect the Captain to drink it quite so liberally" Just as Spock finished speaking the doors slid open and in walked Kirk.

It was obvious he was trying to put on a brave face and not show the rest of the crew how rough he felt. Grabbing a coffee he walked to the table and slapped McCoy on the back "Morning Bones"

He seated himself to the right side of Spock and peered around at the still Dozing Uhura, and then around the rest of his crew. "So, looks like everyone had a good night" his observations were met with a groan from Chekov and Sulu

"And what about you Jim, feeling chipper this morning" McCoy was studying Kirks face closely, Kirk looked decidedly green around the gills and McCoy could bet he felt like his brain was trying to beat its way out of his skull.

"Me, oh I'm fine. It'll take more than that to put this handsome specimen of a man down" Smile Jim, he thought to himself, don't let McCoy see the stomach churning or he'll have his hypos lined up for you before you can say Romulan.

"Jim, I am surprised to see you looking quite so well. You consumed more of the ale last night than is recommended for a human male of your stature" Now Spock was studying Kirk closely, goddamn his friends. Couldn't a starship captain try to hold on to some of his dignity without this dance of attrition...shit dancing. Did he dance last night ? Kirk had a vague recollection of whirling Uhura around until she begged him to stop. The memory of the twirling caused his stomach to jump into his throat and it took all of Kirks self control to not let it follow through and have him vomit all over the table.

"Clearly you underestimated my prowess Spock"

"For gods sake can you all stop talking so loudly" Uhura lifted her head off of Spocks shoulder and rubbed her eyes "this" she pointed a finger at Kirks chest "this is all your fault. " before dropping her forehead onto the table making Chekov jump and run to the nearest reclamation where he promptly lost what little breakfast he had managed into it.

This had the knock on effect of making Sulu want to follow Chekovs example and it was obvious to everyone watching that it had taken his quite some control to hold it back long enough for Chekov to clear the reclamator before Sulu followed.

McCoy glanced to his friend who had started to sweat profusely, his eyes were bloodshot and he was trembling with the obvious effort of trying to hide his hangover. With that McCoy stood up moving away from the bench and to the doorway, as it slid open McCoy gestured through it

"Right you ugly lot, all of you up and off to Medbay with you" He was sure he heard a sigh of relief come from Chekov, clearly the young lad had decided he needed medical help "Not you Spock" he added seeing the Vulcan stand." But maybe you could give Uhura a hand"

As he stood at the door he couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face as Spock walked past practically dragging Uhura along next to him, Chekov stumbled past followed by an equally unsteady Sulu. Kirk had made no effort to move

"You too Jim"

"Honestly Bones I'm f..fff..fine" Damnit, how can he convince Bones that he's fine when his body will not cooperate. Because he was fine, honestly, just a little headache. No need to worry, he is Captain of a starship and a hangover is nothing.

"Jim, don't make me come over there and drag your sorry arise to the Medbay in front of every goddamned member of this crew."

With a sigh of defeat Kirk pushed himself to standing and walked across the mess hall towards Bones, "Okay" he thought to himself "just one foot in front of the other and maybe Bones will realise that you're fine and you can go and hide in your quarters until tomorrow"

But damnit his legs didn't want to co-operate. His head had decided he was on some kind of fairground ride and sent the world spinning and he couldn't even be sure his eyes were both facing the same direction. As he stumbled bones caught him under one arm.

"Boy kid, do I have a line of hypos ready for your sorry ass"

If Kirk had had any fight left in him he would have had one of his usual sarcastic comebacks to hand, but right now he secretly wanted those hypos. Anything to stop his head from splitting open and firing his genius brain all over D Deck right now. Instead he just nodded and let McCoy lead him away and following the rest of his bridge crew into the Medbay.

...&...

 **Just a short one there guys, I'm sure many of us have experienced the horror of a hangover and I couldn't help but feel sympathy for these guys. hahaha**


	12. I is for Incarceration

**Anyone who knows the other various Star Trek to series will maybe recognise where I have taken inspiration from as I remember watching an episode with this kind of storyline in it and I just thought it was really good and could work for some Kirk Whump.**

I is for Incarceration

"DONT YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME" the anger in his voice was palpable. He was furious.

"Just try and stop me then, you have no right to do this" the woman stood in front of him spat back, and with that she turned to walk out the room.

The red mist descended over Kirks eyes and grabbing the knife from the table where they had just been sat having dinner he strode over to the woman leaving and grabbed her arm spinning her around to face him. "You are mine, not his" he hissed as he tried to pull her closer to him "You know you want it"

"Get off me" she struggled against his grip, and using her free left hand she slapped him round the face. The sting just made him angrier and he lost it. Bringing the knife up in his right hand he plunged it into her throat. Bright red blood pooled over his hand and as he withdrew the weapon he began to gush out of the wound in big spurts, soaking the front of Kirks clothes. He stepped back and watched as wide eyed with shock the woman grabbed for her throat and fell to her knees. Her mouth moved as if to cry out but all that could be heard was the bubbles of blood and with that she fell face down on to the floor and was still, as the last of her blood pooled around her.

...&...

Kirk balled himself up on the floor of his cell and sobbed, gripping at his head he tried to squeeze his eyes shut against the memories that were flooding his brain

"Stop it, please stop it" he begged

Finally the memories did stop and Kirk allowed himself to take a deep breath and unfurl his body. Every hour on the hour he had been forced to live this memory, over and over again.

'"Confess Captain Kirk. You can't deny the evidence"

Pushing himself back to sitting Kirk could feel the sting of tears on his cheeks, his body was shaking uncontrollably

"You've got it wrong, I didn't do it. Please just take them away"

"Confess Captain, the memory engrams do not lie."

Kirk could feel himself starting to cry agin, his throat was sore from all the crying he had been doing the last two days "Please you have to believe me, they are wrong. You have the wrong man, if I could just speak to my crew..."

"No, until you confess you will see no one. You will speak to no one but myself"

Kirk put his balled up fists to his eyes and lent against his knees that were pulled up to his chest and he let the sobs wrack his body as he heard his interrogator walk away and the door lock shut again behind him.

"I didn't do it" he whispered back to no one and let the tears fall.

...&...

"I don't care what your goddamned laws say I want to see Captain Kirk and I want to see him NOW" McCoy was shaking with range. Bloody bureaucrats and their pig headed ways, he had been fighting with them in circles now for 2 days and hadn't made any progress.

"Doctor" came the warning voice of the Enterprises first officer and current Acting Captain.

"I'm sorry Spock but we've been on this bloody merry-go-round with these, these...people for 2 days now and we still don't know where Kirk is or even why he was arrested in the first place"

McCoy thought back to the night Kirk had been taken. The crew had been invited to spend shore leave on a federation colony planet. The people had been kind and friendly, and had welcomed the crew with open arms. After 4 days there they were getting ready to go back to the ship and break orbit. Kirk had been invited to dinner with the Prime Minister and his wife and that had been the last time anyone had seen him. All they had been told was Kirk had been arrested and his punishment and interrogation were already underway.

"I'm understand your frustrations Doctor. " Spock waited for the CMO to back down before continuing his conversation with the head of the local law enforcement. "Whilst Commander, I understand your law system it is most unusual for us to have a member of our team arrested and to not be told under what circumstances that arrest has occurred. It would be mutually beneficial to us both if I could find out the reasons behind the Captains arrest and perhaps I can assist in the investigation"

The Commander of the local law enforcement visually bristled at the suggestion that they needed help to investigate a crime on their own planet. "I can assure you Mr Spock, we have the evidence we need from the perpetrator already showing the victims outcome"

McCoy turned to the Commander "Victim? There is a victim?"

Spock again gave McCoy that look that told him to be quiet and let the Vulcan handle it "And what are they a victim of may I enquire. I mean no disrespect to you or your officers, however it is very unlike the Captain to put himself in a situation whereby he would leave a victim behind. Please Commander, in the honour of peaceful relations between us I implore you to provide more details surrounding the Captains arrest"

...&...

Kirk screamed and screamed again. He screamed as he looked at the blood on his hands again, he saw the look of shock in the dying woman's eyes. His head was killing him, how many more times could he stand to have these images burn across his brain. Memories that weren't his own.

He wracked his brains trying to remember what had actually happened, but these memories were overtaking his own so still he screamed.

"Confess Captain...you killed her. The proof is right there in your memories"

Kirk put his hands over his ears, he felt like his head was about to explode, through gritted teeth he responded "No...No...I didn't do it, I couldn't do it. You put them in here, you put them in here. I didn't kill anyone" and he screamed again as he saw the woman fall to the floor and his uniform soaked with the bright red blood.

"Until next time then Captain. I implore you to admit your guilt before the process kills you Captain"

"I...didn't...do ...it" Kirk stuttered before he heard the door lock shut and once again he was alone. He turned and collapsed onto his back, removing his hands from his ears he almost choked when he saw them with streaks of blood on them. For a moment he let himself believe that it was from his senseless murder of an innocent woman before he shook his head and reminded himself he is innocent. Reaching up he felt inside his ear and came away with more blood. It would appear his interrogator was correct, this was going to kill him. But Kirk would let himself be dead and buried rather than admit to a murder he knows he didn't commit.

...&...

McCoy and Spock couldn't believe what they were watching. McCoys blood ran cold as he saw his good friend plunge a knife into the throat of an innocent woman.

"Is this some kind of sick joke" he growled to the Commander stood behind him.

"Commander Stivok, you must excuse our Doctor" Spock turned away from the now still image of the blonde woman lying face down on the floor "but I also find it very difficult to believe that the Captain would commit such a crime"

"the memories speak for themselves Mr Spock, I already told you that"

"And where exactly did the _memories_ come from Commander"

The commander moved to switch off the screen and walked behind his desk to sit down. "We have technology that enables us to take the memory engrams from a person and replay them to allow us to find the perpetrator of a crime. In this case we have taken them from the last person to see Madam Melor alive and that was your Captain. "

McCoy was dumbfounded with what he had just heard, he couldn't even comprehend the technological prowess to be able to do such a procedure.

Spock moved to sit in the chair opposite the desk leaving the doctor to stand in his shock "Commander, are you sure there is no way that these ...engrams... Could be tampered with?"

Once again the Commander appeared to bristle at his being questioned, Spock surmised that he really was not used to be questioned in such a manner given that their evidence seems to speak for itself. "Well, it would be highly unlikely especially as in this instance we found your Captain mere meters from the crime scene"

"The Captain hadn't left the scene of such a brutal murder and you don't find that unusual?" Spock enquired. He was no investigator but logic would dictate that anyone who would commit an act such as the one they had witnessed would look to get themselves as far away from the crime scene as possible.

"No Mr Spock he hadn't, in fact we found him passed out in the victims bedroom. Covered in blood "

McCoy piped up again "Passed out? And you didn't think THAT was unusual. How many people do you know that would go and murder someone and then go for a sleep in the victims bed"

The Commander sighed "I take your point Doctor, Mr Spock. It isn't how I would typically expect a person to act, but the fact still remains we found these memories"

"And who is responsible for collecting these memories Commander?" Spock hoped that if they could find out when they were taken they can figure out how these memories made its way into the Captains brain.

"I have specially trained staff who do it, but given the seriousness of this case since it was the Prime Ministers wife that was brutally slain the Prime Ministers own personal assistant undertook extraction"

"And is that usual for a person such as that to do such a procedure" McCoy asked

the Commander shook his head "No, but he is trained to do so and as such there was no reason to refuse his request"

Spock stood up "Commander, I would like to talk to the Prime Ministers assistant please, and I implore you again to please allow myself or Doctor McCoy to speak to the Captain"

McCoy watched as doubt and fury equally made their way across the Commanders face. Clearly he didn't want to break with their usual rules but Spocks and his own questions must have made the Commander question what he knew. Finally he agreed to allow Spock to interview the Prime Minsters PA and for McCoy to visit Kirk.

...&...

 **We all know there is no way Kirk could have committed such a crime, but just how have those memories ended up in his head and will he be able to survive the torture reliving them is inflicting on him. We all know Kirk has done some stuff in his past but to kill a woman in cold blood, that isn't how our favourite Captain works.**


	13. I is for incarceration pt2

McCoy was led down a corridor by one of the prison officers, when he rounded the final corner he could hear the sounds of Kirks anguished screaming and a voice yelling at him to "Confess"

"What the devil...' He yelled before breaking into a run towards the sound

"Wait.." The guard behind yelled as he raced to catch up to McCoy "You can't go in there yet, not whilst the interrogator is in there"

"To hell with you and your laws, you better bloody let me in that room right now or I swear I will make sure you're screaming too !"

The guard had a look of fright pass across his face, the man in front of him was tall and clearly mad. He wasn't paid enough to to deal with this kind of crazy so he reached over to hit the button that opened the door to the prisoners room.

"Thanks" McCoy responded before racing into the room and skidding to a halt at what he saw.

Kirk was curled up in a ball, his arms wrapped around his head as he screamed like an animal caught in a trap. Above him stood, McCoy guessed, the interrogator yelling at Kirk to confess. McCoy couldn't stand to watch anymore and he raced over to Kirk shouldering the interrogator out of the way and falling to his knees in front of Kirk.

"What is the meaning of this" The interrogator yelled, turning to the prison guard he yelled again " You know no one is supposed to see the prisoner until after he confesses"

"Sir, the Commander gave the order to let the prisoners doctor see him"

"The commander huh, I'll see to this..." The interrogator growled before storming out of the room. But McCoy was oblivious to all that was going on around him, he only had eyes for his commanding officer and friend who was lying in a ball screaming with agony gripping his hair like he would pull it out from its roots.

"Jim" he whispered prying the Captains hands away from his head "Jim, it's McCoy. Can you hear me?" Kirk just rolled himself away from McCoy, the pain he was feeling etched on his face. As he rolled his back to McCoy the patch where his head had been laying on the floor was stained with blood. McCoy knelt up and leaned over and noticed the blood seeping from Kirks ears "Shit"

McCoy hadn't been allowed to bring his medkit with him. Reaching over he grasped Kirks wrists that we now held tight against his chest and used them to turn Kirk back over on to his other side to face him. "Jim, please it's me Bones"

At the sound of that name Kirk stopped screaming and McCoy heard the faintest whimper of "Bones"

"Yeah Jim, can you sit up?"

Kirk nodded and pushed himself up. His face was a mess of bloody scratches, passing a glance over Kirks hands McCoy noticed the blood stains under his finger nails he had obviously been scratching himself. Blood was also leaking from both ears and his eyes were blood shot.

"Shit Jim, damn it all to hell. "

"Bones, I didn't do it. "

"Of course you didn't you idiot, Spock is working on getting you out of here and we'll get you fixed up ok. You've just gotta hang on"

Kirk gripped the front of McCoys blue shirt with his bloody hands, leaving streaks of red on the bright fabric "I can't Bones, I can't. The pain...my head ...I keep seeing it, her eyes. Fuck it, I didn't do it, why won't anyone believe me"

Kirks head dropped till he rested his forehead on McCoys chest, his hands still gripping the shirt like McCoy was his life line "I believe you Jim, and so does Spock. We'll get you out of this I swear"

Just then footsteps entered the room and McCoy felt hands under his arms pulling him away from Kirk

"No, I'm not going anywhere. Let go you tortuous bastards. Get the hell off me." McCoy struggled against the grip as he felt Kirk hanging off his shirt but it was no good. He was yanked out of Kirks desperate grasp and manhandled back out of the cell.

The door was slammed shut again and McCoy could hear the sounds of his best friend crying in despair.

...&...

Spock knew that the PA was lying almost the instant the words started to come out of his mouth, there was a reason Kirk called him his Vulcan lie detector. The biological tell tale signs of a person lying were pretty much consistent across most species. Quickened heart rate and respirations, sweating, avoiding eye contact or keeping eye contact too much. Now it was just a matter of breaking down the lie until all the remained was the truth.

"So, you found the Captain unconscious on the bed?"

"yes sir"

"and you entered the apartment why?"

"what do you mean?" Spock watched as the PA shifted in his chair in obvious discomfort

"I mean for what purpose were you visiting the apartment. Captain Kirk had a dinner appointment with the Prime minister and his wife, why were you there?"

"Oh, errrrm. The Prime minister was running late, I was going over to let Captain Kirk know"

"I see" Spock stood up and started pacing across the floor, his hands clasped behind his back "when did the Prime minister arrive?"

"Not until after the law officers arrived"

"So you were the only one to see Madam Melor slain on the floor and you proceeded to find the Capatin"

"That's right"

"Except the door scanner shows you as having entered the building a full 30 minutes before Captain Kirk'

"wha...well those scanners are well known to be inaccurate" The PA spluttered

Spock stopped walking and turned to face the PA "I do not believe that to be the case here Mr Greig. I surmise that you went to visit Madam Melor before the meal knowing that the Prime Minister would be late. You and her were having an affair and she had told you that night that she wanted to end it and in your rage you brutally murdered her. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on your point of view Captain Kirk came upon you shortly after you had committed the murder and you proceeded to attack him, and left him unconscious on the bed for the law officers to find. You then insisted upon retrieving the engrams yourself, taking them from your own memory and imposing them on the Captains. Quite how you managed to wipe his own memory of the events I do not know. Does that sound about accurate Mr Greig?"

The PA sat there for a moment dumbstruck, his mouth opening and closing wordlessly. Eventually he found his composure and stood in front of Spock, matching him eye to eye. "Very smart Mr Spock, I would tell you to prove it but we both know that is impossible. The memories are the Captains now, and since he refuses to confess, the procedure necessary to keep repeating them will kill him shortly and before you can persuade anyone to believe off worlders over that of the Assistant to the Prime Minister.

Spock cocked his head and even with his Vulcan control part of him wanted to let a big grin spread across his face "except, the Commander and Prime Minister have been listening to this the whole time and your confession has been recorded"

Spock couldn't help but feel satisfaction at the look of shock that crossed the PA's face as the door leading off from the PA's office opened and in walked his boss and the Law commander.

The Prime Minister was the first to approach his staff member "Alston, how could you? She was my wife and I loved her".Alston Greig said nothing, just hardened his jaw and looked into the eyes of his boss. He knew that it was over and he didn't want to lose face "Take him away commander and ensure Captain Kirk is released into the care of his Officers as soon as possible.

"Aye sir" The commander responded and with a nod in Spocks direction he walked the real perpetrator out of the room.

Spock turned back to the Prime Minister who sighed and collapsed into the now vacated chair "I'm so sorry Mr Spock, if there is anything we can do to help"

"I thank you Prime Minister, but I think you have done enough. Now if you'll excuse me..." And Spock turned to leave and locate Doctor McCoy.

...&...

McCoy and Spock walked as fast as they could to the cell Kirk was being held in, The prison Doctor had assured McCoy that provided the engrams were removed quickly there would be no lasting effect and had offered to go to the Enterprise with his equipment to carry out the necessary procedure. McCoy had laughed at that last sentence "No damned lasting effects, you tried to make him believe he was a murderer and made him relieve it dozens of times, I think it's safe to say they'll be lasting effects"

McCoy was relieved to hear no screaming emanating from the cell on this occasion, as the door was unlocked Spock and McCoy raced in to retrieve their friend.

They found him laying on the floor facing the wall not moving. "Shit" McCoy hissed as he raced over and prayed that his friend was alive, turning Kirk over to face him McCoy pushed his fingers into the side of Kirks neck and breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the thready pulse beating under his finger tips.

"Jim, Jim can you hear me" But those bright blue eyes didn't react, they just stared at something unseeing. McCoy felt Spock drop down onto one knee beside him

"Doctor, we need to move him. This building is shielded, if we can get him outside we can use our transporters to get him back to the ship"

McCoy nodded "Jim, listen. It's over now, you're free. We're going to get you out of here ok, and back onto the ship. Jim, do you understand me, you're free"

Bright blue eyes glanced in McCoys direction but still Kirk didn't speak, instead a silent tear slid down his friends cheek and then his eyelids closed shutting out the world around him.

Spock and McCoy each took one of Kirks arms and lifted it around their shoulders. Kirks head drooped forwards like he just didn't have the energy to keep it upright and it occurred to McCoy in that moment that he had no idea when Kirk had last eaten and drunk anything. Given he had now been held for 72 hours it could have been a long time if these bastards had continued the torture by trying to starve an admission out of him.

"Come on Spock, let's go" and between them they carried the Captain out into the courtyard of the prison and called for transport. McCoy felt relief as the familiar tingle of a transporter engulfed him, but he knew the trials weren't over yet.

...&...

 **Thank you to HeartOfFyrwinde for pointing out my misuse of a word, I should have it corrected now.**

 **I think this story has more to give so I apologise for its length, again, not the one shot I had planned when I started this A-Z but if it's ok with you guys I'll write another chapter for Kirks treatment. Let me know in the reviews if you'd like me to carry on or just move on to the letter J.**


	14. I is for incarceration pt3

**Wow that seems unanimous that folks would like to see this story continued so I'll see what I can do. As I've mentioned before I have zero medical knowledge so I hopefully won't make any glaringly obvious mistakes and if I do just consider it creative licensing. Hopefully I can write this next bit well enough for you guys to enjoy. As usual I love to read what you guys are thinking about my stories so do please review. Thank you so much to those who already have and for the kind messages I have received.**

I is for Incarceration pt 3

McCoy leaned against the doorway to his office looking out into the Medbay at the bio bed his friend was currently sat on. Kirk had been back on board for an hour now and was waiting for the Doctor from the federation colony to set up his equipment to start the procedure to purge the engrams from Kirks mind.

Kirk still hadn't spoken, his blue eyes stared off to space like his brain just didn't want to acknowledge the trauma it had been experiencing. Shortly after arriving onboard the memories had triggered again on their hourly cycle and McCoy had been forced to sit and watch as his friend cried out at the agony of the experience, he wasn't sure if this was from the pain the episode physically caused or from the emotions of seeing a memory that wasn't his in all its gory glory. Not that it mattered right now, the outcome was the same and once the episode had finished Kirk had returned to his catatonic state which McCoy surmised was his friends way of trying to deal with it. Everyone knew Kirk had genius level intelligence and with the agonies he had already experienced in his short life he had learnt to shield himself mentally, and Doctor McCoy hoped that this was the explanation for his friends current condition.

A voice called out from the surgical bay advising him that the Doctor was ready to begin and McCoy pushed himself away from the door frame and towards Kirk.

"Hey Jim, how are you doing?" McCoy studied Kirks face looking for something, anything that would show that Kirk had acknowledged his presence but there was none. He just sat there, his legs hanging over the side of the bed, his hands clasped loosely in his lap. "Jim, we're ready to begin. Time to get those bastard pictures out of your head ok"

McCoy sighed, he couldn't stand this. Part of him wanted to grab Kirk by the arms and shake him into responding to him. This was breaking his heart seeing the usually strong Captain like this but he knew it would do no good. Signalling to one of his nurses to help they walked Kirk across the Medbay and settled him on the surgical bio bed.

As the colony Doctor positioned Kirks head between two pieces of what looked like plastic, attached to a monitor at the head end of the bed McCoy felt his gut twist in anxiety.

"Doctor Vee, you better be right that you can rid these engrams from the Captains brain or a swear to God you won't know what's hit you once I'm done with you, and don't even get me started on what the rest of the crew will do to you"

Doctor Vee at least had the decency to look ashamed, he hadn't been oblivious to the visits from Captain Kirks friends and crew. None of them had directly spoken to their Captain but they had all been in to see how he was getting on and all looked shocked to see what had become of him. Nervously adjusting the controls on the monitor Doctor Vee set it ready to start "Doctor McCoy, I assure you we can remove them. However no one before has ever had them ingrained like this for such a length of time, most people confess days before..."

The growl that came from across the bio bed made Doctor Vee Jump "Are you telling me doctor, that this may not work? Because if you are about to tell me that then I would suggest you shut your mouth and find a way to make it work"

"No no, not at all. It will work, it will. I just don't know how easy the procedure will be. Usually it is just a case of grasping the engrams and transferring them into the collection point. But Captain Kirk has them buried deep within his memories now so the removal will need to be more...invasive"

"Well then, I suggest you get on with it. You'd best let me administer the sedative Doctor Vee, the Captain has complex allergies"

McCoy reached for the hypo spray he had in his pocket, he stomach was still flip flopping with nerves and he just wanted this whole episode over with. He almost missed seeing Jim trying to scuttle away from the hypospray, that man was such a big baby when it came to them and most of the time it infuriated McCoy to have Kirk behave that way but right now he felt like he would give anything to see some kind of reaction.

"I'm sorry Doctor, but a sedative will not be possible. The patient has to be awake to allow the scanner to accurately locate the engrams within the Captains conciousness. But if you could monitor his vitals whilst the procedure is done I would be most grateful"

McCoy couldn't hide his concern that this would be undergone without sedation but hey, what did he know about this kind of thing. This was technology he was still struggling to comprehend. Turning his attention to the bio beds screen he checked all the vitals trying to ignore the bile that rose in his throat as he heard Doctor Vee's equipment whir to life. Instead he tried to concentrate on Jim, and he grasped his left hand in his own and looked into those blue eyes and prayed again for a miracle.

That was until he was interrupted from his reverie by the hand being wrenched out of his hold and a scream erupting from the bed. "Doctor Vee, what is happening!?" He yelled as he passed his eyes over the bio bed monitor and saw that Kirks heart rate had spiked and his blood pressure was climbing

"I don't know..." Seeing McCoy fire daggers at him Vee decided to amend his answer "I mean, it must be because of how deep the engrams have been buried"

...&...

Kirk screamed and screamed, his head felt like it was exploding. He couldn't stand it, something was burying through his skull and he needed to get away. He tried to move his head but it was stuck, he couldn't get away. He bucked and pushed with his legs, he had to get away. He had to get away from the pain, it was too much.

Kirk could feel the weight of someone pinning him down, one hand on his left arm and the other over the top of his body trying to grasp his other hand. They were trying to use their weight to subdue him, but he had to get away. He fought harder and this time he felt more hands on his legs, more people trying to pin him down. But why, why did they want to keep him in this tortuous hell, he knew if he could just get up and away the drill in his skull would go.

And so he continued fighting...

...&...

McCoy was trying to hold his friend down, damn even in this state he was a strong son of a bitch. One of his nurses had hold of Kirks legs and another was trying to activate the restraining field to no avail.

"Doctor McCoy, it's not working" The nurse yelled "The alien equipment must be interfering with the emitters"

"Doctor McCoy you need to keep the Captain still" Doctor Vee yelled over the sounds of his patient screaming "or we risk damaging the Captains brain beyond repair. "

McCoy would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't so busy trying to keep a damned bucking bronco from leaping off the bed "How much longer Doctor?" He yelled

"Not long, we nearly have them all. Please you have to find a way to keep him still but whatever you do DONT sedate him"

"Great help, thanks" McCoy yelled. He could think of only one path of action he could take that would subdue tKirk quickly and efficiently without sedating him "Nurse get me 2mg of Succinylcholine"

As the nurse arrived with his requested medication McCoy instructed her to inject it into Kirks jugular as he daren't risk letting go of his friends bucking body to administer it himself. Within seconds Kirk had stopped moving everything except his eyes, they were still rolling around underneath his eye lids, his face screwed up showing the discomfort he was feeling.

"Very good Doctor" Doctor Vee called in relief at seeing his patient quieten down "what was that you gave him, it was quite effective"

But McCoy felt sick at what he had been forced to do "It was a paralytic, effective from the neck down. I suggest Doctor you hurry this up before we torture the Captain further" At that moment Kirks eyes sprung open and they were searching the room finally falling on McCoys face and again McCoy felt the bile rising in his throat from the panic displayed in those eyes. He couldn't imagine how Kirk was feeling right now, conscious paralysis was most people's idea of a nightmare. But he had a job to do and he was going to do it as best he could "Nurse respirator" he barked

...&...

Kirk forced his eyes to open. He couldn't work out what was happening, until his eyes found the concerned face of his best friend Bones. The pain in his head was agonising, he tried to move away, to grasp hold of his friend to help him but he couldn't move. Oh god, he couldn't move. He was telling his arms to push himself up, his legs to roll him off this damn bed but he couldn't. Why couldn't he move? Panic began to set in, even as the pain in his head began to lessen, breathing he felt like his chest wouldn't work. He then watched as a mask was placed over his face and he felt the air being forced down his throat, he didn't like the feeling one bit. It made his throat feel cold and sore, he tried to lift his hand up to remove it, to tell Bones that it was uncomfortable but he couldn't. This was it, the great and powerful Captain of the Federation Flagship was stuck and there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it.

...&...

As McCoy placed the mask on Kirks face he tried to tell Kirk that he was ok, that he would soon be better but he couldn't get his mouth to form the words. He watched as defeat settled in to his best friends eyes and a silent tear rolled down Jim's cheek. And all McCoy could feel was guilt. Guilt that he hadn't been able to get to Kirk before this whole debacle happened, guilt that he couldn't get him out of his incarceration before this damage had been done and guilt that he was forced to put Jim in this position.

Finally Doctor Vee advised McCoy that the procedure was over and a complete success, all engrams had been removed. He pulled the plastic brace away from Kirks head and proceeding to begin packing it away.

McCoy bent over his friend whose eyes still scanned his face, unspeaking but telling a thousand words.

"Jim, it's over. You're going to be ok, I'm so sorry we had to do this. I'm going to sedate you now whilst we wait for your vitals to return to normal. Just relax" and with that McCoy couldn't help but feel relief as he put his friend to sleep.

...&...

The Enterprise was on its way to Starbase 53 for routine maintenance, but McCoy didn't care right now his world didn't exist outside of the medbay. He had kept Kirk sedated for 2 days to give his body time to recover. During this period he had hooked Kirk up to IV's to rehydrate him and a feeding tube had been inserted into his stomach to provide the much needed sustenance. But still McCoy couldn't find it in himself to be happy that his beloved friend was on the mend because whenever he closed his eyes all he could see was those bright blue eyes looking back at him in panic at not being able to move, because McCoy had been forced to paralyse his friend; a procedure which is only ever used on comatose patients or ones ready to undergo surgery.

McCoy hadn't showered in days, he had barely eaten (and even then only because Uhura had bought the food to him in the Medbay and stood over him whilst he ate, she really could be quite forceful) and he had been napping intermittently on his office couch when the nightmares would allow.

But now it was the day to wake Kirk up, he was stable. McCoy watched as his nurses removed the feeding tube and administered the necessary drug to bring Kirk out of his induced coma. He stood at the foot of the bed as he saw Kirks body fight its was back to conciousness.

"Hey Jim, how do you feel?" McCoy asked upon seeing the Captain open his eyes and lock them on his own.

Kirk smiled "I'm good thanks, you?" Truth be told he felt like crap. He had a headache, his mouth felt like cotton wool, and could remember every single thing that had happened to him (the downside to having an eidetic memory).

McCoy found himself spluttering a bit, "Me? I'm fine Jim, but I didn't just have my brains fiddled around with by an alien machine". He walked round to the side of the bed to get a better view of the vitals display screen, Kirks eyes followed him around "Jim, I'm so sorry I had to do that to you. I know it must have been awful and I didn't want to but..."

Kirk raised a hand to stop his friend from continuing to admonish himself "Bones, it's fine really. You did what you had to do, I get that; and hey if I hadn't been throwing myself around like a thing possessed you wouldn't have had to. It's cool Bones, I swear"

McCoy nodded, relived that Kirk seemed to be ok with what had happened.

"So, can I go?"

"You're kidding me right, you just woke up!"

"Yeah and who knows how much fun I've missed whilst I've been snoring away in here...I didn't actually snore did I?" Kirk laughed at the famous McCoy eyebrow as it raised in what Kirk decided was of course amusement "I've got a ship to run after all"

"Yeah, well right now Spock has it all under control and you will stay here until I'm sure there are no side effects from your ordeal, and even then you will be released to bed rest in your quarters"

Kirk sighed "Bed rest, seriously. I've just spent, errrrrrm...how long have I been unconscious? Anyway I don't need more bed rest, well not unless I can find a nice woman to rest in it with me" Kirk winked at the exasperated expression on his friends features, teasing Bones was one of his favourite hobbies.

"Unbelievable" McCoy muttered. "Bed rest here first, where I can keep an eye on you and then bed rest in your quarters and I warn you I will be sending people in to check you are resting!"

"Aye Aye Captain" Kirk teased, raising his hand in mock salute and grinning widely. McCoy walked away shaking his head muttering to himself, and as soon as he was safely in the distance Kirk let the smile fall from his face and lay his head back against the pillows.

He shouldn't be able to remember, the memories were meant to be gone. But as he stared at his hands his mind flashed back to the image of them covered in blood. "I didn't do it" Kirk whispered to himself "I didn't do it"

...&...

 **Right there we are guys, hope that was ok. Poor McCoy, I hope I did justice to the guilt he must have felt. I love that big guy and his love for Kirk!**


	15. J is for Jealousy

**Again thanks for the reviews and messages everybody, so kind of you all.**

J is for Jealousy

As she stared at his photo on the Federation News Service page she couldn't hide the grin that spread across her face with sheer excitement. The last time she had seen him was over a year ago when his ship had come to her colony to restock supplies and the spark between them had been electric. She knew that whenever she met his eye that he was telling her how much he wanted to be with her, and that she was his special someone, his _secret_ special someone as obviously he couldn't go broadcasting their feelings for each other. That was why he hadn't been able to spend as much time with her as she knew he wanted. She traced her finger along the jaw line of the picture in front of her, James Kirk was a starship Captain and obviously very busy and he couldn't exactly upset her father by choosing to spend his time alone with her and not with him on "official" business. But maybe this time would be different, this time he would finally be able to shake himself away from the prying eyes of his crew and her family and him and her could be together, properly. Her skin tingled at the thought of it, James Kirk was going to be hers and she had no doubt about that.

...&...

"Spock, do I really have to go down for this dinner? Surely I can just claim busy Captain duties and you can go in my place. Last time it was such a snooze fest" Kirk sat resting his chin on his hand, he had turned his Captains chair so he could see his first officer at his station and put on his famous puppy eyes expression, usually a sure fire way to get what he wanted. However that never worked on the Vulcan commander (or maybe it did and Spock just chose to ignore it, Kirk couldn't be sure) but Spock didn't relent and simply reminded the Captain that it would be considered somewhat rude of him to decline this invititation especially since they were going to be at the colony for several days being restocked and he couldn't very well hide away the entire time.

"Ugh, fine" Kirk sighed in defeat turning his chair back to its forward facing position "Maybe I'll just eat something I'm allergic to and get an excuse to get out of there quickly"

"May I remind you Captain that not only have we made the Presidents staff aware of your allergies but should you have a reaction you will be forced to attend sickbay and Doctor McCoy would not be best pleased'

"Shit, good point. Fine Spock, I'll go and I'll smoosh along with the politicians but I'm taking someone with me for reinforcements! I'll need someone to play blocking defence for me against that crazy daughter of his anyway, I swear last time she tried to pinch my bum"

Sulu spun his chair round "She never did Captain, wishful thinking"

"I swear on my life Mr Sulu, that girl had me in her sights." Sulu just laughed and shot Chekov a knowing grin as he spun his chair back around to his station. It was no secret that Kirk had a reputation with the ladies, although to be fair since leaving the academy and taking command of the Enterprise Kirk had calmed down somewhat. But then being in space didn't leave much time to get up to anything like that and he certainly didn't intend to get intimate with members of his own crew, how awkward that would be.

...&...

Delana could hardly contain her excitement as she stood next to her father waiting for her beloved James Kirk to beam down from the Enterprise to join her family and her fathers staff for dinner. She wondered how James would react when he saw her, maybe he would sweep her into his arms. No, no he couldn't do that not with her father here. Maybe he would just give her that knowing smile, until after dinner when they could find a way to sneak off together. He would turn his big blue eyes that she dreamed about every night in her sleep to her and she would know that he had missed her too.

As 2 figures appeared surrounded in the brights lights of a transporter Delana knew instantly which one was her beloved James Kirk. He was 6ft tall, and built with a subtle muscular stature, she was sure his gold uniform hid a body that would be itching to wrap itself around her. Which is why when the lights finally stopped and the figures stepped down from the daise they had materialised onto Delana had to stop herself from crying out.

Kirk wasn't alone, he had bought another woman with him and as he placed his hand in the small of the blonde woman's back to guide her down the steps Delana felt fury and rage and jealousy rise within her. Didn't that woman know that James was hers, why would James bring her to the meal and why was he touching her? He had never touched Delana like that and they were soul mates.

This was no good, no good at all. If they were going to be together Delana knew she would have to take drastic action, for the sake of James Kirk she needed to get him away from the blonde and into her safe keeping. Clearly he was being forced to stay away from her, she needed to fix this.

...&...

Kirk sat eating his meal carefully, as Spock had advised the Presidents staff had indeed made sure that the meal was suitable for Kirk and his allergies, there went escape plan number one. Thankfully Doctor Carol Marcus had agreed to come down with him and she was so much better at small talk with these politicians than he was. She seemed to know just the right times to laugh and nod, and equally her own stories had their hosts enthralled and entertained.

As he rested his arm on the back of Dr Marcus's chair he had to try really hard to not let the dagger stares he was getting bother him. The Presidents daughter (what was her name Elana? )had not taken her eyes off of him the whole evening and it was really starting to become disconcerting. At first he had tried to smile politely to her and hoped that would end the staring but as the evening wore on he could hardly stand it anymore. He was used to being centre of attention when he went places, and he didn't mean in a big headed way, just that he was a Starfleet Captain and a famous one at that. He had been known to give out an autograph or two and pose for a picture here and there but this was a whole much more creepy level of attention he was getting.

With relief the President declared the meal finished, and Captaiin Kirk and Dr Marcus had been invited to stay in his compound for the night. He had arranged a tour of their emerald caves for the next morning and as it required an early start Kirk agreed to the arrangements. That was until the President suggested his daughter show Kirk and Marcus to their room, Kirk sensed ,without needing to actually look, the hostility that roused from the girl. Kirk couldn't be sure if it was because the girl was annoyed that she was having to play concierge or because it had been established that Kirk and Marcus would be sharing a room (which to be honest he found pretty awkward, he expected the President was mistaken about the nature of their "relationship") and she clearly had some issue with him.

Kirk gave the President his thanks for a lovely meal and pulled out Marcus's chair as she stood, as she gave over her own appreciation for their hosts hospitality Kirk decided to take the bull by the horns and speak to...to... damn it he couldn't remember her name.

Walking over to where the Presidents daughter stood, staring at hims Kirk plastered on his best smile and held out his hand to shake hers "Madam, thank you for your hospitality today that really was a lovely meal" for a moment Kirk was worried he had offended her as she studied his face but with relief a smile spread across hers and she grasped his hand in both of hers

"It is my pleasure Captain, I am so glad to have you back here with me...I mean us. With us, here. " Kirk didn't fail to notice the slip up in her statement and so the next one wasn't entirely surprising "James who is that?"

Slightly surprised at her use of his first name it took Kirk a second to respond, turning behind him and indicating for Marcus to join him he smiled "This Madam is Doctor Carol Marcus"

Marcus joined Kirk and stood by his side holding her hand out "It's a pleasure to meet you madam, I must say your home is really lovely"

Delane screwed up her eyes as Marcus spoke and held out her hand, there was nothing Delana wanted to do less than shake this woman's hand but she could feel her father watching her "The pleasure is mine, doctor. We were not expecting you to be here so I'm glad we were able to accommodate you"

The dig didn't go unnoticed by either Kirk or Marcus who both just smiled politely.

"Jam...Captain Kirk, let me show you to your room." As Delana led the way out of the hall Kirk and Marcus gave each other a look that just screamed watch out for the crazy!

...&...

Delana led the way down the long halls of her home, the compound was large and ornately decorated. Her home planet had amazing gemstone mines and it was displayed to its best in her home. She wanted to stop and show James the views and the pieces of decoration but that woman was with them and apparently sharing a room with him. She knew which room will have been assigned to the guests and it did at least have separate beds, but still how was her and James supposed to get time alone with this bitch with them. She had to find a way to get Kirk away from her.

Turning to a door and opening it Delana invited the guests to enter and as she showed them around a plan was already formulating in her mind. She would need help, she had some very loyal personal guards on her fathers staff and she was sure she could persuade them to assist her especially if she sweetened it with some of the most precious gemstones from her collection.


	16. J is for jealousy pt2

**Can I just shout out to everyone who has been kind enough to review my stories, I really appreciate it. I'm rubbish at replying to them so I apologise for that but I wanted you to know that I'm totally humbled by you taking the time to do them.**

J is for jealousy pt 2

It had taken some work but Delana had managed to convince her father to let her and her personal guard escort Captain Kirk and Doctor Marcus to the emerald caves the next morning. That night she met with her closest allies of her guards and discussed her plan with them, ensuring that they knew they would be generously rewarded for the assistance (and discretion) in this matter.

That night she went to bed with a big smile on her face and happiness in her heart, as tomorrow she would ensure James Kirk would be with her and no one else no matter what. She would make sure he never returned to his ship and stayed with her forever. Sure, there was the little issue of getting rid of Doctor Marcus but that should be easy enough.

...&...

Kirk looked around the spacious room they had been provided as he sat on the window seat in the moonlight, he had been relieved to find there were twin beds, not that it would have been too much of an issue he would have slept on the floor. He was a gentleman after all despite the reputation he carried.

He looked over to where Doctor Marcus was sleeping soundly, her blonde hair spread across the midnight blue pillows, one arm draped over the side of the bed so the tips of her fingers were brushing the floor. Kirk thought it didn't look like the most comfortable of sleeping positions but she seemed peaceful enough.

Kirk padded quietly across the plush carpet and climbed into his own bed directly opposite where Carol slept, and settled his head on the pillows. He had a dread feeling in his gut and he couldn't quite place his finger on what was causing it but as his gut was usually correct (much to Spocks annoyance) he wasn't going to ignore it. His mind flashed to Elana, or was it Delana ? He really needed to learn her name; and the looks she had been giving him during dinner, not to mention the slip ups she had made talking to him. Something was off with that girl that was for sure. Turning onto his side and staring out the windows at the moon, it was huge and bright. A sight he missed from Earth was seeing the moon, you couldn't really experience such sights on a starship. Closing his eyes he tried to put his concerns aside, there wasn't much he could do about it now. He had made Spock and the rest of the command crew aware of the change in plans and had ordered them to contact him again by 1400 hours to arrange his return back to the ship, he just had to get through tomorrow and hope that on this occasion his gut was wrong. But as he drifted off to sleep all he could see in his minds eye was the green eyes of Belana (?) staring back at him.

...&...

Carol Marcus was relieved to find that Delana wasn't joining them for breakfast, she didn't think she could take another moment of having filthy looks sent her direction, which is why when she found out their tour of the emerald caves would be led by Delana and not the President as expected her heart sank a little. That woman seemed to be 7 different kinds of crazy and Carol had the distinct impression that she had far too much of a soft spot for Captain Kirk. Although she was sure it was nothing to worry about, no doubt Captain Kirk could handle himself still her stomach felt heavy with trepidation and she couldn't wait for 1400 hours when they could return to the ship and leave the crazy behind.

Delana entered the room and smiled at Kirk, Carol looked on as Kirks face showed a brief sign of hesitation before he returned the smile. "Delana" He called (Marcus had filled him in on her name, she was much better at remembering them than he was) "lovely to see you this morning. All ready for our tour"

"Yes Captain, if you and Doctor Marcus are ready shall we head out to the transport" Kirk nodded and Marcus stood and they followed Delana out of the building, her guard taking up the rear

"Jim" she whispered to him

"Yeah"

"She called you Captain, no slip up"

Kirk had noticed that too "She's obviously been practising" he said trying to make light of it. How could it be of concern that she used his title properly, but it just seemed worrisome.

They climbed into the transport and set off to the caves.

...&...

The president hadn't been wrong the caves were indeed beautiful. As they strode through the tunnels Kirk made a metal note of where they were going, it seemed like endless twists and turns. Carol Marcus was mesmerised by their beauty, the walls shone with the green of their gemstones, obviously how the caves got their names. But there was also different precious stones embedded in the walls in all the colours you could imagine. The caves were cold, not uncomfortably so but certainly several degrees cooler than above ground.

"Delana, how much further do these caves go?"Kirk called

"Oh Captain Kirk you want to see what is in this next cavern and then we can turn back if you wish" Delana called from her position ahead of the party.

Kirk and Marcus just looked at each other and again the look in their eyes told each other that they felt something was weird. As they entered a small archway it opened into a breath taking cavern. It's roof had to be 40 feet high and towards the back was a natural pool, water ran down the emerald walls creating a majestic waterfall. To the right of that was a cluster of rocks set out in a circle, almost like a place where people would gather to sit and admire the beauty around them.

"Wow" Marcus breathed, "this place is incredible"

But Kirk wasn't looking at the spectacular views, he was watching for the guards. As they had entered the cavern the guards had appeared to take up offensive positions. 2 stood by the archway out as if to prevent any body from leaving. 3 more had spread out around Kirk and Marcus, not so close to look threatening but close enough to make Kirk aware. The last 2 had gone to stand by Delana.

Delana walked towards Kirk, she had an attitude to her walk that hadn't been there earlier and Kirk felt himself wanting to back away and forced himself not to. As she stopped just inches from his body she looked up into his eyes "Are you impressed James" she whispered

Kirk could sense Marcus turning to them, it had obviously registered with her now what was going on

"Errr, yeah sure. The cavern is beautiful"

A dark look passed over Delanas features and again it took self control for Kirk not to back away, he had a feeling he was about to see the crazy come out. Reaching his had discreetly to his belt he patted his communicator to reassure himself it was still there. But it didn't escape Delanas notice

"Oh sorry James, I should have mentioned your communication equipment won't work in here. The precious stones block signals from making it to the surface"

Delana shuffled herself even closer to Kirk so their bodies were touching and went to trace a finger over his chest, Kirk backed away and moved closer to Marcus

"Madam, errrrm Delana...what's going on here?"

Delana cocked her head to one side, as if amused "Everything you wanted James. Me, you, together" with that last sentence she nodded her head to the guards stood behind Kirk and Marcus.

Kirk jumped as Marcus let out a scream as one of the guards grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back "Jim!" She cried out, only for Delana to approach her and slap her around the face

"Don't you dare speak his name !" She hissed

"Hey" Kirk yelled jumping in front of Marcus and putting his hands on Delanas shoulders to push her backwards "Look I don't know what is going on here but I really think you should tell your man to let go of Doctor Marcus so we can walk out of here"

Delana frowned, this wouldn't work. Whilst Doctor Marcus was still here she would get in the way.

"James, this is what you wanted isn't it." Kirk didn't respond, he was trying to think of what he could say to get this situation resolved and try not to create a political disaster in the meantime (Pike hated it when he did that and he had gone months without an ear bashing from Pike and he really wanted to keep that streak going)

"Look, Delana let Carol go"

Delana backed away and again signalled to her man holding Marcus who then proceeded to drag her towards the underground pool

"Wait what are you doing" Kirk yelled leaping towards the pair but before he could reach them the remaining 2 guards behind him had grabbed his arms and yanked them behind his back also

"JIM" Carol yelled as she was dragged closer to the pool

"Delana please stop this" Kirk begged

"No, if we are truly going to be together she needs to be out of the way" and with that Delana laughed as Carol Marcus was thrown into the deep dark pool.

Kirk struggled as he watched Marcus hit the water, she broke the surface and he could see the struggle in her face. The water had to be freezing down here. Delanas man reached forward and as Marcus tried to pull herself out of the icy lake he simply pressed down on her head pushing her below the surface and holding her.

"NO, LET HER GO" Kirk yelled. Using all his strength he pulled his right arm free and swung his elbow up behind his head striking the guard on the temple. He then turned and punched the second guard in the nose and as his grip loosened struck him in the solar plexus with a front kick. As soon as he was free he raced for the guard keeping Marcus in the icy depths and shouldered him into the water, Following the momentum he leaped into the water and swam down as Marcus sank and searched for her in the darkness. Finally feeling her hair he grabbed hold and pulled with all his might.

The water was indeed freezing and he could feel his muscles crying out, his brain turning to fog as he struggled to keep breathing. He knew he had to get Marcus to the surface and he kicked with his legs as hard as he could finally breaking the surface and pushing Marcus onto land. Using all his strength he dragged himself out as well and flung himself at his colleagues still form.

He put his ear to her mouth and was horrified when he heard no breaths. Ignoring the screams of anger coming from Delana he bent down and proceeded to give Marcus rescue breaths and then pumped her heart with his hands. Much to his relief it was after just a couple of rounds of CPR that Marcus coughed and spat out the water she had swallowed. Flipping her onto her side he thumped her back to help her cough up the water, and then stripped off his unform jumper to wrap her in. But before he could help her further he felt arms pulling him away again and he was dragged back to facing a very angry Delana.

The sting of her slap hitting his cold face was sore, his nerve endings already on fire from the icy water.

"James, you shouldn't have done that" she hissed in his face

"You tried to kill my officer you crazy bitch" he hissed back, diplomacy be damned.

"She was in the way."

"Touch her again and I'll kill you" Kirks eyes shone with anger. He'd known something was off, his gut was right. He struggled against the arms holding him but it was useless as he felt the snap of metal handcuffs against his wrists.

"Fine James, I won't touch dear sweet Carol Marcus again. But you must promise to come with me and stay with me. Don't try to escape."

"What?"

"You heard me James. Don't you see, we are meant to be together you and I. I knew from the very first moment we met last year, didn't you feel it?"

Wow Kirk thought, this chick really is 7 kinds of crazy, no wait she's 100 kinds of crazy

"Come with me, we'll leave Carol here. She won't be touched. I have a transport waiting for us at another entrance, we can take it and run away together. My guards here will keep us safe. We can be together" as she whispered the last words she traced her finger around Kirks jaw, just as she had done to his photo. His skin was soft, with just the slightest sign of his stubble growing through. Realising her dreams Delana pushed herself up on tip toes and planted a kiss onto Kirks mouth. "It'll be perfect"

Kirks mind raced, as the crazy woman planted a kiss on his lips he wanted to pull away but his tacticians mind told him that if Marcus had any chance of surviving he needed to play along. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Marcus coughing and pushing herself up to a sitting position. Her blue dress was clinging to her and her blonde hair hung in wet rats tails around her face.

"Ok Delana, leave Doctor Marcus alone and I'll come with you. "

A smile spread across Delanas face

"Ma'am" her guard piped up. He was the one Kirk had sent flying into the water and Kirk felt some satisfaction at seeing him shivering. "If we leave her..."

"Quiet" Delana hissed. Then turning back to Kirk she placed both her hands against his firm chest and breathed in his scent "Let's go" she said and Kirk was turned away from Carol Marcus and walked through the cavern opening. His memorising of the route pointless now as he was taken another direction. He just hoped Marcus could remember the way out as she would have to get out herself and contact the ship.

After just a short walk the cave opened into daylight and there was indeed a dark transport waiting for them, Kirk couldn't help but shiver at the planning Delana had gone to. He was pushed into the back and the doors shut and he felt the familiar feel of a craft taking flight.

He had no idea where they were going, or what would happen once they were there. But right now that wasn't his concern. All he hoped was that Carol Marcus would be OK and able to find her way to help. He leaned his head back against the side of the transport and tried not to shudder as he felt Delana's hand rest on his knee.


	17. J is for Jealousy pt3

**Well apparently I can't do short one shots ! Hahaha**

 **Thanks again for all the follows, favourites and reviews, I really appreciate them all.**

J is for Jealousy pt3

The guards escorted Kirk into the house, it was much like the Presidents compound but on a smaller scale. It was in the mountains and had one small access road, probably better to fly in to the property Kirk surmised.

The house itself was ornately decorated, Kirk noted several rooms as he was led through the hallways but they had their doors closed so he was unable to see what was behind them. The guards ushered him up the stairs and into a set of double doors at the end of the hallway.

This room was large, at the far side was a bay window with bars across it. Kirk couldn't be sure if those had always been there or if they had been added in anticipation of his arrival.

In the middle of the room was a large bed, it's headboard decorated in the beautiful gem stones this world was famous for. To the left of that was a small seating area and to the right was a door that Kirk assumed led to the refresher.

The guards pushed Kirk towards the bed, not caring that they were pushing the edges of the metal cuffs into his wrists and drawing blood. They pushed Kirk down to sit on the end of the bed facing the double doors and in walked Delana. She had a grin of barely contained excitement on her face, her dreams were coming true!

"James, welcome to my humble abode" Kirk didn't respond, just narrowed his eyes trying to take his time to assess the situation. No matter, Delana continued 'I'm so glad you could come here, I'm sorry about the methods we used but that bitch was never going to let you out of her sight. Why she couldn't just realise that you and I were meant to be and leave us alone I don't know, stupid blonde. "

Delana waited for Kirk to reply again, but he just stared at her with his beautiful eyes. Oh she could feel herself getting lost in them. Just when she thought he would never speak he opened his mouth.

"Delana, I only came with you so that Doctor Marcus would be safe. I'm sure by now she's back on the Enterprise and my crew are already looking for me. I won't stay here with you, whatever you think this is you are wrong. I would suggest you return me to my ship"

This time it was Delana's eyes that narrowed, she hadn't expected this. Didn't James realise that this was what he wanted, that this was meant to be? "James, why would you say that?"

"Delana, I'm sorry that you are so...confused. Really I am, but you must know this can't happen. " Kirk had to work really hard to keep his tone of voice calm, truth be told he was mad as hell at what the crazy woman had done to Doctor Marcus and he just hoped that he was right and Marcus had found her way out of the emerald caves. He should have expected what happened next, after all Delana was as crazy as a box of frogs!

"QUIET" she suddenly shouted, her eyes were bright with rage "YOU ARE WRONG" Delana turned away from her beloved James, she just didn't understand his reaction. No matter, he was here and she wasn't going to lose him now. She would just have to make sure he stayed here until he came to realise that this was where he was meant to be.

"James, you hurt me with your words"

Kirk watched as she approached the small seating area and lifted a box off the table, as she walked back over she lifted the lid and removed an item from it which she concealed in her fist.

"I can't let you go. You know that. You'll come to see what I did was for your own good. "

Delana stood so she was positioned between Kirks knees, the guards still had their beefy hands wrapped around his biceps. Suddenly she reached forward and slipped her hand behind his head, her lips just a hair breath away from his she whispered barely loud enough for him to hear

" _you are mine"_ and with that she opened her hand to reveal some kind of hypospray and pressed it to Kirks neck. He felt the cold of the drug entering his blood stream before he had realised what she was doing.

As Delana stepped away Kirk fought to keep his eyes open, his limbs felt so heavy. "Delana...what...what'

"Ssssshhhhh, sleep my love"

"No, let me..." Kirk couldn't fight it any longer. His eyes closed and his head dropped forwards. The guards holding his arms were now supporting all his weight preventing him from falling forwards off the bed. They lifted under his arms pulling his body up towards the pillows and left him laying on his side, hands still bound.

Delana ordered them to stand guard outside the room. As they left she turned her attention to the beautiful man laying on her bed. She crouched down and brushed his hair away from his forehead, even in sleep he was breathtaking and he was hers. Planting a soft kiss on his cheek Delana turned and left. Everything was going to be fine.

...&...

Marcus had never been so relieved as when she heard the voices of Lt Sulu and Docor McCoy approaching her. She had made her way out most of the caves before hypothermia had overtaken and she had collapsed against a wall. She just couldn't make her body work any more.

It felt like just moments before she was carried out of the caves, the arms of Sulu strong and gentle and beamed aboard the Enterprise. There whilst Doctor McCoy treated her she gave Commander Spock a full run down of what had happened. He had wasted no time in getting to the bridge and ordering Chekov to start scanning the planet for the Captains life signs. It had taken some time but Checkov thought that he had located him, in the mountains. Now of course they had to work out how they were going to get to Kirk. Due to the geomagnetic make up of the mountains the transporters couldn't beam Kirk directly out, but they could beam a landing party down but they would have to climb the mountain to reach the area Kirk was being held in. To keep the element of surprise they would need to beam down at night and hope that Kirk was in such a condition that he could manage the descent until they could be beamed back aboard.

Nightfall was still several hours away, plenty of time to fine tune their plan. Spock sat back in the Captains chair and worked out their chances of success in his head before quickly deciding to ignore his calculations. There was no choice in this, they had to get the Captain back it didn't matter what the odds of success were.

...&...

Kirk woke up he didn't know how many hours later but seeing that it had turned dark it had to have been at least 4 hours. His arms were numb from being secured behind his back for so long. Sitting up Kirk tried to rotate his shoulders to restore some feeling to them. His head felt stuffy and he couldn't help but be thankful that whatever Delana had injected him with at least he wasn't allergic to it.

Hearing the doors unlock he slid himself off the bed to a standing position and waited for them to open.

In walked one of Delanas household staff with a tray of food, he placed it on the small table and turned to leave. Just then Delana arrived flanked by two of her guards.

"James, so nice to see you up and about. Please come sit, eat" She indicated to the table and sat herself down in one of the plush chairs. Kirk approached the table and was relieved to see Delana ask one of the guards to remove the restraints. As he sat down he couldn't help but rub his painful wrists, the blood had dried in small rivulets on his forearms and pins and needles were starting to make his hands tingle.

Eyeing the food he realised that in actual fact he was very hungry, but knowing the crazy woman sat in front of him he didn't want to eat. Seeing his trepidation Delana laughed and reached for the food herself taking a big bite of something that looked like cake, she then held the remainder of the slice out to Kirk and he took it hungrily. Telling himself that if he was going to eat he needed the strength to do so and starving himself wouldn't help.

"How are you feeling Sweetheart" Delana asked reaching across and placing her hand on Kirks knee. The action was soft, affectionate.

'What, you mean after you drugged me and left me tied up on the bed" Kirk couldn't help himself. He knew he should be trying to play it calm but this woman was really starting to piss him off, not to mention give him the creeps.

"You know why I had to do that James, you were upset. "

"I'm still upset Delana. "

Delana took another bite of the food on the table and watched as her beloved also ate more.

"You threatened to leave, you know you can't. I need to be sure you won't leave. In time you will realise I am doing this for us, for you. We will marry and have beautiful children. With your eyes and my hair they will be gorgeous"

Shit, this chick really was upping the crazy levels again Kirk thought to himself. Part of him actually started to feel sorry for her, she seemed to honestly think that he would have a change of heart and declare his undying love.

"You need to stop this. My crew, they will be looking for me. They've probably already located where I am and are on their way here"

Anger burned in her eyes again, but she knew that deep down James was right. His crew would be looking for him. She needed to move him somewhere more secure. Pouring a drink into a gold cup she slipped a powder from her sleeve and dropped it into the drink. "Here drink this, we can talk more later"

"No" Kirk sat back in the chair

"No?" Delana eyed him with confusion. Why did he still fight against her?

"No, I saw you put something in that drink" Kirk was thankful for his better than average observational skills and given that she had managed to drug him once already he was on alert for her to try again.

This was no good, James needed to be moved to a better room but his skills as a fighter were legendary. Delana knew she couldn't risk just walking him out of here, even with his arms restrained again.

"Guards!" She called and before Kirk could react they were holding him down on the chair. His body still weakened from the last dose of drugs he had been given Kirk didn't have the strength to fight. He recoiled as Delana straddled his lap one hand holding the gold cup. Using her other hand she pinched against his cheeks till his mouth opened and pushing his head back she poured the liquid into his mouth.

Kirk tried to spit it out, tried to not swallow but hands covered his mouth and nose. If he didn't swallow he would suffocate and without even making the conscious decision his body reacted and swallowed the tainted liquid. Once it was gone he was released. Delana still sat atop his lap, she had discarded the cup and her hands rested on his body as she watched him fight the drugs in his system.

Kirk wanted to push her off, push her off and run as far away as he could but his body wouldn't respond and for the second time that day he succumbed to the drugs and fell unconscious. He didn't feel as hands lifted him into the air and over the shoulder of one of the guards, he didn't feel as he was carried through the hallways, down 2 flights of stairs and he didn't feel as he was dropped in the basement and locked behind its heavy wooden door.


	18. J is for Jealousy pt4

Kirk was woken by hands roughly shaking him, in his delirium he begun to fight against them. His vision blurry still from the drugs in his system he could see the person man handing him but couldn't identify them.

"Captain stop its Sulu, it's Sulu"

"Sulu?" Kirk rubbed his eyes

"Sir can you walk, we've got to move now" Sulu lifted Kirk up and helped to steady him. He could hear the sounds of the fight going on in the hallway. Clearly Delana's guards had realised that the Enterprise crew were trying to rescue Kirk and were doing their best to stop it.

"Yeah, yeah" Kirk replied to Sulu, shaking his head in an attempt to clear the fog from his mind.

"Cool, let's go Captain, stay behind me" Sulu headed for the door, ensuring that Kirk was following him. He knew Kirk could fight, better even than he could but he also knew Kirk still had drugs running through his system and that might slow him down.

Walking out into the hallway Sulu had his phaser at the ready, the sounds of the fight were quiet and right now he didn't know who had won. That was until McCoy rounded the corner, his eyes widening at seeing his friend stumbling down the hall clearly unsteady on his feet. Racing down the hallway McCoy clearly couldn't get to the Captain fast enough, wrapping an arm around his waist and slinging one of Kirks arms around his shoulders McCoy practically swept Kirk off his feet as he pulled him down the hallway.

Kirk couldn't hide his relief at seeing his crew, phasers drawn. He knew they would get him. They walked down the hallway, stepping past the fallen bodies of Delana's guards. A hole had been blown in one of the walls and Kirk found his crew leading him through the gap and into the cool chill of the mountain night.

With McCoy supporting his weight Kirk was doing his his best to stay conscious as they raced down the hill, but a scream froze them in their tracks

"NOOOOOO, JAMES JAMES !"

"Damnit that crazy bitch!" McCoy exclaimed at seeing Delana racing down the hill phaser in her hand

"JAMES, JAMES DONT GO. JAMES NO"

'Come on let's get out of here" Sulu called. But the whine of a phaser blast shooting past his head froze them in their tracks.

Delana came to a standstill in front of the shocked Enterprise crew. Kirk lifted his head which felt like it weighed a tonne to face her. Pushing himself away from McCoys arms he walked to stand between her and his crew.

"Delana please. It's over. I'm going home, back to my ship. You need to let this go. "

Kirk could see the conflict crossing Delanas features and for the second time today he felt sorry for her, the phaser shook in her hand as she held it level with Kirks chest.

"But James" Her voice was barely above a whisper, only Kirk could hear it "We're meant to be together. Please"

"No, Delana we're not" Kirk reached out to the shaking phaser and peeled it out of her hands. His head was spinning, he was beginning to feel like the world was tilting but he had to hang on "Its over. "

Delana let out a cry and collapsed to her knees sobbing, Kirk and the crew couldn't fail to notice the pain in those sobs. For better or worse she really did love Capain Kirk. As the group finished making their way down the mountain they could still hear her anguished sobs.

"Well Jim" McCoy said, turning to face Kirk "once again your love life has got us into trouble"

"Wait, my love life!" Kirk had to laugh at the indignation in the southern drawl of his best friend "I don't need to remind you that not only was I kidnapped but I was drugged as well, TWICE"

"uh huh, maybe in future you should stay on the ship and we'll send the hobgoblin in your place"

"It wasn't for lack of trying you know" Kirk mumbled, before his knees buckled under him. McCoy reached down and helped lift him back to his feet and the comfort of a transporter beam took them away.


	19. K is for Khan

**Sorry J ended up being pretty long, enjoyable though I hope.**

 **This one has spoilers for STID, but I'm assuming most readers if not all will have watching the movie.**

K is for Khan

Kirk lay in the bright white hospital bed. The machine to his right beeped softly monitoring his vitals and nurses periodically visited him checking that he was ok and comfortable. McCoy had also been in his room at every opportunity like he couldn't bring himself to leave Kirk alone for too long.

But Kirk hardly noticed. His mind was preoccupied with previous events. It might seem strange to some but it wasn't dying in the warp core that unsettled his mind the most, it was his time on the Vengence at the mercy of Khan. Never had he felt quite so helpless. His mind still echoed with the scream of Doctor Marcus as she had to watch her Fathers head crushed by the strength of Khans hands.

Sure Admiral Marcus was a power mad, murderous psycho too but what a way to go. He couldn't imagine the pain the Admiral had felt at that moment.

Kirk winced inwardly at the memory of Khans blows to his face. He should have realised that a phaser stun would have had no effect on the genetically engineered man, it was his fault that Scotty had been knocked unconscious. His fault that Doctor Marcus had had her leg violently broken and his fault that she had seen her Fathers demise.

Kirk hadn't told anyone the fear he had felt after Marcus's death when Khan had strode towards him, for a moment he thought his head was next. Instead Khan had heaved Kirk to his feet and wrenched his left arm up behind his back, pressing a phaser into the base of his neck. He felt shame at being paraded across the Enterprises bridge viewscreen, totally at the mercy of a mad man.

The memory of his crews faces at seeing their Captains predicament was etched into his memory. He had tried to tell Spock to not do what Khan had asked but a strike to the base of his skull had knocked him out cold. Kirk absentmindedly reached a hand up and rubbed the area, it had been a couple of weeks since that had happened but still Kirk felt like he could feel a twinge of pain. It was all in his imagination he was sure, but he still swore he could feel it.

The next thing he could remember was coming to on the floor in front of Khan, hearing the conversation between his first officer and the mad man. He heard Spock agree to hand over the torpedos containing Khans crew after Khan had threatened to knock out life support and suffocate the Enterprise crew. He had wished he was in any fit state to fight, to do something to help Spock and everyone under his command but everything was hurting.

He heard Spock order Sulu to lower shields and his heart sank, Khan had won. A crushing kick to his ribs next had sent him reeling, coughing up blood. He tried to ignore the possibility he had received internal damage, and then he was being beamed back aboard his ship.

Kirk rubbed his face, the IV tugged at his hand and he stared at it. It all felt so surreal, so far away. It was over, but not before the loss of thousands of lives. Most crushed by the weight of the Vengence as it came plummeting back down to earth.

For the first time in a long time Kirk felt useless and lost. Sure, they had eventually prevailed but at what cost? He wondered if he could have done things better, maybe if he hadn't taken Khan with him to the Vengence? He wouldn't have killed Admiral Marcus and injured Carol and Scotty. Khan might not have crashed the ship into all those buildings.

The weight of the world weighed heavily on Kirks shoulders and his mind was overwhelmed with the what ifs. Maybe he's not ready to be Captain yet, maybe he'll never compare to the legacy of his Father. George Kirk saved 800 lives, Jim Kirk had lost too many to count.

Kirk couldn't help the sob that came from deep within his chest, as he lay there in his grief he had never felt so alone.


	20. L is for Levodian flu

L is for Levodian Flu

All was quiet in the Medical Bay, Doctor McCoy was relieved for the lull as he had paperwork piling up faster than he could do it. The downside of being CMO on a ship the size of the Enterprise there was always a task list as long as his arm.

He rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, peering over to the chronometer he wasn't entirely surprised to see that it was so late. 0130 hours. He had been on duty since 0900 hours, that was a mammoth shift even for him. Switching off his desk computer and grabbing his PADD McCoy let the night shift staff know that he was finished and headed back to his quarters.

Climbing into the warmth of his bed McCoy pulled the covers up to his chin and closed his eyes, sleep took him easily. When his comm chirped it took him a moment to realise what was making the noise, it had chirped again before his sleep addled brain registered. Rolling over to hit the button on his bedside table he glanced at his chronometer, 0545 hours. Inwardly groaning at the lack of sleep he turned his attention to the comm

"McCoy here"

"Bones"

McCoy flopped his head back down on to his pillow, of course it would be Jim calling him. That man was the ever permanent lovable thorn in his side. His best friend since he joined the academy Jim had managed to get McCoy in to more trouble in those few years than he had ever been in his whole life.

"Jim, should have known it would be you. I didn't get off shift till 0130 hours, can this wait?"

McCoy heard the slight cough come over the comm before Kirk responded "Oh right, sorry Bones. Yeah, go back to sleep. I'll catch you later"

"Jim, what is it?" McCoy supposed he should at least ask the man what was wrong, despite the fact that his body was trying to draw him back in to sleep.

"Nothing Bones, No worries. See you later" McCoy heard the comm disconnect and sighed. Turning over he fell back to sleep.

...&...

McCoy was back on duty in Medbay at 0900 hours, his body still screamed for more sleep. Thankfully this was his last shift before he had 2 days off, he just had to make it through today. Blessedly Medbay was still quiet, one of the engineering crew had come in with a minor plasma burn which was easily treated with the dermal regenerator and another crew member had come in with nausea where it was discovered she had fallen pregnant. At least some of the crew were having fun he mused as he prescribed an antiemetic and advised the crew member to speak to her head of department to amend her shift duties.

As he settled back into his office chair and switched his computer on to continue with his paperwork the comm beeped.

"Bridge to Doctor McCoy"

"McCoy here"

"Doctor, please report to the bridge"

McCoys mind flashed back to his early morning wake up call from Kirk, it didn't take someone with Jim's genius levels to put 2 and 2 together and realise that something was obviously up with the Captain.

"I'm on my way, McCoy out"

He grabbed his medkit and strode out of Medbay towards the turbo lift wondering what he would find upon his arrival.

...&...

As McCoy strode through the doors he found the Captain sat in his chair resting his forehead in his hands, next to him was Uhura who was rubbing circles on Kirks back. Uhura could be a prickly character no doubt but she was also an incredibly caring person and as much as Jim Kirk drove her spare she still cared for him deeply.

Spock was stood in front of Kirks chair monitoring the rest of the crew, ever the professional Spock wouldn't allow anything stop the smooth running of the ship. Seeing Doctor McCoy approach he walked to meet him at Kirks side.

"Jim" McCoy stopped next to Kirks chair, he didn't need his tricorder to see that his friend was unwell. Kirks face was pale and clammy, he was shivering and he was holding himself like he was in pain. McCoy nevertheless pulled out his tricorder and began to scan.

"Bones" came Kirks quiet response "Sorry to drag you up here"

The tricorder beeped indicating Kirk had a high temperature "Is this why you called me this morning?" McCoy asked, putting away his tricorder and dropping down in front of Kirks chair so he could meet his eyes.

"Yeah, just thought maybe you could give me something to help. Sorry though, I didn't know you had worked so late"

"Right, well you have a fever so you need to come to Medbay. "

Kirk sat up, and put on his best I'm fine face "It's nothing, just whip out one of your magic hyposprays and fix me up. I promise I'll even sit still for it and everything. I know how much you love to stab me with those things"

McCoy couldn't help but smile at the wane grin on Kirks face, He knew it took a lot to persuade Kirk to miss his duties but on this occasion it couldn't be helped.

"Sorry Jim but this needs to be taken care of in Medbay. " He reached a hand under Kirks arm and pulled him to standing, using his other hand to steady the Captain as he swayed.

"Spock, you have the conn" Kirk ordered as he was led away.

...&...

McCoy was amazed how cooperative Jim Kirk had been, since they arrived in Medbay he had done as he was told and hadn't tried to escape once; a testament to how unwell he was feeling.

"Well Jim I have good news and I have bad news"

"What's the good news?" Kirk asked, adjusting his position on the bio bed so he was sitting up against the headrest.

"The good news is I've identified what's wrong, you have Levodian flu which isn't deadly, it's just like Terran flu. "

Kirks eyes narrowed in suspicion "Ok, then what's the bad news?"

"There isn't a cure, I'm afraid you're going to have to play this one out" McCoy looked up to the bio bed readings, the Captains temperature was lower than it had been on the bridge as he had been given a dose of paracetamol but it was still higher than McCoy would have liked.

"But Bones, I've got a ship to run. I can't just sit here for...how long will this take?" Kirk eyed up Doctor McCoy as he loaded another hypospray

"well, it's not an exact science but I would imagine given your constitution maybe 3-5 days. Perhaps 7 days" He turned and pressed the hypo to Kirks neck, watching with amusement the flinch Kirk gave as it hissed

"No Bones, No way. I can't stay here for that long. I'm a busy man!"

"Spock can deal with the ship Jim, you'll be no use to anyone. The best thing for you to do would be rest, we need to get your temperature down and once it's under control you can go to your quarters and stay there until it's passed"

Kirks frowned, and then his eyes shot wide as his memory triggered "Wait, isn't Levodian flu what turned the Klingons all ridge-less? Tell me it won't work in reverse on me and give me a mono brow "

"For a genius Jim you can be awfully dumb. No you won't end up with a monobrow, on humans it's just like your run of the mill Terran flu. Don't worry, your pretty boy looks will remain"

Kirk coughed, and groaned. Laying his head back against the bio bed McCoy couldn't help but think how goddamned young he looked. This man who commanded the flag ship of Starfleet at this moment looked like a young man who needed taking care of.

"The best thing for you right now is sleep, I'm going to give you a mild sedative."

Kirk shot back up to a sitting position, McCoy had to be impressed. Even in the throws of a flu Kirks impressive stomach muscles were able to react like it was nothing "wait Bones, no. I don't need a sedative. What if something happens, what if the Bridge needs me, what if..."

But Kirk didn't manage to finish that sentence as McCoys lightening speed with a hypo prevailed and the sedative was in Kirks system before he could react. Guiding his friend back down to the bed and pulling the covers up McCoy patted Kirks shoulder and head back to his office. Flu was bad for anyone but especially for Jim Kirk who hated feeling vulnerable in any way, and McCoy hoped that for his sake it would be over quickly so Jim could get back to being Jim Kirk ,Captain.


	21. L is for Levodian flu pt2

L is for Levodian Flu pt 2

McCoy had hardl left the Medbay in 2 days, Kirks temperature had spiked and they had been struggling to bring it down to more acceptable levels. So much for his days off he had mused.

He sat by the side of his friends bed, PADD in his hand catching up with his work whilst Kirk lay unconscious. Sweat was dripping off his brow and he had been mumbling in his delirium. Suddenly the monitor above the bed started to beep, McCoy leapt to his feet forgetting the PADD and letting it clatter to the floor.

"Nurse" he called as he scanned his eye over the read outs, Kirks heart rate was becoming tachycardic the beats were well over 100 beats a minute and rising "bring me adenosine"

McCoy grabbed the hypo out of his nurses hand, Kirk had turned grey and his face was wrinkled in pain. Even in his unconsciousness it clearly hurt having his heart beating like a freight train. McCoy pushed the hypo into Kirks neck and turned his attention to the screen awaiting the heartbeat to start returning to normal. he breathed a sign off relief as it dropped 180 bpm, 163 bpm, 120 bpm and so on. McCoy felt himself relax a little until the beeping drew his attention back to the screen, Kirks heart rate had begun climbing again.

"Damnit!" He cursed Suddenly Kirks eyes shot open and he grabbed for his chest, his breaths started to become desperate

"Bones" he cried out. Panic was written over his face, the thumping in his chest making him feel dizzy and sick "what's happening?"

McCoy bent over his friends head, meeting him eye for eye "Jim, your heart has gone into supraventricular tachycardia..."

"English Bones!"

"Your heart is beating too fast. We've tried medication to slow it and it hasn't worked"

Kirk cried out in pain "ok, so what now?"

"Jim, we need to shock your heart."

"What, shock...shock my heart. Like you mean with an electric shock?"

"Exactly, I'll have to sedate you first and then we'll apply a directed shock to the heart to hopefully bring it back into normal rhythm. "

Kirk gasped as he grabbed for his chest again, McCoy knew he couldn't wait any longer. "Just hold on Jim"

His nurse handed him the sedation and he was grateful to be able to put his friend out of the pain even for a moment. Typical Jim Kirk, he couldn't even get the flu simply always had to turn it into a fucking emergency.

With a deep breath and watching the bio bed readings show Kirks heart rate was touching 200 bpm McCoy held the defibrillator over Kirks chest and pressed the button. Kirks body jerked off the bed as the electricity surged through him. The monitor showed a pause in Kirks heart rate before resuming its race,

"Fuck, it didn't work. I'm going to have to shock him again. Nurse stand back" McCoy administered the shock and again Kirks body leapt off the bed. All eyes were back to the monitors, McCoy found himself crossing his fingers. This had to work, and with relief he saw that it had. Kirks heart beat reduced and gradually returned to a steady 60bpm.

"You did it Doctor" the nurse congratulated him, resting a hand on his shoulder as he collapsed back into the chair. McCoy just nodded, he was drained. Looking up to see his friend stirring on the bed he climbed back to his feet, the effort it took just to do that showing how utterly exhausted he was.

"Did it work?" Came the quiet voice

"Yeah Jim, it worked"

"Cool" and with that Kirk's head lulled back to one side and he fell back to sleep.


	22. M is for Mistaken Identity

**A/N - Hey guys, sorry for the seriously long delay in continuing this story. Kids, house, husbands and life just generally got in the way. I shall endeavour to update as much as possible over the coming days/weeks [months?].**

 **Anyway, hope you all like this next offering. Thanks for all the new favourites. As always please please review.**

M is for Mistaken Identity

Kirk pulled the collar of his overcoat tighter around his neck, the cold felt like it had seeped through into his very bones and he couldn't stop his teeth chattering.

 _"Come and visit Russia he said, you'll love it he said"_ Kirk mumbled to himself as he scouted around to try to find a road sign, in fact any sign that might tell him where he was. Kirk refused to admit to himself that he was lost, he's a Starship Captan damnit he doesn't _do_ lost.

The light was fading fast and Kirk knew he had to find his way off the streets and into the warmth before he lost his fingers. Damn Chekov, you'd think someone with his genius level could have given Kirk better directions to his house.

"Are you lost?"

Kirk turned to the sound of the voice behind him. A man stood behind him, at least Kirk assumed he was a man given the sound of his voice since this person was well wrapped up against the feeling chill of Chekovs mother country.

"Errrrm, well...yes"

"You are American?" The man stepped towards Kirk and Kirk couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable with the scrutiny the eyes that showed above the thick scarf were giving him.

"Yes sir I am. I'm looking for a friend of mine, he gave me directions but I gotta say they aren't all that clear"

"You are here to meet a Russian yes? This isn't the town for tourists usually, it's not safe"

Again Kirk felt that twinge in his gut, that feeling that told him something wasn't right. He didn't know what it was, but his gut was usually to be trusted. Even Commander Spock had begun to gro accustomed to listening to the Captain and his "gut".

"You know, it's fine. I'll find my way" Kirk began to back away from the man "thanks for your help though"

Kirk turned and continued to walk down the street leaving the stranger behind him. He hadn't gotten 20 feet when the phaser stun blast hit him in the back. He dropped unconscious to the cold wet street totally unaware of his assailant approaching him, communicator in hand.

 _"Muscov, I think I have found him"_

 _"The American?"_

 _"Yes sir"_

 _"Excellent work Pascha, bring him in"_


	23. M is for Mistaken Identity Pt2

**A/N - Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated Renegade Hero hahah**

 **Ok I know that was a really short chapter. I'm just finding my writing feet again after a long break. This one will be much longer.**

M is for Mistaken Identity pt2

Kirk wiggled his fingers trying to will the feeling to return to them but they were having none of it. Tied tightly behind his back the rope was cutting into his wrists, he was sat on a chair in what looked like an old kitchen from the 21st century. It had the feeling of a place technology hadn't touched for a really long time. Just in front of him was a wooden table with 3 chairs around it, behind that was the cabinets of the kitchen and work surfaces. To his left was a big old wooden door, barely keeping Russia's cold winter elements out Kirk found himself shivering. The windows were small and their class rattled against the weather raging against it.

Kirk craned his neck to get a look at what was behind him, but just then he heard a door open _"ok, so at least there are 2 doors and a window as potential escape routes"_ he thought to himself.

Heavy footfalls walked behind Kirk and he glanced up at the figure as he strode past.

"You shouldn't have been walking through town alone" the man said as he sat down the one of the chairs around the table. He had a tin mug full of something hot, Kirk could see the steam rising from it and found himself longing to be able to wrap his own frozen fingers around its warmth.

"Silly American"

That voice, it was the man from the street earlier.

"So I guess you weren't planning on helping me find my friends house, so much for the famed Russian hospitality I've heard so much about""

The man laughed and slurped his drink, using his sleeve to wipe his lip he sneered at Kirk

"Oh you Americans are so you really think you could come here and try to steal our weapons without us knowing? That we wouldn't have Svetlanka singing like a canary as soon as she realised we knew her silly little plan to gain control"

Kirk's forehead creased in confusion "Wait, what the hell are you talking about, and secondly, who the hell are you?"

"Don't play the fool American. My name is Pascha, I work for Muscov..."

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" Kirk couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips "I think you've got the wrong guy"

Pascha stood from the chair and walked towards Kirk, downing the remainder of his drink he slammed the cup down on the table and quickly followed it up with a punch to Kirks face. Kirks head snapped back and he felt his lip split open and blood begin to run down his chin and pool in his mouth.

Turning his head Kirk spat the blood down onto the floor "This is ridiculous, I'm telling you you've got the wrong man. My name is..." He didn't get to finish his sentence before another blow his his face followed by a punch to the gut that left him gasping for breath.

"Let's see..." Pascha sneered "American, blonde hair.." Grabbing a fistful of Kirks hair Pascha pulled Kirks head back "pretty boy. Sounds exactly like the description we were given by Svetlanka"

Pulling his head out of Paschas grip Kirk couldn't hide the incredulity in his voice "Oh come on, you've just described half the humans in my academy class"

Before Kirk could say anymore the door to the outside swung open letting in a gust of freezing cold air, in walked another humanoid wrapped heavily in furs. Kirk followed the new person as he slammed the door and strode into the kitchen discarding his furs. With his back to Kirk he spoke in Russion to Pascha who nodded and gestured towards Kirk. The man turned towards Kirk and Kirk looked up to meet his eyes.

A confused look passed briefly over his face before quickly being replaced by anger, turning to Pascha he grabbed a fistful of his clothes and pulled him off his feet. "Is this some kind of joke" he growled

Pascha struggled in the bigger mans grasp "Muscov, wait, I don't understand" Kirk couldn't help but look on at this exchange with mild amusement, grateful that he was fluent in Russian so wasn't missing anything of this exchange.

Muscov dropped Pascha and stalked towards Kirk "This isn't Kennedy" Muscov switched to heavily accented English "Who are you?"

Kirk hesitated for a moment, weighing up the pros and cons of revealing his identity. Captain of a Federation starship is a highly valuable hostage, but then if he tells them he's Mr Joe Bloggs then he may not be considered important enough to be kept alive and Kirk really didn't want to die in this freezing cod kitchen in backwater Russia. Besides he had to assume that Chekov was concerned for his Captains lateness and would be doing his best to find him.

Kirk turned his bright blue eyes upwards and met Muscov's gaze "My name is Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the Federation Starship Enterprise"

Pascha let out a cry, Kirk wasn't sure if it was of surprise or alarm but he did feel a sense of satisfaction. "Hey Pascha, I did try to tell you but you wouldn't listen"

Pascha crept up to Muscov's side "Sir, we need to get rid of him. Didn't you hear him, he's a _Captain_! The Captain of the bloody federation flagship no less"

Kirk watched the smaller man, entertained by the panic this man was showing in his eyes. _"Not so eager to thump me now are you"_ he thought to himself.

"I'd listen to him Muscov" Kirk spoke to the man in his native Russian, sometimes being a genius really had its advantages likes his ability to learn languages with ease "untie me and let me walk out of here, with a map if you happen to have one to hand"

He was unprepared for the blows that came from Muscov's fists and he struggled to keep himself conscious as the blows struck his temples. "This won't make it any better" He stuttered unsure whether he had spoken in English or Russian.

"Shut up Captain" Muscov tuned and sat at the table and indicated for Pascha to join him "Pascha, you're an idiot. But the Captain will be a valuable hostage. The tales of this mans deeds are known throughout the quadrant, I'm sure there are many parties that would pay a pretty penny for him...the Klingons perhaps. Or the Romulans'

Kirk felt his stomach drop, yep, both those parties would pay a hefty ransom for him he was sure.

"you know, my crew will be looking for me. You won't get away with this"

"Oh please Captain, enough of the clichés" Muscov pulled his chair forwards so he was face to face with Kirk. "I thought I'd be coming here today to kill an American spy but instead I find something so valuable I am going to be richer than I ever thought possible. "

"My crew _will_ find me" Kirk repeated and was rewarded with another punch to the head sending him into blackness once again.

Muscov patted Kirks cheek laughing as his head hung loosely and stood up. He walked back into the kitchen and prepared to make himself a drink of vodka, he simply couldn't believe his luck. He was so busy gloating inwardly that he didn't hear the buzz of the transporters at first. Hearing Pascha yelp his spun on his heel to find himself facing a young man in yellow and a Vulcan in blue.

"Starfleet" he hissed.

"Captain?" The Vulcan enquirer, Muscov watched as they approached his captive taking in the fact that he was bound behind his back and unconscious with a bristled and bloodied face.

"Step away and put your hands up" The man in gold ordered Muscov, holding a phaser the Asian officer held its steady on the two men. Pascha instantly did as he was ordered, he knew when the game was up. But Muscov wouldn't give up so easily, the man sat in the chair was too valuable to him. Reaching into his pocket he whipped out his own phaser but before he was even able to take aim the man in gold had shot him, dropping him.

 **A/N - ok, there will be one more short chapter, but I think most of the story is covered here. Hope you are all enjoying it. Better get started deciding what to do for N.**


	24. M is for Mistaken Identity pt3

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed!**

Kirk felt warm hands on his, removing the ropes that held his wrists. He cracked open his eyes trying to ignore the pounding headache.

"Captain, are you alright?" He heard his First Officer enquire from behind him as his hands were finally released. Bringing them around in front of himself Kirk shook them trying to reestablish blood flow. He knew he was in for a major case of pins and needles in a minute.

"I'm fine, thank you Spock. Your timing as always was impeccable, although, it wouldn't have hurt for you to get here a little sooner before he tried to rearrange my face" Kirk nodded towards the Russians now under the control of a federation security team.

"My apologies Captain" Spock answered helping Kirk to his feet watching as he swayed momentarily before regaining his composure "It was not easy to find you. You are quite a long way from the destination Ensign Chekov had given you and scanning an area this vast to find you took time".

Kirk shivered, his jacket had been discarded by his captors on the seat of the third chair and he grabbed it pulling it on hurriedly.

"Well you're here now, that's all that matters"

"Yes Captain, Doctor McCoy will be relieved to know we have located you"

Kirk slumped back into the chair he had been tied to "Shit, he's gonna hypo me into next week isn't he?"

At that Spock just raised an eyebrow, he knew McCoy and Kirk had a complicated relationship. He also knew it would be best for him to stay clear of it.

"Spock to Enterprise, ready to beam up"

THE END.


	25. N is for No Time

**A/N - One of my lovely followers has messaged me wanting a story so this is for you HeartOfFyrwinde. I hope you like it.**

N is for No Time

Carol laid her hands on Jim's shoulders, giving him a gentle shake she made him look into her bright blue eyes.

"Jim, I'll be fine. You're Captain of the Enterprise, you can't miss this meeting. Honestly, the baby isn't due for another 4 weeks you can't hide up here just in case. "

Jim looked at Carol, he knew she was right. But this was his baby and since the day they had found out she was expecting he had been having nightmare that he would be off ship and miss the birth of his baby.

"But we can't be sure Carol, what if..."

"Jim" The tone of Carols voice told Kirk that she was serious "Go, even _if_ I went into labour these things takes hours, days sometimes. No way will your crew let you miss the birth, they'll get you back here. Ok?"

Kirk nodded, bending down he gave Carol a kiss and rubbed his hand over her belly. "I wonder what it is?" He mused

Carol smiled "Well, I'm hoping for human"

"Very funny. See you later" and with that Kirk turned and walked out of his quarters and towards the transporter room.

Kirk was doing his best to stay alert and interested, but my god these negotiations were boring. The speakers voice had such a dull tone to it he swore that this guy could make a small fortune if he recorded sleep aid speeches. Attempting to stifle a yawn Kirk rubbed his hands through his hair

"Captain Kirk...?"

Shit, had someone spoke to him?

"Yes, sorry" He sat up straighter, at least he needed to pretend he was paying attention.

"Captain, are the terms agreeable?' The speaker indicated to the information on the screen behind him. Kirk couldn't help but draw comparisons to his Academy lessons. Boring dull speaker, information on a screen behind them, Kirk trying to stay awake. Luckily with his genius brain he still excelled at his academy classes and it also enabled him to take in the information on the screen quickly and analyse it without missing a beat.

"For the most part yes, but until the contracts of entry into the Federation are signed in full I'm afraid we cannot share any of our technology with you just yet."

The speaker sat down on his chair on the opposing side of the circle of tables. His purple skin shone under the over head light, he was essentially a human with the exception of the skin colour. This world's population had a variety of skin colours, but unlike Earths native skin colours these aliens skin colours were a variety of bright and varied colours. Some were red, some were pink, others orange and more.

"Captain Kirk, I understand those terms but we are not asking for weaponry or starship secrets. We are asking for medical equipment...advancement. "

Kirk sighed, this meeting was dragging on. To his left sat Lieutenant Uhura, she had a PADD out and was taking notes. Their eyes met briefly and through that brief connection Kirk could tell she felt the same as him. This was going nowhere. They had been over and over this particular issue, but the rules of the Federation were very strict.

"Prime Minister, I understand your feeling on this but the federations position on this is very clear. The contracts will be signed within within a few months. Then we can look at the sharing of technology but..."

The Prime Minister stood up, his body radiated exasperation. "Captain, our people are dying from conditions your federation could easily cure I'm sure. I've seen the reports of you helping the outbreak of Conovian Fever on Mexus II, your federation saved tens of thousands of lives. Why can't you help us?"

The Prime Ministers voice no longer had its dull monotone sound to it, he was getting angry.

"Prime Minister.." Kirk stood from the table, lightly touching Uhura on the shoulder to indicate that she should get up to. "I'm sorry that we cannot help further at this time. Please review the rest of the terms and see to it that your government fully understands all the facets of federation membership. Lieutenant Uhura and I will return to the Enterprise, please contact my ship when you are ready to continue." Kirk nodded to the other aliens sat around the table and turned to leave.

"No Captain, you won't leave. " Kirk turned to face the Prime Minister

"Excuse me?" Uhura rested a hand lightly on Kirks forearm. Warning him to keep calm

"You will stay until you agree to send Starfleet Medical here to help. To give us assistance and find a cure for all that ails us" The Prime Minister was forceful in his voice. He picked up his own PADD and tapped a few instructions into it. "I have erected a shield around this complex, your ship cannot beam you out. Agree to our terms and I shall release you"

Kirk sighed, why does even the most simple of missions seem to go wrong. Now here he was, forcefully separated from his beloved Carol and his baby. He prayed to himself that she was right and the baby was a long way off being born.

"Breathe Carol, nice and deep and slow. That's it..." McCoy watched the monitors above the bio bed. The contractions were coming fast every 3 minutes and lasting up to a minute at a time. This baby was coming early and quick.

He indicated to Nurse Chappell to prepare the delivery tray

"Where is Jim?" Carol cried as the contraction abated.

McCoy sighed as he ran his tricorder over his patients stomach "He's still planet side. Spock is trying to get in contact with him. Don't worry he'll be here"

"I wish he'd hurry uuuuuppppppp" Carol moaned as another contraction took her. She was determined to do this with minimal assistance, but she didn't know if she could manage for much longer.

"He'll be here" McCoy tried to reassure her.

Kirk and Uhura were seated back at the table, the Prime Minister had summoned guards into the room and Kirk couldn't see any way out. Being a diplomatic mission they hadn't come armed, unfortunately the guards were. Just then Uhuras PADD beeped, a message scrolled across the screen.

"Shit" Kirk heard Uhura hiss under her breath before she passed the PADD to her Captain to read.

Seeing Captain Kirks face visibly pale the Prime Minister went to grab the PADD from him "What is it, what are you planning"

"Nothing" Kirk responded "But as you can see my ship are trying to get hold of me. Please I need to leave. My wife has gone into labour early, I have to be there. "

"No" the PADD was dropped back to the table with a clatter

"Don't you understand, my baby is coming. I need to be there. You have to let me go to her" Kirk pleaded, hoping that the Prime Minister would understand.

"Sign the agreement to provide medical technology and you can go to her Captain"

Kirk pinched the bridge of his nose, he had a headache forming behind his eyes "You know I can't do that"

"Then Captain, you shall stay here until you change your mind" the Prime Minster nodded to the people around the table and they all stood to leave. Only the guards remained.

Uhura turned in her chair to face Kirk, he had bent over and rested his elbows on his knees, head in his hands. She placed a hand on his back and rubbed it in small comforting circles. "Captain, it'll be ok. Spock will find a way to fix this"

"Mr Scott, I need a way to beam through that shield and I need it know"

 _'Aye commander_ " Scotty nodded _"I'm working on it as fast as I can"_

"Acknowledged, keep at it" Spock disconnected his connection to engineering and stood from the centre chair stepping down towards Chekov. "Ensign, please go to engineering and assist Mr Spock"

"Yes Sir" the Ensign acknowledged and strode off the bridge.

Spock took his seat back in the Captains chair and opened a channel "Doctor McCoy, what is the status of Doctor Marcus?"

 _"It wont be long now Spock. Any news on Jim?"_ Spock noted the urgency in McCoys voice

"Not yet, but Mr Scott and Ensign Chekov are working on it. Keep me informed. "

Kirk stalked around the room, the eyes of the guards followed him. He felt like a caged animal, he needed to be with Carol. This was his baby being born, he had to be there. He felt like his chest was being crushed with the helplessness he felt, he hated feeling this way. Captain of a Starship but totally powerless.

Turning to the guard nearest him he decided he couldn't continue to stand and do nothing. With a growl of anger he rushed the guard, landing a punch across the orange aliens jaw and made a grab for the weapon in his hand. He didn't get very far though before he felt the burn in his back of phaser fire and the world went black.

"Captain, are you ok?"

Kirk cracked his eyes open and found Uhura staring down at him, his head was nestled in her lap and one of her hands rested gently on the top of his head.

"God damnit" Kirk hissed "What the hell" He pushed himself up off his officers lap, wincing at the pain in his back and the ever increasing pounding of his headache.

"Maybe don't try that again" Uhura whispered, well aware that the eyes of all the guards were watching them. The one Kirk had punched had a mark brewing on the side of his jaw, he looked thoroughly pissed off. "Let me look at your back" Kirk sat and leant over his lap as Uhura lifted the hem of his uniform to inspect the phaser burn. Although the weapon had only been on a stun setting it had still left a burn mark across the white of the Captains back.

"I need to get out of here" Kirks voice cracked under the strain. Uhura knew he did his best to hide his emotions, someone who had as much tragedy in his life as Kirk had learned how to hide their emotions well. So seeing her Captain visibly distressed made her eyes tear up.

"I know Jim" Lowering the shirt she scooted around until she was facing Kirk and laid her hand on his cheek 'don't worry, we will get you there"

"Ensign, Mr Scott report"

Spock stood next to a console on the bridge, Chekov and Scotty stood on his left. "We think we have found a way to beam the Captain and Lieutenant out." Chekov manipulated the controls and a schematic flashed up on the screen "If we can concentrate a controlled burst of phaser fire on this point " Chekov indicated a point on the schematic " It should disrupt the shields resonance for a couple of seconds which if we're quick wil be just long enough to beam them back"

Spock studied the information in front of him "Ensign, that point is less than 2 meters in diameter, that will be difficult to strike accurately and if we are off the feedback from the shield will overload the phaser banks"

The two men in front of him just nodded.

"Do it" Spock ordered.

Carol felt like this baby was going to burst out of her stomach, the contractions were agony and she didn't think she could manage any more. She had agreed to McCoy administering some pain relief and was waiting impatiently whilst he readied the hypo spray.

As McCoy approached Carols side another contraction peaked, she cried out and before McCoy could react Carol had reached up and grabbed a fistful of his tunic pulling him down towards her

"You tell your Captain that he is banned from leaving this damn ship ever again" She hissed "Never, he is to sit in that chair on the bridge and not leave, do you hear me"

McCoy couldn't help the smile that spread across his face " Carol, darlin, I've been trying to get Jim to agree to that for years"

Carol released her hold on McCoys tunic and he pulled himself straight and pressed the hypo into her neck.

 _Where the hell are you Jim, you are going to miss the birth of your first baby_

"Commander Spock, we are ready" Scotty called from the station behind Spock

'Understood. Lieutenant.." Spoke turned to the officer at the communications console "Please try to transmit a message to Lieutenant Uhuras PADD again letting them know to be prepared"

"Aye Sir"

"Ensign Chekov, prepare to fire phasers"

Uhura turned the PADD to Kirk to show him the message before quickly deleting it before the guards could see it.

Just then the door opened and the Prime Minister walked in with his aides around him.

"Captain Kirk, I hear you had a run in with one of my security officers. That was foolish" Sitting down in his seat across the table from where Kirk had been sat during negotiations he waved his hand to indicate to Kirk and Uhura that they should also be seated.

Kirk remained where he was, one had rested on Uhuras back to be sure they were close together.

"Prime Minister, I understand your request I really do" Kirk started "But if you thought holding 2 Starfleet officers hostage was going to be any way to convince the federation to help you, let alone speed up entry into it you are severely mistaken."

"Captain, I know how valuable you are to both Starfleet and the Federation. We have seen the news report even here, and I'm sure they will do anything to get their _hero_ back"

Kirk felt the familiar pulse of the transporter before he saw the room dematerialising

"You aren't wrong" He called out to the Prime Minister.

Kirk leapt off the transporter pad, ignoring the pain in his back and raced out the doors running at full speed to the medical bay.

Skidding through the doors the nurse looked up in surprise before running and shoving Kirk towards the door to the private medical sweet "Hurry Captain !"

Carol looked up as the door slid open and the sight that greeted her was amazing. There stood James Kirk, in his gold tunic. Face red from his race to medical, eyes glistening.

"Carol" He called as he ran to her side and kissed her lightly on the forehead

"You're just in time" McCoy called from the bottom of the bed, "The baby is about to make its entrance"

THE END

 **A/N - Hope everyone enjoyed that. Not my usual style of story but I hope you liked it.**


	26. O is for Orion pt1

**Hey guys, sorry yet again for the delay life is crazy in ThisOldGirls household. I've had 3 kids worth of school stuff, an injured cat, a husband working non stop and just craziness!**

 **Anyway, had this idea banding around my head a bit, it is very much a work in progress so apologies if this still takes me time to get it completed. Anyway, Whump O here we go.**

 **O is for Orions**

Kirk raced down the Academy hallways, he couldn't believe he had overslept again. It was the third time this week and for all Cadet Kirks faults he had never been one for missing his classes; especially ones he enjoyed like his Physical and Tactical training class.

With a final burst of speed Kirk burst through the double doors, his trainers squeaking on the floor as he skidded to a stop.

"Sorry Commander" He whispered as he took his place at the back of the group surrounding the safety mats that had been placed on the floor. He cast a glance around the group and shrugged his shoulders as his eyes met those of his roommate, Cadet Leonard McCoy.

"Kirk, nice of you to join us" The commander did not sound impressed by Kirks tardiness and Kirk knew what that meant "You know the rules, last in first up." The commander nodded his head towards the mats indicating for Kirk to take his place in the centre. Kirk didn't mind, he actually enjoyed this class as despite his mad dash from the dorm building he was buzzing and happy to put this energy to good use.

"Yes sir" Kirk responded and made his way onto the mat and waited for his opponent to be selected. He didn't even blink as his opponent was chosen, an Andorian. Cadet ch'Ten was tall, easily 6ft 5in and well built. He was known amongst the other cadets for his strength, and his humility. Sure he could probably snap half the Cadets here in half if he wanted to but instead he preferred to be friends with everyone and was a very popular class member.

ch"Ten moved to stand in front of Kirk and bowed to him which Kirk reciprocated.

The commander approached the two opposing Cadets and gave them their instructions. Cadet ch'Ten was to attack Cadet Kirk and Kirk was to defend himself, and exit the mats. This was, the commander explained, an exercise in surviving an attack by a bigger foe and getting away from the situation to "fight another day". The opponents nodded their understanding and took up their positions.

ch"Ten dropped in his stance, his solid legs finding secure footing as he weighed up his options for attacking Kirk. Kirk in contrast had loosened his stance, keeping light on the balls of his feet, he knew that his best chance was using his agility. As strong as the Andorian was his sheer size would slow him down.

Ch'Ten launched himself at Kirk, kicking out at Kirks left knee and attempting a back fist strike to Kirks head with his right hand. Kirk easily avoided the attack, stepping off to his right he lifted left leg and thrust it forwards catching the Andorian in the stomach before he could land his fist. As ch'Ten stumbled back a little, Kirk took his moment and executing a perfect forwards shoulder roll he moved past ch'Ten coming out of his roll onto his knees he pushed up on his hands and launched his feet in to ch'Tens back sending the Andorian to his stomach on the floor.

Kirk knew this was the point he should have run, as the Commander had ordered he was to exit the area and get away but his body didn't want to respond to what his mind was telling him and Kirk found himself jumping on the prone Cadets back and smashing his fists in to the back of his opponents head.

"HEY!" Ch'Ten cried out as he lifted his arms to protect his head and pushed himself up rolling Kirk off his back. But Kirk didn't stop, he again came at ch'Ten, launching a kick at ch'Tens face as he sat on the floor. Ch'Ten easily caught hold of Kirks foot and twisted flipping Kirk over.

Kirk landed hard on the mats, and found himself briefly winded. But still he struggled, as ch'Ten climbed onto his back and held Kirk down, even as he could hear the Commander yelling at him to stop Kirk couldn't, his body wouldn't respond. It was like something had taken over him, his mind was screaming at him even as he heard his friend calling to him

"Jim, Jim stop, what the hell are you doing"

"Commander?" Ch'Ten called, clearly unsure as to whether his superior wanted him to release the young man trapped by his larger form straddling his back or not.

"CADET KIRK" the Commander yelled dropping down to meet Kirks eyes. What he saw gave him cause for concern and he yelled for a communicator and as one was placed into his out reached hand he immediately flipped it open and called for medical assistance.

McCoy worried by what his Commander must have seen joined him at his position by Kirks head and even as Kirk struggled against the Andorian on his back and the other cadets who had now joined ch'Ten in holding Kirk down by his legs he was shocked by what he saw. The eyes of his friend showed panic, pure and simple panic.

"Help me" Kirk called out as he writhed on the floor. Just then a medical team shimmered into existence in the corner of the hall and came running over to the commotion.

"Report" one of them called as he flipped open his medical case.

"Cadet Kirk just freaked out, he's completely out of control" one of the other Cadets shouted out.

"Thank you Cadet Manrara" The Commander called as he crouched by Kirks head "I don't know what happened. He was taking part in an exercise and he suddenly flipped and Cadet ch'Ten had to restrain him"

The medical officer nodded as he scanned Kirk with his tricorder, even as Kirk continued to fight against those holding him down, a feral scream erupting from his lips.

"Jim, you gotta calm down kid" McCoy called as he lay down on his stomach to get face to face with his friend. Kirks eyes were screwed shut, and as McCoy heard the familiar hiss of a hypospray he watched as his friends eyes relaxed and his body went limp.

Ch'Ten and the other cadets extricated themselves from the figure lying on the floor and all turned to leave the gym, except McCoy no way was he leaving his friend. "What the hell happened?" He asked the medical officer as he watched them roll Kirk onto his back.

"I don't know, his adrenaline levels are through the roof and a preliminary brain scan is showing heightened activity" the officer closed the panel of his tricorder. "Let's get him back to med and we'll go from there" and with that he called for transport and McCoy watched as his friend dematerialised from view.


	27. O is for Orion pt2

**Sorry for the short chapter, wanted to get another one whipped up before I have to get on with actual life stuff (darn it)**

O is for Orion pt2

McCoy sat beside his friends hospital bed, the drugs Kirk had been given were still keeping him unconscious. Glancing up at the bio bed readings for the hundredth time since he had arrived McCoy was relieved to see everything appeared to be normal. Just what had occurred in the Academy gym that morning he didn't know.

McCoy wracked his brains to think of anything that could have set Jim off, sure Jim had been slightly more annoying lately than usual. He was oversleeping, yet hyped with energy but McCoy hadn't considered that especially out of the ordinary. They had just started their final year in the academy and the work load had increased ten fold, many of the Cadets were stressed and strung out. But Kirk was the highest achieving student at the Academy, even with his over sleeping he was top of the class in everything. Sometimes being a genius had its advantages McCoy thought, he was pretty sure his friend could skip class for a week and still come out at the top of his class.

The doors to the medical bay slid open and the on duty doctor and a couple of nurses strode through the doors. McCoy stood up and moved to meet them as they approached the bio bed.

"Cadet McCoy, you're still here?" The doctor smiled as he spoke to McCoy and rested a hand briefly on his upper arm before moving to the side of the bed. "How has our young Cadet been?"

McCoy looked around expecting one of the nurses to answer, when he realised that the doctor was looking to him to respond. "All vital signs are back to normal, brain activity is within expected parameters."

"Thank you Cadet" The doctor answered "Nurse, let's wake Cadet Kirk up and see where we are"

"Yes Doctor"

McCoy stood anxiously by whilst he watched the nurse administer the hypospray to wake his friend up. He felt like he was a mix between Kirks Father, Brother and best friend. Sure the kid drove him insane, but he couldn't imagine living a day without James T Kirk in his life.

McCoy returned his wandering mind back to the bed as he saw Kirks head slowly roll side to side as his body fought its way back to consciousness.

"Hey kid, wake up" he called gently from his position at the end of the bed. He wanted to be right there at the top of the bed helping to coax his friend back to the land of the living but the duty doctor and nurses had taken those spaces. Relief however washed over him as he saw Kirks eyelids flutter open and the bright blue of Kirks eyes meet with his own.

"What happened?" Kirk asked pushing himself up to a sitting position. The nurse raised the head of the bed so Kirk could sit back and took her attention back to the bio readings.

"Cadet Kirk, I'm Doctor Fabiot. How are you feeling?"

Kirk turned his head away from the concerned face of his friend to look at who had spoken. The doctor stood on the left of him and Kirk took in the happy, friendly face that greeted him. "Well, your bedside manner is a lot nicer than Bones over there" Kirk said, winking back at his friend.

"He's fine" growled McCoy, he was used to Jim teasing him over his bedside manner.

"Ahh, I'm sure McCoy here is a wonderful Doctor, Cadet." Doctor Fabiot grinned as he shone a light in to Kirks eyes. "Well, all your vital signs are back to normal and I can't find any reason for your...well...episode this morning."

"Cool" Kirk made to fling back the covers and swing his legs over the bed "so I can go, thanks doc!"

Doctor Fabiot placed a hand on Kirks chest and pushed him back onto the bed "Not so fast Cadet, the fact remains that _something_ happened to you and we still need to establish what that might have been. I think it would be best to keep you here overnight, continue reading your brain waves and vital signs and just check that there are no repercussions"

McCoy couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at the expression Kirk had on his, the kid hated hospitals and he knew that Kirk couldn't think of anything worse than a night in medical.

"Wait...Doc, look. You said yourself I'm all back to normal. I don't know what happened but look see..." Kirk waved his hands around in front of him "I'm back in complete control of all limbs ! And hey..."He indicated one of his waving hands towards McCoy "My wonderful roommate here is a doctor and I'm _sure_ he will be more than happy to keep his watchful eyes on me and knowing him he'll weird. Hypospray like a ninja should I do anything else untoward"

Doctor Fabiot looked over to McCoy and grinned as their eyes met, it was no secret in medical that the Academy genius Kirk had a fear of hyposprays. How he would happily face a room full of Klingons rather than get his immunisations "Cadet Kirk, that may well be the case but still I'm afraid you are to stay here over night. Assuming everything is still looking good tomorrow I shall release you and you can return to your classes."

"No arguments" he added as Kirk opened his mouth to protest again. Satisfied Kirk had admitted defeat as he flopped back onto the raised bed head and crossed him arms in the perfect impression of a sulking child. "I'll see you tomorrow" and with that he patted Kirk on the leg and turned to leave with the nurses following.

"Damn Doctors" Kirk mumbled

"Do as you're told kid" McCoy couldn't help but laugh at his friends petulant face "I gotta go, I have a tonne of studying to do and sitting here babysitting your sleeping beauty has put me behind."

Kirk rolled his eyes dramatically "Fine, go. Abandon your best friend in his hour of need"

"Night kid"

"See ya Bones"


	28. O is for Orion pt3

**Hey guys, thanks for all the follows, favourites etc. Still working out in my head how this story will go, the plot is in there it's just how I can transfer it from my imagination into writing. Anyway hope you all enjoying it so far.**

 **Oh and to my American friends across the pond Happy Thanksgiving! And to all my UK friends here with me, hope the British weather isn't bumming you out too much and you've escaped the floods and snow.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I feel like this story might be a long one, could probably be a stand alone story rather than an A-Z typical Whump but hey, I did warn you that my ability to write short stories is not my strong point.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

O is for Orion pt3

McCoy was dreaming that he was back home in Georgia, the sun was shining on his face and he could hear the gentle movement of the water in the lake as it rippled in the soft breeze. Closing his eyes he lay his head back on the soft grass and just lay quietly listening to the sounds of his home. The quiet bird song, the plop of the water as a fish broke surface, the shrill squealing of an alarm...wait...alarm?

Pushing away his dream McCoy struggled his weary brain back to consciousness and tried to work out where the noise was coming from...his communicator. It was his communicator

"Damn kid" he growled to himself as he glanced at the chronometer, 03:30, "probably had a nightmare" he thought as he flipped the lid on the squeaking device and glanced at the caller. "Medical?" He groaned, what had the genius he called his best friend done now?

"McCoy here?"

"Cadet.." It was Doctor Fabiot "Is Cadet Kirk with you?"

"What, no?"

"Has he contacted you at all"

"No, Doctor what is going on?" McCoy asked even as he was pulling on his uniform preparing to head out the door.

"We had an alert for unusual brain activity from Kirk, but as the nurses went to check on him he attacked them and bolted from the hospital"

"Attacked the nurses ? That doesn't sound like something Jim would do. " McCoy jumped to his friends defence without even a second thought, Jim Kirk might be many things but he would never attack anyone like this. Just like his episode with Cadet ch'Ten, it was totally out of character for him.

"I agree" Doctor Fabiot responded "the brain activity was much the same as that which occurred earlier yesterday. We need to find Kirk."

"Understood, I'm on my way. McCoy out"

{}. {}. {}.

McCoy jogged around the grounds of the academy, next to him were Cadet Gaila and Cadet Uhura who he had called to help him search. Starfleet Academy security were also combing the grounds to find Kirk.

The sun had begun to rise, it was almost 6am and James Kirk had been missing for nigh on 3 hours. The air was chilly and rain was threatening to fall, McCoy just hoped wherever his friend was that he had found shelter. The wind blowing off the San Fransisco bay was cold and as far as he knew Jim was dressed in nothing more than a flimsy hospital gown.

"OVER HERE!" Came the shout from Uhura. McCoy snapped himself out of his wondering mind and ran over to where Uhura had called from. She was stood down a narrow alley between the flight training building and the starship maintenance block. These were where the cadets not only learnt how to pilot a variety of vessels but also how to undertake basic maintenance and emergency procedures. Those on the engineering track took much more advanced classes in the latter, but it was a requirement for all Cadets to have a basic knowledge of these areas.

As he reached Uhura he found her crouched down next to the prone form of his best friend. "Shit" he hissed as he dropped down next to Jim and reached his hand out to check for a pulse, relieved when he found it present. "Uhura, notify security and medical that we found him"

As Uhura walked off, flipping open her communicator as she went McCoy returned his attention back to his friend. Rolling Kirk onto his back McCoy gave him a quick once over, he couldn't see anything obviously broken. No bruises, for all intents and purposes James Kirk looked like he had simply decided to lay down and take a nap in the narrow alleyway. However no amount of cajoling from McCoy would stir him from his slumber. "What the hell happened kid?" McCoy mused more to himself as he slipped off his jacket and laid it over Kirk.

{}. {}. {}.

McCoy again found himself keeping sentry at a hospital bed occupied by Jim Kirk, "this is becoming a habit" he thought to himself as he looked down at the pale fingers loose in his grasp.

"Bones?" Came a raspy voice and McCoy looked up and met the blue eyes that stared at him questioningly.

"Hey Jim, how do you feel?"

"Errrrm, fine. Ready to get out of here and back to classes" Kirk was confused. Why was McCoy sat by his bed, holding his hand no less? Shouldn't he be in class? He cast a quick glance around and found Cadets Gaila and Uhura sat on a couch at the far side of the room, they appeared to be asleep.

"What the hell? Why the wake up party?" Kirk pushed himself up to a sitting position and watched as McCoy opened his mouth to speak. But before he could formulate any words the door slid open and admitted Doctor Fabiot and the nurse.

"Doc, I hope you're coming to release me because these guys have clearly missed me so much they've staked out my room". Kirk glanced again at Uhura and Gaila who had both woken up and were pushing themselves to standing, straightening out their crumpled uniforms.

Doctor Fabiot stopped beside Kirks bed and glanced at the bio bed readings "deja Vu" Kirk thought to himself.

"Cadet, how are you feeling?" Doctor Fabiot asked, Kirk thought he sounded much more formal than when he asked him the same question yesterday.

"I'm fine, I just want to get out of here." Why was everyone staring at him like he had grown horns out the top of his head "What's going on? You all look like you spent the night partying? Did you? Gaila, how could you hit the town without me?" Kirk turned towards his Orion friend and grinned, expecting to see her adorable grin in return but instead what he found was Gailas brow furrowed in confusion.

"Jim" Fabiot pulled Kirks attention back to him "Do you remember what happened last night?"

Kirk felt his stomach drop, had something happened at the academy whilst he was sleeping? Is this why everyone looked like they had pulled an all nighter? Damnit, he should have been out there helping, not snoring in bed like a hibernating Horta.

"Why? What happened? Is everyone alright...Bones?" He looked to his best friend, he wanted his friend to reassure him that everything was alright. Bones was his grounding, his safe place. He knew if anything had occurred Bones would be by his side.

"Jim, you don't remember?"

"Remember what?" The alarm on the bio bed readings began to beep as Kirks heart rate spiked as he felt his panic rising. He had no idea what was going on.

Fabiot turned and perched himself on the bed beside Kirks legs "Cadet, in the early hours of this morning we detected an unusual brain wave pattern in your reading. As the nurse came in to check on you, you assaulted her and ran from the hospital."

Kirks eyes widened as he heard the rest of the story, how Uhura had found him out cold in the middle of the campus, how he had lain unconscious until this moment.

"Wait, no way. No way would I attack a nurse. No, no, no, there must be some mistake."

"Your feet" came a voice from the back of the room. It was Uhura "Look at your feet"

Still confused Kirk did as she suggested and pushing back the blanket looked at the soles of his feet. They were filthy and streaked with blood from an array of small cuts and abrasions. Like he had been out running through the campus bare footed

"Oh" Kirk pulled the sheets back over him and pulled them over his chest. Suddenly he felt like he didn't know who he was, what he was doing. The feeling of knowing he had attacked someone again without remembering it, of having been wandering around campus with no recollection of it was crushing. He was James Kirk, he had survived being born in the middle of a Romulan attack, he had survived an abusive childhood at the hands of his stepdad and he had survived the horrors of Tarsus IV, but this...this was different. All those he knew what was happening, hell he remembered them all except for being born (although he had seen the shuttle video), but to know you have done something but have zero memory of it was...was...there were no words.

Kirk slumped back against his bed, his head resting on the slightly raised pillows. He could feel all the eyes looking down on him, he felt vulnerable. McCoy must have realised how he had been feeling as he turned to the people gathered in the room and suggested they leave Jim alone to rest. Doctor Fabiot assured Kirk that they would find out what happened, that security were pulling the surveillance feeds around campus to track his movements and see what he had been doing during the time he was missing, and that he had his best team assessing Kirks brain scans to find out what was happening.

Kirk could just nod, suddenly he felt tired. So tired, like the weight of the world had landed squarely on his chest. He closed his eyes and heard Bones say he would be back shortly before sleep took him into blissful darkness. Where no eyes stared at him.


	29. O is for Orion pt4

**Okay, im pretty nervous about this chapter. Please please review and let me know what you think.**

O is for Orion pt4

Kirk lay in the quietness of his room, everyone had left a while ago. He screwed his eyes shut, he had an epic headache but had decided not to call the nurses for any pain relief. Honestly the last thing he wanted was any more attention, let alone a hypospray. Bloody things.

As the headache thumped in his temples he tried to think back to the previous night where he had supposedly gone on a little stroll around the campus. "Damnit" he swore to himself. Taking a deep breath he tried to cast his mind back again, and this time with some success. Flashes of imaginary passed across his mind, green hands touching his head. Gaila? No these were male hands. The pain in his head intensified and he continue to screw his eyes shut against the thudding. More flashes of images, his hands over a computer console, a viewscreen in front of him. Had he been on a starship? Kirk tried to push his mind back to the console, maybe if he could work out what was on it he could figure out where he had been but the pain in his head was now searing.

Alarms blared out from the bio readings on the wall behind him, they did not help his headache. Pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes he couldn't help but cry out at the pain, his head was going to explode he was sure of it. The pain was so intense he didn't hear the door slide open and the duty nurse enter. Didn't hear as she asked him what had happened.

"Jim...Jim its me. Jim can you hear me?" Bones, that was Bones voice. He turned towards the voice and forced his eyes open.

"My head" was all he could manage before the pain was too much and he had to shut his eyes again. He screamed as the pressure built and for the first time was relieved when he heard Bones call for a hypospray. The benefit to your best friend also being a Doctor was that he knew what to do to help him. With a familiar hiss he felt the coolness of the drugs enter his blood stream before he felt the relief of blessed unconsciousness.

{}. {}. {}. {}.

"Cadet Kirk" a voice pulled Kirk out of his slumber and he carefully opened his eyes and couldn't help the sigh of relief as he realised his head was no longer threatening to explode.

"Cadet Kirk ?" The voice called again.

"Whose asking?" Kirk pushed himself up to a sitting position and turned his attention to the voice. It was a woman, blonde hair, green eyes. She wore an officers uniform.

"Cadet, I'm Lt Commander MacDonald, Security" She held a PADD in her hand, a phaser was attached to her belt.

"What can I do for you Commander MacDonald?" Kirk asked pulling his blankets straight around him.

"Cadet, Doctor Fabiot advised us that you have no recollection of your whereabouts during the early hours of this morning after you assaulted Nurse Green?"

Kirk felt like he was at the beginning of an interrogation and wished that Bones was here with him "That's right"

The security officer turned her PADD around so Kirk could see what was on it, he couldn't help the intake of breath he took as he watched a CCTV video of himself adorned in the bright white hospital gown entering the simulator building. The PADD then changed video to show him entering the simulation deck and carefully walking around each console, occasionally standing to tap a few commands into the consoles. He was meticulous in his actions, stopping to study the engineering console, security console and helm.

The Commander turned the PADD back towards herself and switched it off "Cadet, can you tell me what you might have been doing? You know Cadets are not allowed in the simulator without approval and an officer present"

"Lt Commander MacDonald, you already know the answer. I have no idea what I was doing as I didn't even know I had been missing until I woke up the next morning and was told what had happened"

"So you say Mr Kirk, but you were missing for several hours and we have videos showing you in the simulator and the engineering building. Do you expect me to believe that you were _unconscious_ during this entire episode?"

This was an interrogation, Kirk could feel anger bubbling up inside him. How dare this woman come in and practically accuse him of lying. Jim Kirk was a lot of things but he was not a liar, certainly not to superior officers! "You can believe what you want Commander"

The security officer smiled at Kirk, and gathered herself to leave. "I'll be back later Cadet, I would suggest you try to remember. Breaching security protocols is a serious offence" And with that she turned and left the room.

Kirk threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. He felt like a criminal yet had no idea why? The thudding had returned in his head, and he had the urge to get away from this room, from this hospital. Looking around he noticed his Cadet uniform folded neatly on top of the drawers to the corner of the room. Before he knew it he had pulled the clothes on and was sneaking out the door, down the corridor and out the hospital.

The thumping in his head intensified and all he could think of was to walk faster, no run faster. He didn't know where he was going, but his legs knew. They led him away from the hustle and bustle of campus, out into the San Fransisco evening and into the outskirts of the city. Kirk could no longer concentrate on anything other than the pain in his head, he couldn't stop, couldn't call for help.

{}. {}. {{}}.

McCoy and Doctor Fabiot were running to catch up with Kirk. McCoy was relieved that Fabiot had made the decision to inject Kirk with a small tracker, should he go missing again at least they could find him faster. Sure, Kirk probably wouldn't be too happy about it but he didn't care about his feelings right now. All McCoy cared about was finding his friend safely.

"Where the hell is he going?" McCoy growled, as he watched the little red dot on the PADD leave the campus and head into a decidedly dodgy part of the city.

"No idea but we need to catch up with him" Fabiot puffed from next to him. Given the security officers opinion that Kirk was lying about his memory the doctors had both decided not to call them in on this until they knew more of what was happening. Ok, that was a huge breach of protocol but they both knew this wasn't the Jim Kirk they were familiar with.

"He's stopped" McCoy was staring at the PADD, trying to work out where exactly he was. "He's in a building about a half a mile ahead"

"Should we call for back up?" Fabiot mused as much to himself as to McCoy.

"We do that and they'll go in all guns blazing, and Kirk will be in a lot of trouble. This has to be to do with those unusual brain waves, it has to be connected"

Fabiot nodded. They had been alerted to Kirk leaving the hospital when the PADD McCoy had programmed into the bio bed readings had yet again registered the unusual brain patterns "Agreed, let's go."

{}. {}. {}. {}. {}.

Kirk was bought back to reality buy a punch to the face, as his head snapped back he groaned.

"Finally, nice of you to join us again Cadet Kirk"

Kirk lowered his head and his eyes met those of the face in front of him. The green face.

"Orions"

"Yes Kirk, but let's not go through all that again. You accuse us of all kinds of conspiracies, we tell you that you are the traitor. You deny this, we show you the evidence and so on."

Kirk sat silently. His arms were secured to the arm rests of the chair, his legs similarly secured. "I'm not a traitor" he finally answered as the Orion man in front of him walked away towards a console in the middle of the room.

"Sure you are Kirk, I mean, you don't know it. Our little device planted at your brain stem meant you had no direct control of your actions. But still, when Starfleet reviews the footage they'll see you getting all the information for us." The Orion laughed

"Information?"

"Yes Kirk, I should have mentioned. You also have implants in your eyes to feed the images you see directly to me."

"Impossible, the doctors would have found them"

"Haha, not these. You know the Romulans really are a very advanced species and thankfully your penchant for drinking in seedy bars gave us plenty of opportunity to drug you and make these...modifications. How was your hangover at the weekend?"

"Romulans, you're working for the Romulans" Kirk strained against his restraints

"I work for me, the Romulans are simply willing to pay a tidy sum for this information and assisted in the...particulars shall we say"

"And exactly what information is it they wanted?" Kirk was trying to keep the Orion talking. He knew the longer he was away from the hospital the more chance there was that McCoy would discover him missing and if he knew McCoy his best friend will have found a way to keep track of him.

"Starship plans, weapons details, propulsion. Basically anything they can get on your starship operations, shield harmonics and so on. And you Mr Kirk have provided me with it all. Soon Starfleet security will find your body in the bay, after you commit suicide from the guilt of selling the federation out to the Romulans. Meanwhile myself and my crew will be long gone. It really is a wonderful thing this Starfeet Academy, the simulations are so realistic" The Orion was clearly very pleased with himself and looked around at his crew who joined in the laughing with the joy that their plan had worked so well.

"You know you won't get away with it don't you" Kirk continued to pull against his restraints.

The Orion stalked towards him "Cadet, I already have" he whispered before reaching for a device in his pocket and activating it.

Kirk screamed, his head yet again felt like it was building pressure ready to explode.

"How do you like that Cadet" The Orion laughed "Starfleets famous genius Cadet is a traitor, a collaborator. Joined forces with the very race that killed his beloved Father"

"NO" Kirk screamed. He didn't know how much longer he could manage to stay alive. The pain. It was too much, he was sure he could feel blood running out of his ears and eyes.

{{{}}}}. {{{}}}. {{{}}}

"We have to go now!" McCoy hissed to the doctor stood next to him. Both had their phasers out, and Fabiot was just finishing a comm call to Starfleet Security.

"We should wait for security" Fabiot responded as he peered through the dusty window. He could see 4 Orion males in there, and Kirk tied to a chair screaming in pain.

"If we wait Jim will die. " McCoy shouldered Fabiot out of his way, either the hospital doctor would help him or he wouldn't. But either way McCoy was going in to try and help his friend.

Kicking the door open, and taking full advantage of the element of surprise McCoy fired and stunned the first Orion he saw, followed by another one. He couldn't manage a third shot before a punch struck him in the side of the head and he went down. Trying to scramble out of the way and off the floor he rolled away from the phaser fire that his attacker sent his way. Kicking his foot out he swept the aliens leg out from under him and as the green body hit the deck another burst of phaser fire blasted out of the darkness of the doorway...Fabiot had fired.

Nodding a quick thanks McCoy stood and turned his attention to Jim. He was no longer screaming in pain, in fact he was barely hanging on to consciousness. Beads of sweat threaded their way down his brow, mingling with the blood that had run out of his ears. Kirks head would have drooped forward were it not for the Orion stood behind him, hand gripping Kirks hair. A knife was held to Kirks throat, it's jewelled blade glinted in the light from the street lights outside.

"It's over, let him go" McCoy took a step towards his friend, stopping though when the Orion pushed the blade harder into Kirks neck and a small trickle of blood laced its way across the blade.

"It's not over until your friend is dead "

McCoys breath hitched in his throat, he quickly tried to work out what to do next. If he moved Kirks throat would be sliced open, if he did nothing Kirks throat would likely still be slit open. Could he fire before the Orion could react? McCoy was a pretty good shot but nowhere near as good as Kirk and he just wasn't sure.

The Orion grinned, teeth bright white against the green of his skin. "Say goodbye to your traitor friend"

"NO!" McCoy yelled as he saw the knife slide into the soft flesh of Jim's neck, just then a phaser beam slashed across the room. Security had arrived and a red shirt had fired around the door frame.

As the Orion fell to the floor McCoy raced to Kirks side and pressed his hand hard against his neck attempting to staunch the flow of blood. "I need a medkit, NOW!" He yelled.

Fabiot grabbed a kit off one of the security officers and raced to McCoys side, flipping open the small lid he breathed a sigh of relief that the team had thought to bring along the small kit and that it had a pressure bandage inside. Pulling it out he peeled off the backing and stood with his had by Kirks neck "McCoy, when I say, release your hand and I'll apply the pressure bandage"

"Sir" McCoy responded, sticky blood was trickling through the gaps in his fingers. He could feel his friends very life draining away behind his hand, McCoy wasn't squeamish he was a doctor after all but right now knowing whose blood it was soaking through his uniform sleeves he had to suppress the urge to cry out.

"1...2...3... NOW!" McCoy held his breath and pulled his hand away, Fabiot pushed the bandage hard onto the wound. McCoy breathed a sigh of relief when Fabiot pulled his hand away and the bandage had managed to staunch the flow of blood.

"You" McCoy called to one of the security team "Help me release the Cadet" The security officer joined McCoy and used a narrow beam phaser to cut through the restraints. Fabiot and McCoy lowered Kirk to the floor and called for an emergency transport.

"I knew you'd find me Bones" Kirk whispered, his voice catching as the blood in his throat bubbled.


	30. O is for Orion pt5

**Just a quick final chapter, I really hope you have all enjoyed it. Next up P!**

O is for Orion pt5

"Thank you Cadet" Lt Commander MacDonald slipped her PADD under her arm, it contained the statement detailing the events of the night he was rescued. The 4 Orions were in Starfleet custody, the Romulan empire had denied any knowledge of the Orions actions in the brief 20 second conversation they had allowed.

Kirk nodded, he felt like this had been the longest few days of his life. He now knew why he had felt so tired, it appeared he hadn't really been sleeping. In the run up to his attack on ch'Ten he had been videoed wandering around various departments during the night, the Orions taking full advantage of the fact that his genius level abilities meant that he was able to bypass much of the security on campus.

As the security officer turned to leave she stopped and looked back at Kirk "I'm sorry that we accused you Mr Kirk"

"No problem Commander, strictly you weren't wrong. I _did_ break into the facilities, I just didn't know it" Kirk flashed the officer his famous grin. MacDonald nodded to him and left.

Sighing Kirk turned to stare out of the window. In the distance he could just see the edges of the Golden Gate Bridge through the cloud, vehicles flew across the sky. Kirk missed it, he missed the normal academy life. After the Orion had attempted to slice his neck open it had taken several hours of surgery and several more days before Kirk was well enough to be interviewed by MacDonald. Kirk however just wanted to get out of hospital and back to classes. The implants had been removed, he bet some science geek was having a blast trying to work out how it all worked. He'd bet his life that the boring half Vulcan, half Human Commander Spock was assigned to it. Although Kirk was yet to meet him directly he had heard plenty of information on the Vulcan to know what he was like.

The sound of the door sliding open broke him from his daydreaming and McCoy walked through the door.

"Jim, good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"Im fine Bones, please please tell me you are here to spring me out of this place?"

McCoy grinned, every waking moment his friend had had over the last few days he had spent begging McCoy to release him. "Well I dunno, can you be trusted not to get into any more trouble this semester? Do you have any idea how far behind I am now after having to deal with your sorry arse!?"

"Sorry Bones, next time I'll try not to get drugged by an alien race, implanted with secret Romulan brain controlling devices, be controlled like a puppet, almost arrested by Starfleet security and nearly bleed to death after having my throat slit open like a pig in a butchers. How does that sound?"

McCoy threw Kirks uniform at him "Just get dressed kid", Kirk knew his friends voice may sound gruff but the look on his face told Kirk everything he needed to know. Bones had been worried for him, probably hadn't slept properly since this whole thing began.

"Thanks Bones, so hey, you wanna go get a drink?"

"Unbelievable"

 **THE END**


	31. P is for Poison

P is for Poison

"And no one, no crew deserves these medals of valour more than the crew of the Enterprise" The admirals voice rang out across the large hall as the crowd of people stood from their tables and cheered the individuals stood on the stage.

Clearly the entirety of the Enterprise crew wasn't stood on the stage, 379 of the crew had survived the Krall attack. So upon the stage stood the senior crew with Captain Kirk stood in front smiling politely at the cheers that rung out. Kirk turned to face the Admiral and shook his hand before the medal was pinned to his chest, followed by the remaining senior crew members.

"Captain Kirk, you and your crew went above and beyond with the defence of Yorktown and even with the devastating loss of members of your crew and the loss of your ship you never faltered in your mission to defend the innocent and kept the spirit of Starfleet and the Federation at the forefront." The admiral turned to the crowd "To the Enterprise and her crew" The hall erupted in cheers and applause.

Kirk and his crew stepped off stage and walked back towards their table. It wasn't typical for a function like this to be held to present medals but given the enormity of the events at Yorktown Starfleet wanted to celebrate not to mention the public seemed to lap up any stories concerning the hero Captain Kirk, and the pessimist in Kirk considered this was somewhat of a positive publicity exercise after the truth about what happened to Captain Balthazar Edison and the crew on the USS Franklin had been released by the Federation News Service.

"Captain Kirk" a voice called out amount the throng of people. Kirk looked around and saw an admiral approaching him, pushing through the crowd. Kirks crew had returned to their table and were laughing and raising their glasses. Young Chekov was beaming with pride as he looked down at the medal pinned to his grey dress uniform.

"Admiral McKinley" Kirk nodded. The Admiral was a small man, but what he lacked in height he made up for in reputation. McKinley was not a fan of Kirk and his methods, he did not agree when Admiral Pike awarded the Enterprise to Kirk before he had even finished his time at the Academy, and he thought Kirks attitude to the Prime Directive was foolhardy and dangerous. Therefore Kirk was surprised when the Admiral approached him smiling and handed Kirk a glass of scotch.

"Captain Kirk, I thought I should personally congratulate you for your success in defeating Krall. "

"Thank you Sir, I couldn't have done it without my crew" McKinley waved a hand in front of him as if to dismiss what Kirk had just said

"Sure, your crew acted with great strength but they are what they are due to your influence. Everyone knows that the Enterprise is the ship everyone wants to be on, and you are the only Starfleet officer that the FNN is interested in writing their heroic fluff pieces about"

Kirk couldn't help but narrow his eyes at that comment, despite the attempt at a friendly smile the Admiral was giving Kirk the words didn't seem to follow and felt to Kirk like a dig at his reputation. A reputation Kirk had done nothing to exaggerate and in fact did his best to avoid. He wasn't a hero, he just acted for what he considered to be the best. His dad, George Kirk had been a hero. He had sacrificed himself to save the crew of the USS Kelvin, and by association had saved the lives of his wife Winona and his baby son.

"Cheers Jim" the Admiral grinned, knocking his glass against the glass he had given to Kirk. Kirk politely smiled back and took a sip of his drink. It was good Scotch, warmed his throat as it slid down and Kirk could feel the warmth spread through his stomach as it settled.

To Kirks relief the admiral smiled and made his excuses. He was never very good at talking to the Admirality, he didn't think he ever would be. But especially speaking to someone you know is not a fan of yours had him on eggshells. Taking another sip of his drink he walked through the the crowd and back to the table where the rest of his senior staff were seated, nodding as people patted him on the back wishing him congratulations.

McCoy was sat nursing his own drink, elbows resting on the table he looked up as Kirk sat down. "Was that McKinley you were talking to?" Surprise evident in the southern drawl of his voice.

"Yeah, congratulating me. I am as surprised as you are"

"Well I'll be damned, maybe he's finally coming to realise you are not the jumped up, woman mad, annoyingly genius little twerp you used to be"

Kirk had to laugh at his CMO and best friends description of him, it was true he had built up a reputation whilst at the academy "Bones, how's that beside manner coming on?" He teased and clinked his glass against his friends glass and took another sip of his scotch.

"So, how long do you think we need to stay at this barn dance?"

Kirk could sympathise with McCoy, he was as eager to get out of here and back to his apartment as the Doctor was. A pain had started to build in his stomach, the stress of the last few weeks was obviously catching up with him.

"Just another half hour Bones and we can escape. We are the guests of honour after all" Kirk replied, rubbing his hand over his stomach.

Uhura turned back to the table, she had been whispering in Commander Spocks ear; Kirk didn't need to think about what she may have been whispering. "Captain, are you ok?" She asked, concern evident on her face "You're terribly pale"

"I'm fine, thank you Lieutenant" but Kirk didn't feel fine. Beads of sweat had started to form on his forehead and the pain in his stomach was starting to become unbearable.

McCoy slid his chair closer to Kirk and stared at him with that deep intent stare that unnerved Kirk so much "Bones, personal space much!" he moaned but at that moment the pain became to much and he couldn't help the cry that escaped as he clutched both hands around his middle.

"Captain, I think you should attend medical immediately" the voice of his First Officer was muffled in his ears. Right now the overwhelming noise was that of his heart beating, and the blood rushing in his ears.

McCoy signalled to Sulu to come round and join him "Lieutenant we need to get Jim out of here" Sulu nodded and came up beside Kirk, one hand made its way under Kirks arm as if to lift him from the chair.

"Lieutenant, I'm fine. I can stand myself" Kirk knew he sounded abrasive, he didn't mean to and instantly regretted his tone "I'm sorry" he mumbled as he pushed himself to his feet. His legs were starting to shake and his vision blurring. The breaths his lungs tried to take seemed to catch in his throat.

He pushed away from the table, his only thought was to get out of there with as minimal fuss as possible. However he hadn't managed two steps before his legs gave out on him, he was unconscious before his body hit the floor.

{{}}}. {{{}}}

A crowd gathered around the prone figure laying on the floor, McCoy was frustrated couldn't they see that a medical emergency was happening?! Why did people always get drawn to things like this, he was sure he had seen the flash of a camera or two as well. "Scotty, Sulu, get these people away from here" he yelled as he dropped to his knees next to his best friend.

Reaching a hand out he felt for a pulse on Kirks neck, it was there but thready. Kirks face was pale, his chest was barely moving. McCoy reached over and unbuttoned the collar of Kirks dress uniform, the sweat from his skin clung to McCoys cold fingers. "Uhura, call for a medical transport ASAP" He ran a hand through Kirks hair, brushing it away from his face as the sweat tried to glue it to his forehead "hang on Jim"

"Doctor McCoy" McCoy growled inwardly at the sound of Admiral McKinleys voice, this is just what Jim wouldn't want to happen

"Sir" McCoy responded as he looked around to see if the medical team had appeared yet

"Is the Captain Ok?" McKinley came and crouched beside Kirks prone body, Surprising the watching Doctor with a gesture of kindness and concern McKinly laid a hand lightly on Kirks chest. He watched as his hand moved ever so slightly under the labouring breaths of the young man.

"I'm sure he will be, if medical ever arrive" McCoy sounded frustrated as he tried to spy Uhura through the crowd. Sulu and Scotty were doing their best to keep the guests away but it wasn't easy.

{{{]]]]. {{{}}}}

McKinley found he had to work had to keep the smile from spreading across his face, to see the hero of Starfleet laid flat on his back like some sort of drunkard was a pleasing sight. He hated Kirk. McKinley had worked hard in his career at Starfleet, he had helped to broker complicated treaties that kept the federation peaceful, he had sacrificed family life for Starfleet. His wife and daughter had moved out of the family home a couple of months earlier, his wife no longer able to play second fiddle. McKinley could feel his fist clenching with the anger he felt, all he did, all he gave to this job and yet everyone fawned over the young genius Captain Kirk like he was some sort of prodigy. He was probably only so loved by the FNN because Kirk was so photogenic. Tall, blonde hair, strikingly blue eyes and a smile that melted hearts.

It had been easy to get the better of Kirk, a few drops of good old fashioned botulinum toxin in the scotch he had given to Kirk and he knew it would be mere minutes for the poison to take effect.

McKinley was jolted away from his machinations by the eruption of chaos around him. The medical team had arrived and the people in blue were furiously scanning Kirk with their various devices and loading him with hyposprays. He watched as the emergency team called for immediate transport. He hoped they were too late and the irritatingly perfect Captain Kirk will be gone.

{{{}}}}. {{{{}}}}.

The medical bay became a flurry of activity as Captain Kirk, Doctor McCoy and the medical team transported into the emergency room.

"On my count everyone" McCoy ordered as medical personnel positioned themselves aroun the unconscious Kirk and prepared to lift him onto the bio bed.

"One, two, three" McCoy was worried, very worried. The colour had gone from Kirks face and he hadn't made any return to conciousness. McCoy began to bark orders at the staff even as he pulled his dress uniform jacket off and threw on a doctors gown over the black undershirt.

Waving his tricorder over his best friends body McCoy looked for anything that could explain Kirks condition. Respiration was low, very low. He ordered an oxygen field around the bio bed, it was designed to assist the patient by forcing air into their lungs, much less invasive than the old fashioned intubation method. "Nurse, run a toxicology report stat" he called. As the nurse acknowledged his request McCoy stopped and just watched his friends face. He just looked like he was sleeping "hang on in there kid" McCoy whispered.

{{{}}}}. {{{}}}}

"Doctor, the toxicology results are back" McCoy looked up from the PADD he was holding. He had received multiple messages from members of the crew, including Spock wanting to know the situation with Captain Kirk. He had so far requested that the crew stay away until Kirks condition was stabilised. As the nurse handed him another PADD with the toxicology details on he couldn't help but gasp slightly at what he was reading and instantly he grabbed his communicator and asked Spock to attend the med unit.

{{{{}}}. {{{}}}}

"Doctor McCoy, you requested my presence"

McCoy turned to see Commander Spock standing in the doorway to the isolation room he had moved Kirk to. The FNN vultures had been circling in the hospital, trying to get a story on what happened to their favourite news subject so he had made sure Kirk was well out of sight.

"Spock, come in"

Spock approached the bio bed, his hands clasped behind his back his expression neutral. He looked at Kirk, and mentally noted how pale his Captain looked. "How is the Captain Doctor, I'm assuming this is why you called me here?"

"He's been poisoned Spock"

"Posioned?"

McCoy moved to stand next to Spock and handed him the PADD with the details the nurse had given him on. "Yes Spock, what we have here is a good old fashioned case of poisoning."

"Old fashioned Doctor?"

"Botulinum toxin, hasn't been used in decades. It was previously used as a way to push back the years, iron out those lines but in big enough doses can cause paralysis and consequently death. "

Spock passed the PADD back to McCoy "Do we know how the poison was administered to the Captain"

"He had to have ingested it at the medal ceremony, as for who gave it to him I don't know. Most of the guests there were..." McCoy couldn't finish his sentence before a thought struck him "McKinley"

"Doctor?"

"Admiral McKinley, he was there and he hates Kirk"

Spock raised his eyebrow in that way he does when he is about to question something "Doctor McCoy, McKinley is a Starfleet Admiral"

"Yeah, and of course they never turn out to be deranged maniacs" Spock nodded his head in agreement, he knew McCoy was referring to Admiral Marcus. Marcus had tried really hard to not only implicate Kirk in going rogue against the federation but tried really hard to have him killed by the Klingons, oh and not forgetting his plan to resurrect Khan. One of the most dangerous men to have ever existed.

"Doctor, never the less we cannot simply go around accusing Starfleet Admirals of attempted murder"

"McKinley gave Kirk a glass of scotch and it was shortly after that when the Captain began to feel unwell"

"The evidence is compelling doctor. I will look into these allegations further. " Spock rested his hand on top of Kirks, sure Vulcans were by their nature experts at hiding the emotions but that doesn't mean they didn't feel them. On the contrary Vulcans felt very deeply, and right now he was worried for the life of his Captain...his friend. "Please keep me apprised of the Captains condition".


	32. P is for Poison pt2

**Sorry it has taken me so long to finish this section of the story, it's been a crazy time. Hope you enjoy this.**

He could hear voices, movement around him but Kirk couldn't move. Darkness surrounded him, he wanted to cry out, let the voices know he could hear them and he was awake but his body wouldn't respond.

' _Jim, don't worry"_ That was Bones voice, Kirk would know that southern voice anywhere " _you'll be fine. The poison you were given will wear off and you'll be good as new and when you wake up we'll enjoy a celebratory glass of scotch...One that hasn't been spiked this time"_ Kirk could hear the strain in his best friends voice. He wanted to reach out, tell Bones that he was here, that he wasn't unconscious.

Kirk tried to call his friends name, but he couldn't. He was stuck here, in darkness, locked inside a body that wouldn't respond. He had never felt so helpless, vulnerable, and alone.

(((()))). (((()))). {{{{}}}}}}}

McCoy sat at his desk and rubbed his hands over his face, he glanced up and out the glass door of his office across to where Captain James Kirk lay. One of the nurses was giving Jim a wash down, McCoy couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. Had Jim been conscious he knew Jim would thoroughly be enjoying the hands on attention from the pretty nurse, but as quickly as the smile came it fell from his face because on the other hand he knew how much Jim would have hated to see himself so vulnerable and helpless. McCoy found himself praying, praying of course that his best friend would recover and come back to him, but also praying that Jim was unconscious, that the poison had him in blissful sleep as he couldn't imagine the terror his friend may feel if his mind was awake inside his paralysed body.

}}}}{{{{{{]]{{{}}}}{{{{}}

Spock entered Admiral McKinleys apartment with a couple of Starfleet security officers. It had taken some negotiations to obtain a warrant to search the admirals spacious apartment, it wasn't typical for this kind of request to be made. But the memory of the rogue Admiral Marcus were still fresh in everyone's mind and the notion of an admiral being beyond approach was long gone. Now Starfleet was concerned that their reputation be tarnished no further. The FNS had already found out that Captain Kirk was in hospital in a critical condition and they had camped their best reporters out at the hospital eager to get an update.

"Spread out, find anything that looks suspicious or out of place" Spock ordered the officers. He hoped they were successful and did manage to find the evidence that Doctor McCoy was so sure was there.

{{{{}}}{{{}}}. }}}}

It had been too long, why wasn't he able to move yet. Kirk was screaming but he knew no one could hear him. McCoy had been with him regularly, he heard Bones assure him that he was ok, and the paralysis was only temporary but how long had it been? Kirk had lost all sense of time, had it been hours? Days? Since he collapsed at the medal ceremony.

A hand curled around his, he could feel the warmth of the fingers. Then he heard the soft gentle voice of Uhura, she was telling him it was going to be ok. The fingers stroked over the top of his hand, he felt the soft circles...wait...felt. He did feel it! Kirk could feel, he willed his body to do more..this was it his chance to let them know he as here...

{{{}}}}}}

Admiral McKinley looked up in surprise as a group of security officers entered his office.

"What's the meaning of this?" He yelled, pushing back from his desk. His heart was thumping in his chest, had he been found out? Yes, he must have been why else would the security team and the First Officer of the Enterprise be here.

"Admiral McKinley, please step out from the desk and place your hands behind your back"

If Spock held any hostile feelings to the Admiral he couldn't tell. The Vulcan may be half human but you wouldn't have known it.

Admiral McKinley did as he was asked "He deserved it you know" there was no point in hiding his guilt now "Captain James bloody Golden Boy Kirk"

"Admiral, please do not say anything until you are interviewed" Spock observed as the security officer secured the manacles around the Admirals wrists. He may be Vulcan but he couldn't stop the small twinge of pleasure that twinged within him. The admiral hadn't even been very thorough at trying to hide the evidence of his attempt on the Captains life. The small vial of the toxin was hidden in his sock drawer, of all the places!

"You know, he's no good for the Federation. He'll bring all his enemies to our doorstep, you'll see" The Admiral was rambling now, his face had gone a vibrant shade of red in his blustering anger.

"Take him away" Spock ordered the officers.

{{{{}}}}}}

"Doctor McCoy" Uhura yelled turning towards the office that the Doctor was stood in "Come quick" She still had hold of Kirks hand, and as McCoy ran to join her beside the bio bed he noticed what had caused her to call him over with such urgency. The fingers she grasped in her hand were grasping her back. McCoy watched as the fingers tightened on the smooth brown skin of the lieutenant's long slender fingers and excitement bubbled in his belly.

"Jim" He called, racing around to the other side of the bed and pulling out his tricorder. Kirks vital signs were improved. He reached down and lifted one of Kirks eyelids shining a light on the bright blue eye that looked back at him. The pupils reacted as expected but nothing more. McCoy knew not to feel disheartened, he reached his own hand down to grasp his best friends other hand and was delighted to feel the fingers flex in his grip. "Jim, you're going to be alright"

{{{{}}}}}

Kirk lay back on his raised bio bed. It had been 3 days since he first managed to move his fingers and he was almost back to normal. He could now feel everything, although the weekness in his body was frustrating. Bones had reassured him that he would make a full recovery in time, but patience wasn't one of Captain Kirks strong points (and had got him into trouble on more than one occasion) and he had explained to McCoy about how he had been conscious whilst his body was paralysed and his desire to get out of the Medbay.

Kirk just wanted to be back to normal, back on his bridge and in control of his ship. The memories of his paralysis haunted him. Once he had regained consciousness Kirk found himself frightened to go to sleep again. He had fought it with every last bit of strength he had, never again did he want to experience that feeling of being awake in his mind, but unable to respond. To have been trapped in an unresponding body, the idea of going to sleep and risking that was too much to bare.

McCoy watched his Captain from across the Medbay, he could see the internal battle Jim was fighting. They were heading into the third night since Kirk had shown his first signs of recovery and despite opening his eyes towards the end of that first day Jim hadn't gone back to sleep. It didn't take a Doctor to know why that was after Jim had briefly explained to him that he had been aware and McCoys heart broke a little at the battle he knew Jim was in. His body needed to sleep, to regain its strength and continue its recovery. SIghing McCoy grabbed a hypospray from a tray beside him and walked towards Jim.

"Jim, you look like crap"

Kirk smiled, he loved Bones and his bedside manner or rather lack of. "Ahhh, thanks Bones, You certainly know how to make your patients feel better"

McCoy smiled, he had kept the hypospray hidden from his Captains view. Jim may be weakened but he couldn't bet on him not trying to bolt off this bed and out of the Medbay at the sight of a hypo. "you need to sleep Jim"

"I'm fine...honestly" Jim smiled at his friend what he hoped was a convincing smile.

"The hell you are! You were poisoned and nearly died. Your body needs to recuperate and the best way to do that is through sleep."

"Bones...I..." McCoys heart broke again as Jim's eyes dropped. Jim wouldn't admit defeat, no matter how much he knew Bones was right. "...I'm fine. Tired sure, but I'd rather be awake and keep all these lovely D shift nurses company. Besides, Bones, that goes both ways. You haven't even left the Medbay."

Kirk was right, McCoy hadn't left since Jim had first come in but he had slept and showered. Albeit sleeping on the sofa in his office and using the shower facilities in the Medbay but still, he hadn't wanted to leave Jim alone for a moment.

"Alright, you got me there kid. How about we make a deal, you go to sleep and once your snoring like a prize hog I'll head back to my quarters and sleep" Bones could see the battle behind the mesmerising azure eyes that glistened in the lights of the Medbay.

"Bones, I may be in here but I'm still the Captain and I order you to your quarters. Stop fussing over me. I told you I'm fine, I don't need to sleep but you...do" Kirk kicked himself inwardly, a yawn caught him and he had done his best to hide it but Bones narrowed his eyes at the bluff. He didn't even have a chance to react before McCoy had reached up and touched the hypospray to his neck.

"WHAT THE HELL BONES" he yelled, he didn't mean to shout...no...he did mean to shout. McCoy had no idea what he had just experienced and here he was again having his power taken away from him by force.

"Jim, I'm sorry but you won't get better forcing yourself to stay awake . You want back on that bridge, I want you back there just as much"

Kirk battled to keep his eyes open, his head spun as the drug took effect. He felt the head of the bed lowered and the cover drawn up over his chest. He stared at his friend, pfffft, friend. The friend that had just drugged him, some friend indeed. He felt as Bones reached up and stroked his hand over his forehead and through his hair "Get off" he slurred "I told you...I'm...fine"

McCoys hand dropped to hang by his side as he watched his best friend fighting the sedative. He had a heavy weight in his chest knowing what he had just done, his mind battled over whether what he had done was ethical or not, but ethics be damned he knew what was best. He was Jim's doctor goddamnit and it was his job to make him better again and get him back on his beloved bridge as soon as possible.

Finally the sedative won and Jim's eyes closed and his breathing steadied. McCoy rested his had on the gentle rise and fall of Jim's chest. "I'm sorry" he whispered and walked out of the Medbay and back to his quarters. The heavy feeling in his chest making him feel sick, or maybe that was the guilt he felt. He didn't know, but he just prayed to whomever would listen that his best friend would forgive him in the morning.


End file.
